RED SNOW
by icywhisperingkiss
Summary: Hermione Granger never imagined she'd be rooming with her strongest demon. But when the Minister of Magic is threatened, and the same dark wizard takes Draco's memories, the Ministry sends Hermione in to 'fake date' Draco. And he believes it. And she likes it… Dramione. No flames. Love. Ponies. Happiness. R&R )
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: Honestly, I think this is kind of pointless. If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing on fanfiction! But okay... I don't own the Harry Potter series or any of the characters, minus Donnigan Drake. (Sobs quietly to herself...)**

Hermione Granger stood in the snow, a letter falling from her hands and onto the icy pavement.

"Bloody hell..." She muttered to herself.

"Said what now?" A voice called out to her. She looked up and saw Ron Weasley opening the gate to her pathway.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded. Ron smiled.

"I was in the neighborhood. Thought I'd stop by."

She forced a smile and picked up the letter.

"It's nothing. Just a bill." She lied.

He opened the door for her and chuckled at the image of perfection before him. Hermione had the cleanest, most organized house in all of London. No one could deny that.

"Would you like some cocoa?" She offered, distracted. He said yes, then went on about some hot chocolate he'd had when he'd gone on a mission for the ministry some months earlier.

"Here." She set the mugs on the kitchen table, tracing a scratch on the side with her finger.

"What's going on, 'Mione?" He asked. "You seem distracted."

She wanted him to leave so that she could rip the envelope open and discover her fate. But of course, she could not.

"I'm just worried about Harry." She said, halfway telling the truth. Harry was on an Aurer assignment in the middle east. They hadn't seen or heard from him in months.

He nodded. "I understand."

The two of them chatted aimlessly for an hour, discussing work, family, and the weather. Ron told her all about his niece, Charlie and Fleur's daughter. Hermione answered his many questions on the cab system, explained who Albert Einstein was. Then, finally, Ron stood.

"Sorry 'Mione. I've got an meeting at the office." The girl smiled up at him, him unknowing of the gratefulness that lie beneath her chocolate brown eyes.

"It's fine, Ron. Thanks for dropping by." And he was gone. After shutting the door slowly and softly, she raced to the kitchen and snatched the letter off of the counter.

_ 'Dear Miss Granger,_ _In previous response to your admission to WASP, (Wizards Association of Secret Protection), we had informed you no such mission as you requested would be available.'_

The had told her that. She'd requested something without any relation to anyone, and far away. It wasn't common; especially not so soon after joining WASP. Total solidity in an undercover mission was nearly impossible to find.

_ 'I must begin to tell you, your requested mission requirements have not been met.'_

She knew it.

_ 'However, another project has come to attention. As most of our agents are in Romania due to the recent series of murders, only a few remain ready to take action, and you are the only one who fits the requirements, seeing as you were closely associated in schooling with the subject that needs protection.'_

Hermione scowled. She would not take any case that could allow any emotional attachment to the subject, no matter what the importance.

_ 'Also, your intelligence and ingenuity speaks for itself. I urge you to come visit my office at any time to discuss this matter privately. I have enclosed all necessary papers to do so._ _Sincerely,_ _Donnigan Drake, Minister of Magic.'_

Hermione set off immediately to the ministry. Questions raced through her mind, all going back to one question. And finally, when she stood facing Mr. Drake in his private office, she asked that very question.

He chuckled. "Miss Granger, thank you for coming."

She couldn't even force a smile.

"Where shall I begin?" He asked himself quietly, thinking how to explain. "There was an... An accident, if you will, that occurred yesterday mid afternoon."

"What kind of accident?" Hermione asked.

"The kind we don't want the public to know about." He replied. "Please, sit."

She lowered herself into the wooden set feeling very anxious.

"Do not speak until I am finished." Drake continued. "As I understand it, you may be hesitant or quite angry at the idea of what I am about to tell you." He paused, looking at her, as if questioning whether or not she would remain silent. When she did not answer, he smiled slightly and spoke. "Draco Malfoy was attacked by an unknown source. They did not kill him, only wounded him and abandoned him in Diagon Alley with a note painted behind him on a wall. It read, 'DD, you are next.'" DD... As in Donnigan Drake? "Mr. Malfoy is currently in St. Mungos, still asleep most likely. He had quite a traumatic head injury. No memory, you see."

Hermione gasped. "None? At all?"

With a frown, he nodded. "We need you to go in. Declare yourself to be his secret lover kept in the dark all these years. Gain his trust, and look around the Malfoy manor for any clues that would point to his, or, our, attackers."

The girl's mouth dropped open. "You want me to... What?" He chuckled. "I do believe I said it. We need you to pretend to be his lover. Move in with him. Snoop."

"I heard you," She said. "I just can't believe it. Malfoy hates me. We were enemies all throughout school. Everyone knows it. Nobody would believe it."

"I do believe they would."

"And why is that?"

"Because everyone believes in forbidden love." He explaimed, quite loudly. "It would take a great deal of convincing on your part, yes, but I do believe you can achieve it. Do you accept?"

She sat back in her chair, looking at this man. For the first time, he looked old. Desperate even. It occurred to her that his fate could lie in her hands. But Malfoy? Of all people? Naturally, like the stupid oaf she was, she said...

"Yes."

** Author's Note...**

** H****ey! This is my very first fanfiction ever! I know this introduction is short and not very well explained... I wrote it at midnight last night on my IPod... :) But I really hope you'll review and tell me if you liked it and if I should keep going or not! Also, I would be soooooooo grateful if you wanted to PM me any suggestions you'd have for the book! If you want me to continue, I'll have another chapter up by next Tuesday! Thank you so so so so much for reading this first chapter!**

** (Now, see that little button down there? The one that says review? You should press it... :) I'll love you forever!)**


	2. It Begins

"Miss. Granger, stand straighter."

"I can't."

"You can and you will!"

"I can't!"

"No!"

Hermione stood in the center of a room wearing tall black stilettos and a book on her head. Well, she _had _a book on her head. It fell to the ground after her impatient outburst. Her instructor on all things stuck up, rich, fancy, and pureblood crossed her arms and sighed heavily.

"Hermione."

"Eudora."

Ms. Humphrey scowled and stepped in front of a mirror. She was the image of perfection.

"See?" She said through clenched teeth. "I look happy even though I want to strangle you."

Hermione stood as tall and straight as she could manage, stuck her chest out, and flashed a dazzlingly white smite.

"Oh, look at me." She mocked, strutting over to the mirror as well. "I'm Eudora Janice Humphrey, the most beautiful accomplished woman ever to walk the streets of London. I can stand up straight and talk in larger words than even Miss. Granger."

With a string of profanity, the high strung instructor dashed out of the room.

"Fredrick!" She screamed. "This task is impossible!"

Fredrick Hampton peeked out of an office with a stack of files in his hands. He was mid thirties with a full head of dark blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a midnight black suit.

"What's the problem, ladies?" He asked cheerfully, though wincing as the raging Ms. Humphrey approached.

"This… This child is _impossible _to instruct!"

Fredrick frowned and tilted his head. "Why would you say that?"

"She talks back! She refuses to admit she's wrong!"

"So do you." Hermione muttered, causing Eudora to whirl around and waved a pointed index finger at her.

"Shut up!" She screamed. "You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Hermione," Fredrick said calmly. "Might I speak to you in my office?"

Both girls turned to look at him.

"I'll send her back to you in a few minutes." He explained. "And I'll double your pay."

Ms. Humphrey turned on her very high heels and stomped back to the practice room. Fredrick rushed into his office, beckoning Hermione to follow.

"Before I begin, keep in mind that we only have until Draco Malfoy wakes to train you. We cannot waste time with arguments."

Immediately, she was filled with guilt and regret. Guilt for, of course, spending absurd amounts of time arguing while she should have been training for the assignment. And regret for taking the assignment in the first place.

"We have an estimated six hours before you must be ready. In that time, you must complete etiquette training with Ms. Humphrey, defense lessons with Mr. Charles Cambridge, a detailed briefing with me, fill out several forms, and dress. The etiquette and defense training alone are week's worth of information. The Minister has informed you of the… Importance of this mission?"

She nodded. "If you mean that his life rests in my hands, yes."

He sucked in his cheeks and sat on his desk, facing her.

"I know you had your differences in school-"

The girl scoffed.

"But this is incredibly important." He continued. "You must not only totally convince him, but everyone else in the wizarding community. You already have the knowledge, but your manners and class must convince them you truly are someone would spend time with."

"I'm a Muggleborn." She argued. "He would never spend time with me."

"He would. All throughout school, you hated each other. Then, after the war, you ran into each other on the Muggle side of London. You both had grown and learned so much, and there was such an immediate connection, you went for coffee and it grew from there."

She stared at him, half laughing, half scoffing.

"No one is going to believe that."

"You'd be surprised, Miss. Granger."

With a final smart look, he pulled her to the doorway and patted her back.

"I'll rescue you in a bit."

Hermione groaned and drug her feet down the hall and into the room where an even grumpier woman stood with one hand on her hip, and the other holding a book.

"Stand up straight."

Hermione thought, _'Here goes nothing,' _and promptly strained her back to a near unbearable pain.

_"Stupefy-"_

_ "Ennervate!" _

_ "Petrificus To-"_

_ "Protego!" _

Mr. Cambridge, the defense teacher, froze and stuck together, falling to the ground. Hermione, looking smug, released him from the hex and helped him to his feet.

"Very good." He complimented. "You've only got to beat me twelve more time before you can pass."

With a heavy sigh, she pulled out her wand to begin the next duel.

"Are you ready?"

As she sat in Fredrick's office, she began to feel quite nervous. The way he spoke nervously and slowly was enough to drive any agent mad- especially a new agent.

With a nod from Hermione, he opened the folder.

"On the evening of October 5th, 2012, Draco Malfoy was found in Diagon alley in between Madam Malkin's and Flourish and Botts. His arms and legs were broken, and his memories extracted. It appears the Crucio curse was used as well, appearing only once on that day in the magic registry."

"Who had preformed it?"

Fredrick leaned forward, looking back and forth as if to see if anyone was there.

"It was a certain death eater by the name of Maverick Pension. Of course, we have record of Bellatrix Lestrange and the werewolf Fenrir Greyback as well, which naturally makes this ordeal twice as complicated as it could be. Add to that the blasted reporter, Rita Skeeter found out and slapped the story on the front page of her magazine…"

Hermione bit her lip, trying to push out the memories. The nightmares. Even the thought of Bellatrix made her want to fall to her knees. Dealing with her would be nearly impossible.

"We wish not to tell you exactly what went on, so you can hear it from Malfoy himself. He-"

"Hampton," A man said, leaning into the doorway. "I believe you requested me to come if I heard news of Draco Malfoy?"

Fredrick nodded. "Don't tell me he's-"

"Awake." The man confirmed. "Yes. So I'd assume you want to speed this procedure up?"

Fredrick grimaced and nodded.

"Please prepare the witches."

The man slipped out without another word.

"You must floo to St. Mungos." He began. "From there, find his room number and greet him cautiously. We do not know who would be present- if anyone. Be careful with what you say."

"What do I say?"

"You met years ago in a café in the Muggle side of London. You'd grown up so fast, you forgot your differences and sat down. You met up a week later, also in Muggle London, and it grew from there. You met in secret because you both had reputations to uphold, and both were afraid of what their friends would say and think."

"That's so cliché." Hermione said dryly.

"Quite." Fredrick agreed. "But it is a suitable idea. Now, stay with him until he's released from the hospital. Tell him stories. Explain what's happened. Once he's released- which should be soon- take him to Malfoy Manor."

Hermione's throat constricted at the sound of Malfoy Manor. It had been six years since the golden trio had been caught and imprisoned there. Six years since she'd been tortured. She wasn't sure if she could stand in that room without memories immobilizing her.

"I can't." She declared, voice a little shaky.

"Hermione-"

"No. I'll do the rest of it, but I can't go to the Manor."

Fredrick looked baffled. "Why?"

Hermione, in response, pulled up her sleeve and turned her arm to face him. The words, MUDBLOOD were drawn in white scars. As death eater magic rarely can be undone, and Bellatrix had gone to extra lengths to charm the word so it could not be removed or hidden, it would haunt her forever.

"Take him to your flat."

"It's a one bedroom apartment."

"So?"

Fredrick pushed his chair towards her and pointed to the picture of Donnigan Drake in the hallway.

"The Minister of Magic- _your_ Minister of Magic, is going to die if you don't play your part. You agreed to this. We expect you to go to every length necessary to ensure this mission does not fail. That may mean taking your memory lapsing school bully home and pretending to love him. Taking care of him. Showing him great deals of affection. Get him to trust you and confide anything he discovers or remembers in you, and we'll be nearly there."

She suddenly felt very small sitting there. Fredrick loomed over her, nearly shouting as he instructed her. She wanted to go home and curl up in bed, but of course, that was not possible. She had to get to St. Mungos.

"Alright. I swear I'll do everything I can."

The man smiled. "Good. Now let's get you dressed."

She was led to a room that held only two woman, boxes of makeup, and gowns and shoes lining the walls.

"Now then…" A woman said nervously. "We don't have a lot of time, do we Gwen?"

"No we don't, Halley."

"Sit." They said in unison.

Hermione found her way to the chair, stepping over boxes and crates filled with beauty supplies. The woman called Gwen was a small, stout woman with frizzy hair pulled onto the top of her head. She wore a tape measure around her neck, and a long silver wand in her hand. Halley was entirely different. She was extremely tall with a figure as slim and straight as a board. Her long black hair fell to her waist in a tight braid, and her eyes shone a deep blue.

"Now, I do believe your natural colors are scarlet red, lavender, and emerald green. Correct?"

Hermione  
nodded.

"Alright. Gwen," Halley continued. "Paint the nails a deep crimson and give her a smoky eye. I'll be looking for the black gown that arrived this morning."

While she sat, Hermione thought about what she was to say when she got to the hospital. Her anticipation was increasing dramatically. And what was she to do if Lucius And Narcissa were there? She watched in fascination as Gwen painted her nails with magic. (Literally.)

"Here it is!" Halley called out from behind a stack of clothes. She jumped over to the two ladies and held out a dress.

"Tada!"

Hermione had to catch her breath.

She stood at the steps in front of the hospital, preparing herself to go in and begin the charade. But it wasn't hard to feel sure of herself. After Gwen and Halley springing on her with their years of experience, she'd never felt more confident.

With the crimson nails and smoky eye makeup, she'd painted her lips a dark red. They had curled her hair into big, loose curls and left it parted to the side. The gown was… Hermione loved the gown. It fit her like a glove, hugging her waist down. The top was loose and belted at the waist with a large tan belt. It fell off her shoulders, covering her chest but totally exposing everything from an inch below the collarbone and up.

She pushed open the doors and ran to the desk (Thanking god they'd given her flats to wear.).

"Where is Draco Malfoy." She said, breathing heavily. The nurse pointed to the stairway. "Head injuries and memory loss; third floor, room 1492."

"Thank you."

Hermione walked as fast as she could up the stairs, appearing to everyone else as if she was overly worried and racing to the room of someone she cared for. She hit the target dead on.

She walked along the hall feeling a bit weary after running up the stairs. As she strode, she saw the room numbers.

1486.

1488.

1490.

1492.

She stopped in front of the door, looking through the small glass pane. He was sleeping. And from the look of it, no one else was inside.

She opened the door and made her way quietly to the bed. She sat on the side of the bed and watched him for a moment before taking his hand.

He looked terrible. His forehead was beaded with sweat, his hair stuck to his forehead, his skin a ghostly pale, and large bags under his eyes. He wore a thin white cotton shirt with the blankets pushed down to the waist. His fingertips were icy cold.

"What are you doing here?" A voice said slowly.

She turned and looked at the back wall. Lucius Malfoy sat alone in a chair, scowling and glaring furiously at her.

"What's happened to him?" She asked, pretending to be ignorant. "I saw an article in the daily prophet this morning and-"

"Why. Are. You . _Here?" _Lucius repeated through clenched teeth.

Hermione frowned and looked at the floor, pretending to be nervous.

"Malfoy… Draco and I are-"

"Lucius?"

The two people turned their heads to the doorway to see Narcissa standing in the doorway holding two cups of coffee.

"Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said respectfully, nodding towards her.

"Hermione Granger." Narcissa said coldly. "So it is you."

"I was just asking her why she was here, love."

The girl opened her mouth to speak, but felt the boy shift next to her. She focused her attention on him, watching him with curious awe as he stared up her with his silvery grey eyes.

She felt her cover breaking instantaneously.

**A/N**

**So… What'd you think?**

**I wanted to post this sooner…. I couldn't wait until Tuesday! **

**We'll see if I can get another chapter posted on Tuesday, then continue the weekly cycle. Since it's holidays, that means no school so I could write more! But I have things I need to do on Sunday and Monday so… We'll see! **

**I watched the final episode of iCarly… Wow. That was actually really sad. A little cheesy, but sad none the less! I didn't like how they just cut it off so I'm now writing a story about it! I posted it last night and it has like, 9 followers already so I'm definitely going to keep working on it! You should check it out and review it… It's called iKnow Everything Has Changed.**

**And a big thanks to you all! I have 9 followers for this story, a few favorites, and 2 reviews! I would love to see my email blown up with messages that say; '*Someone random* Has reviewed your story, Red Snow.' Pretty please? I'd be extra thankful!**

**A BIG shout out and public thanks to Caitie Manda, who left a long review that made my day! Thanks Caitlyn!**

**Oh, and if you have ANY ideas for scenes or plot twist, PM me! I'd love to hear how you want the story to go!**

**Thanks so much! Now you should review it!:)**

**~icywhisperingkiss**


	3. Meeting the new Draco

"Who are you? He asked slowly. Hermione smiled when she felt his hand soften in hers, and turn so he held hers as well.

"Hermione." She said, faking tears. "Hermione Granger. You- you can't remember _anything?"_

_ "_Miss. Granger." Lucius said annoyed. "I must ask you to leave immediately."

"I can't." She told him, forcing her voice to shake. She didn't brake Draco's eye contact. "I must stay."

"May I ask _why?"_

"I love him."

Honestly, it was painful forcing the words out of her. But she did, and all three of the Malfoy's eyes widened. It was Narcissa who broke the silence by scoffing at Granger.

"That's bloody ridiculous."

"And why is that?"

"He'd never love you back."

"But he does." She looked into Draco's eyes. "He just can't remember."

Lucius appeared to be holding back a tantrum. His lips were pursed, and his face was quickly turning a bright shade of red.

"We've been going out a while." Hermione stated. And she went on the tell the story Fredrick had told her. She hoped they wouldn't find any contradictions she may have overlooked. But they didn't seem to. When she had finished speaking, she watched the Malfoy senior as he tried to stay calm.

"Draco is this true?" Narcissa asked, temporarily forgetting her sons memory problem.

He shrugged as a nurse walked in.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy. Can I fetch you anything, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked.

"A glass of water?"

Draco appeared young, and innocent. Looking at the sick, broken boy, it was hard to believe that on his arm he had the death eater mark.

"Sure thing."

The nurse walked to the side of the room. Hermione was thankful for her presence. It ensured her at least temporary protection from the rage of the Malfoys.

"I must ask you for proof." Lucius demanded once the nurse had left.

"Proof?" Hermione hadn't been given any 'proof.'

"It was a secret affair. There is no proof."

"Even the smartest witches may slip up and leave evidence."

"Your son was in on it too. You're insulting your own heir."

The two of them glared furiously at her. Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." Said a man peeking into the doorway. "Might I speak with you for a moment alone in my office?"

They stood. Just before exiting the room, Lucius pointed his cane at Hermione and growled out a quiet, "Later."

That left Hermione and Draco alone.

Fantastic.

"Why do they disapprove?" Malfoy asked. What a difficult question…

"We weren't exactly friends in school…" Hermione began to explain. "We actually were enemies. You see, my two best friends, Harry and Ron are quite famous. Or, Harry is famous and Ron's his sidekick. You detested them."

"Why?"

'_This is weird…' _Hermione thought.

"In the Wizard World- before the war, mind you- blood status is important to some people."

"Like me?"

She nodded.

"Harry's a half blood. Half pureblood, half Muggle. Ron's a pureblood, but his father is head of Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. The rest of the family treats them of equals."

"And what about you? Why do I despise you?"

Hermione hit his arm playfully.

"You don't anymore. Thank god, you came to your senses. But I'm a Muggleborn."

"I really cared that much about blood?"

"That and more." She laughed out. "But it's not the same now."

"Obviously." He said, glancing at their intertwined fingers.

Hermione felt sick. She didn't mind lying to the Ferret, but if he couldn't remember anything, it was like lying to someone innocent. She wondered if this gave him a fresh start. She decided against it.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy walked back into the room, their expressions vacant.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked nervously, not sure how to respond.

"There's nothing more they can do." Narcissa said. "They wish for him to be put under protection of the ministry from this point on, but apart from that…"

"I can leave?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Lucius answered sourly.

"But… He just woke up." Hermione said, dazed.

"Other than his missing memories, nothing's out of order." Narcissa explained quite civilly. "He's free to go."

Acting as equals, Narcissa and Hermione helped Draco stand and watched as he walked casually to grab a coat. (He was already wearing a pair of wrinkled black trousers.

"Where exactly am I going?" He asked once they had stepped out of the door.

"Malfoy Manor."

"My flat."

Lucius and Hermione spoke at the same moment, causing Lucius to glare and Hermione to act innocent.

"He'll be returning home with us." Lucius barked.

"Why? He's of age. You'd rather come with me, right love?"

Love. God, she choked on the word as it came out. She prayed it wouldn't sound so.

"No. He'll be returning with us." Lucius repeated.

Draco looked back and forth between the three. Each stared at him differently. Narcissa with expectance, Lucius with anger and determination, and Hermione with curiosity.

"I'm sorry," He began. "But I'm going with Hermione."

Hermione did a mental celebration.

"Son…" Lucius declared warningly. "Do not disappoint me."

"At this moment, I know her as well as I know you."

_'Good god,'_ she thought. _'He sounds like his old self again.'_

"Draco, let's go." She said, tugging on his arm, trying to pull his gaze away from his father. It worked.

She pulled him towards the fireplaces by which people were meant to floo. She gave him the address and told him she'd go first to remind him how to accomplish the task.

With a firm voice, she said the address and the world around her faded.

She smiled as she saw her apartment intact and clean. She bloody loved her apartment.

Then, Draco Malfoy was there. It was weird to say the least.

"This is nice." He said upon entry. She agreed.

"It's ten 'o'clock." She stated. "I'll show you where you'll sleep."

She walked into her bedroom- her precious bedroom- and pulled open the covers for him.

He frowned at her. "You don't want to…"

She gasped and shook her head furiously. "No. No, no, no. It wasn't ever…_That _kind of relationship. God, no."

"So we've never-"

"No. I'm quite sure."

"So you won't be bothered if we stay in the same bed? A queen sized bed, at that."

She attempted to compose herself.

"It's alright. Hey, I'm going to call my friend and have him bring over a pair of night trousers for you. Do you want anything from the kitchen?"

"Don't bother to call him for that. I can run over to my parents in the morning and get all of my stuff. Well… If I can find my parents home."

"I'll take you. So you don't want anything from the kitchen?"

He shook his head and climbed under the covers, pulling the blankets to his chin.

As Hermione made her way to the kitchen, she thought how odd this situation was. Her enemy was in her bedroom, sleeping in her bed, and he couldn't remember that they weren't enemies.

She poured a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter, _sipping it and thinking. How outraged Lucius and Narcissa must be,'_ she thought_. 'Their heir is rooming with a Muggleborn who drives a civic and wears jeans…' _She laughed at the irony of all of it.

With a sigh, the girl made her way back to her room. Draco was already asleep, his chest moving up in down heavily. Hermione laid on the opposite side of the bed and stared at the ceiling until she fell asleep.

She smelled something wonderful, and it scared her.

She jumped out of bed, grabbed a broom leaning against her wall and her wand, and ran to the kitchen perfectly ready to pulverize whatever intruder had broken into her house. But that didn't explain the smell…

She ran into him in the hallway, immediately screaming and smacking him with the straw-like part of the broom.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

She froze and dropped the broom.

"Malf- Draco. I'm sorry, I forgot you were here-"

He chuckled and walked into the kitchen without a word, giving Hermione an increasing case of curiosity.

"What's on your shirt?" She asked, pointing to the white dots splattered across the front.

Her question was answered at the sight of pancakes on a plate.

"Wow." Was the only word she could say. He slid her a fork and jar of syrup across the counter.

"So, what're we doing today." He said, a mouthful of pancake. Where was the Malfoy that she knew?

"I figure we could run by your parent's house and you could steal some of your old clothes."

He smiled. "Sounds dangerous."

"Trust me, you've done more dangerous than that when you were a baby."

He tilted his head. "Like what?"

With a shrug she replied, "You're just the dark type. You get into trouble. Your family is closely associated, or was closely associated, with Voldemort and his followers. Actually, you three were followers."

"Who's Voldemort?"

Hermione explained everything from the death of the Potters to his rise in their fourth year to his final destruction six years earlier. He was utterly speechless.

"I was of follower of _him?" _

"Well, at first. In the end, you didn't want to be. But you were too far in to walk away."

He buried his face in his hands.

"Hey… It's not bad." She lied. "You could have stayed with him. Then you'd be in Azkaban right now."

Well… Nobody ever said she was good at encouragement.

"Thanks." He muttered sarcastically.

"Come on." She pulled him to his feet. "Take a shower. It'll make you feel better."

"A shower?"

"Yeah."

She pulled out a towel from under the sink and handed it to him, then showed him how to work the shower nozzle. The girl left the bathroom, so to give him privacy.

Hermione stood at the dishwasher, loading everything in and thinking about what to do. She finished the dishes in record time, and went on to sweeping the floor. How strange it was to have seen Draco Malfoy- Death Eater- making pancake in her kitchen.

He came around the corner wearing his clothes, scrunching up his hair with a towel.

"Are you showering this morning?" He asked. With a shake of her head, she walked back to her room and put her hair up in a ponytail, then covered the top of her head with a ball cap.

"We'll have to get you a hat and pair of sunglasses." She said thoughtfully. "I don't want this affair leaking to the public all at once.

With that, she pulled out her sunglasses and wand, and left through the front door.

He followed like a puppy, watching her climb into her car.

"Why are we taking this?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I like to do things the Muggle way."

With that, they were off and beginning their day.

**Hey everybody! It's nice to see you all again J So here's chapter two (The first 'chapter' was just an introduction.) I hope you liked it!**

**Remember to PM me anything you think could improve the story, plot twists, random ideas, or whatever! I won't turn ANYTHING down! **

**And review! Review this story like it's your dying wish! **

**And finally, check out my other story, an iCarly fanfiction called, iKnow Everything Has Changed.**

**I like that story too J**

**Love you all!**

**~icywhisperingkiss**


	4. Their day out

"Aren't you coming in?"

Draco looked nervously at the large Malfoy Manor.

"No, I must run to the ministry for a quick errand. I'll be back in half an hour."

He nodded his head as if trying to convince himself it'd be okay.

With a mental groan, she added, "I'll see you in a bit, love." And she kissed his cheek.

It wasn't as she expected, though. He wasn't course and rough. His skin was soft, and smooth. And he had a distinct smell to him. It was like smoke, and cinnamon. However, to avoid a possibly awkward situation, she didn't say anything about it and pushed the thoughts out of her mind.

He stepped out of the car and walked onto the sidewalk, making his way to the gate and pathway. For a split second, she felt the temptation to join him. But she decided against it under two reasons. 1) He'd been here a thousand time before, even if he didn't remember it. 2) He was Draco Malfoy! Her sworn enemy of over a decade of hatred and loathing! He didn't need her.

She pulled away into the street and drove speedily, all the way to the ministry. Secretly, she loved driving. But all she would say when people asked her why she drove was that apparating gave her a headache.

She found her way to the ministry with little trouble. Once there, she raced in through the front doors, and all the way up to Fredrick's office.

"It's working."

He spun around in his chair. "What- with Malfoy?"

"Yes." Laughing softly, she sat on his desk. "He honestly believes I love him. And his parents too."

"Good job. And I assume he's your new roommate?"

She nodded.

"How'd that go?"

With a shrug she told him, "It wasn't life changing."

"Well, congratulations. But… Where is he?"

She told him he was at his parents grabbing his clothes. Immediately Fredrick shot to his feet.

"No, no, no, no. This is bad. This is very bad."

"What is? Why?"

"Informants say," His voice lowered. "Fenrir Greyback was seen lurking in Wiltshire earlier this morning. Say, around six' o'clock. You've got to go pick him up."

Hermione couldn't stand hearing the name of Fenrir Greyback. The idea of facing terrified her. She had a sudden flashback of years before near the end of the wizarding war when Bellatrix was handing her over to be eaten by him.

"I'll go." Hermione said shakily.

"Here's some money to buy him clothes. Check in tomorrow evening, alright?"

"What about work?"

"This is your work. You must be 100% dedicated to keeping him protected. No more leaving him alone, alright?"

Grudgingly, Hermione agreed and stepped out of his office, practically running to her car. It took ten minutes to drive there. If Greyback really was in the area, he would've smelled Malfoy and gone after him. However, when she pulled up to the gravel driveway, she saw Malfoy sitting on the curb. He climbed into the car.

"They wouldn't let me in." He said, obviously annoyed. "They called me a traitor."

"I'm sorry."

She chugged down the street, her car making an annoying clicking noise.

"I ran by the office and picked up my paycheck, so let's go out and buy you some clothes."

"No, I won't-"

"Draco you smell like a sewer."

He smirked and crossed his arms. "Well then."

"So what do you want to look for?" She asked. He gave her a shrug.

"Something casual."

"Casual." She laughed saying the word. "You have never been one to dress casually."

"Well I want to start."

The frustration in his voice was evident. She stopped laughing and bumped him softly with her elbow.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by it. If you want, we can go to some Muggle stores."

He stared out of the window, leaning back into his seat. Hermione shook her head slightly and drove through the town until she found the best place to purchase clothes.

Republic.

"Here, you'll try this on as well."

"I can't hold any more clothes, Hermione."

"Than hand a few to me."

She took a pile of clothes out of his arms and walked over to another rack.

"That is enough." Malfoy said. "We should just try them on already. We've been in here for ages."

"It's only been an hour." She corrected. "Fine. Let's go."

She walked ahead of him to the dressing room, piling everything onto a bench inside. She then went on to arrange everything into outfits for him to try on.

"Really, are you like this when you go shopping by yourself?"

"You'll thank me later."

"Yeah, I'll thank you when my feet fall off from walking."

"Stop whining and try this on."

She exited the dressing room and waited patiently as he grunted. He came out in a pair of straight leg jeans, sneakers, a white collared shirt under a grey sweater, and a black overcoat.

"It looks nice." She stated. "Do you like it?"

He bit his lip and shook his head. With a laugh, she pushed him back in.

The second time he came out, he hated the clothes. And the third time, and the fourth time. Until finally, he came out in another pair of straight leg jeans, a dark blue long sleeved fitted shirt, and a grey blazer.

"How do you like this outfit?"

He smiled a little. "I like it."

"Will you wear it?"

"Of course."

"Then take them off and hand them to me so I can hold onto them."

They went through another two outfits before he found another shirt and pair of jeans he liked. The next gap before an item was four outfits, and that time he only found a shirt. Exasperated, she sent him out into the store to pick an outfit he liked. What he found was interesting.

It was a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that weren't too tight, but fitting. A grey shirt with a small v-neck, a leather jacket, and a dark blue beanie.

"Where'd the hat come from?" Hermione asked. He gave her a toothy smile.

"Can I get it?"

"No."

"_Please?" _

She shook her head firmly. "Draco, I don't think so."

He stepped up close to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pouting. She felt her muscles tense at first, but soon let herself relax as the smoky cinnamon scent overwhelmed her. She looked up at his big, pleading eyes and couldn't help but give in.

"Fine. Give me the hat."

He smiled widely again and put the hat in her hands.

"Thank you."

He skipped into the dressing room leaving Hermione to roll her eyes. A girl who worked at the store came up and smiled. She was tall, blonde with tan skin and blue eyes. Her badge was pinned to her mini dress and read, "Hello, my name is Heather."

"I noticed you seem to be having a little trouble finding clothes…" She said, motioning to the cart filled with the perfectly good clothes Malfoy didn't want.

"Yes…" Hermione said, a little embarrassed. "Could you help?"

"Of course. When he's in his street clothes we can go through the store and find some that he likes."

"Draco, could you change into your clothes?" The brunette asked sweetly. He gave her a muffled, "yeah," and was out only a moment later.

"You work here?" He asked. Heather nodded. "Good. My girlfriend's clueless when it comes to what men wear."

Heather smiled fondly and poked his side. "I know _just _what to get you. Come with me."

The two of them walked off together, leaving Hermione alone. She scoffed at the idea of Draco Malfoy making a Muggle friend. But something inside of her ticked when the worker had poked him… She'd read about flirting, and that was flirting. She was sure.

She didn't bother to go after them, because it was true. She really was clueless when it came to clothes.

But after fifteen minutes of boredom, she looked over her shoulder. What she saw appalled her. Heather was standing by him, very close to him, and getting closer by the minute.

"Draco!" Hermione called, him snapping to attention. "Would you come here for a moment?"

He walked over, his breathing slow. His eyes were wide, as if he was just realizing what had almost happened.

"Love, please." She said, pulling on his arm a little. "Be careful with her."

"I don't… I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

He tilted his head and looked and the ground dejectedly.

"I wish could remember you."

_No you don't._

"Me too." She lied. "Now, what've you gotten?"

He simply smiled bashfully and made his way into the dressing room. After Heather dumped the rest of his clothes in Hermione's arms, she went into a back room chewing gum loudly.

Draco tried on four other outfits, and Hermione liked all of them. He wore them with confidence. And he bought no sweaters.

"Where are we going now?" He asked after they had put all of the bags in the trunk. The shopping trip had cost roughly around 500 pounds, which Hermione wasn't exactly comfortable spending, but Fredrick had given her 200 pounds and promised her more if she needed it.

"I know just the place…"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Hermione went on to the counter and asked the lady for a large scoop of strawberry ice cream. Draco had scoffed at her, sounding exactly like his old self when he did. She asked him how he knew he loved vanilla most, but he couldn't answer.

"It's just one of those things that stays with you." He guessed.

The couple sat at a table beside a window and looked out at the street, slowly eating their treat.

"I just can't believe you'd eat that." He sneered at her cone.

"You've never had strawberry ice cream at Quinn's, have you?"

"I've had strawberry."

"But not from Quinn's."

She spooned a bite and held it out for him to try.

"Come on. It won't kill you, now will it?"

He glared at her before eating the ice cream. He thought a moment before swallowing.

"Well, it's not total rubbish." He mumbled.

"What's that? Draco Malfoy admitting he's wrong?"

He rolled his eyes and smirked, taking a bite of his plain vanilla.

"And they make all of this without-"

She shushed him.

"Without magic?" She asked. "Yes. It's all handmade."

"Impossible."

"You'd be surprised."

"No way can anything be made this good without it."

She shrugged and took another bite, looking smug. She knew the truth. Malfoy was still too pig headed to admit that he knew, but that was expected. No one could expect him to go from prick to gentleman from a memory loss.

"It's interesting seeing how they entertain themselves." He said thoughtfully, staring out the window again. "They have music in those boxes-"

"IPods."

"And they play weird games on them as well."

"Applications."

"And they watch other Muggles entertaining themselves on a larger box."

"Television."

"Thank you." He said sarcastically, but he was smiling. "You're really quite remarkable."

Hermione blushed, feeling angry at herself for blushing. But a compliment was a compliment, even from Malfoy. She tried to change the conversation by talking fast.

"We've got to go to the grocery store after this and pick up some things for you, and I need some food because I'm almost out. And while we're there, we might as well-"

She suddenly realized he was so close to me. She stopped talking.

"Or we could just go home." He murmured, leaning in closer. Hermione didn't want to act like this was totally freaking her out, so for the sake of the mission, she prepared herself for the kiss.

She felt something cold and icy onto her nose. When she opened her eyes, his were staring back at her, a smile tugging on his lips.

He swiped off a little strawberry from her nose and ate it off of his pinkie.

"Maybe I'll give strawberry a chance."

**DRAMIONE!**

**Sorry, I am a huge Dramione lover…. !**

**Anyway, I have been seeing some Catching Fire pictures… (November 22, 2013), and Maximum Ride has a release date (January 10, 2014), and the Avengers two (May 1, 2015)! Let's not forget Iron Man 3, Pirates of the Caribbean 5, and Percy Jackson; Sea of Monsters! (I know they totally botched the first movie… But I'm still excited to see the second!)**

**And (I'm sorry), but I am so thankful Twilight is over… I'm just not into the vampires. Or Kristen Stewart. **

**I'm curious… Are there any Hunger Games super fans who can answer this question? (Warning, this will be a spoiler if you haven't read Mockingjay!)**

**Even though Katniss killed President Coin, would they still have the Capital Games? Just curious...**

**Anyway, here you go. I hope you enjoyed!**

**~icywhisperingkiss**


	5. Confrontation

**Four**

It was difficult for Hermione to find things to do. So, once at home, she proposed Draco nap while she cooked dinner. Their trip to the grocery had lasted several hours. Hermione had not been prepared for the crowd that had appeared. Apparently, some Harry Styles look alike had been seen. Therefore, Draco and Hermione returned to her flat with only a few bags, and were quite exhausted.

He didn't want her to make dinner alone, and insisted he helped. With a sigh, she handed him a cutting board, knife, and jar of olives.

"Cut." She instructed. "Take each olive, and cut it in fourths."

He chuckled, then looked at her again. "You're not serious. This isn't some kind of payback for insisting I help you?"

"No, it's not punishment. You won't want to take a huge bite of olive in your pizza, will you?"

"Olive? On pizza?"

"Tuna olive pizza." She corrected. He frowned.

"Come on, I hate olives."

She leaned against the counter and stared expectantly at him.

"You don't know that. You thought you hated strawberry ice cream, but-"

"That was different."

"Shut up and cut the olives."

He rolled his eyes and walked off into the bedroom.

"You're not really leaving me now, are you?" She called out past the now closed door.

He didn't answer.

Feeling a little guilty about her rude behavior, she put the olive jar in the fridge and pulled out the recipe book.

What to make for a spoiled rotten, self obsessed enemy… That was the question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, she carefully spread the frosting on the cake- meaning frosting and cake quite literally.

She had made pasta with asparagus and chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. Her grandmothers brilliant recipe for the cake was sure to end any argument.

It was 6:00, and getting dark quickly. And, of course, storming ridiculously. Hermione rolled her eyes at the sight of a Muggle couple kissing across the street.

She set the cake on the counter and wiped her hands on her apron, heading towards the bedroom to wake Malfoy up.

He slept on his side breathing heavily. She sat next to him, just watching him for a moment. His blonde hair fell over his closed eyes, touching his eyelashes.

"Draco," She said, touching his arm above the elbow. "Wake up. Dinners ready."

"'Mione." He moaned, pulling her down and rolling over. One arm was held tightly around her waist, the other entangled in her hair. His mouth rested below her ear, hot breath sending unwanted shivers all over. Her back was pressed against his chest.

"Draco." She said a little louder, trying to push him off of her, but he wouldn't wake. And his grip was so firm- soft, but firm- she couldn't escape. She tried against him, tried turning and saying his name, but he wouldn't wake. He slept like a rock.

After fifteen minutes, her sleepiness took over, causing her to lay still and fall sleep in the arms of the death eater…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hermione! I know you're in here! Open up!"

Hermione Granger shot up, a groggy Malfoy following her actions. She picked up her alarm clock up and gasped. 9:30 AM? How could they have slept through all of yesterday?

"Open up! We need to talk to you!"

Crap. Ginny and Ron's voices rang through the house, their fists colliding against the door. That is, until Ginny shouted out a panicked unlocking charm and footsteps. I jumped out of bed and pulled the covers over a very surprised Draco's head.

"Stay in here." She whispered, running out into the living room.

Immediately, they were upon her. Ginny wrapped her in a hug, asking her why she hadn't returned her owls. Hermione was confused.

"I didn't get any-"

Then she saw. There were a dozen letters sitting on the counter, along with twice as many feathers.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. Ginny thrust a large piece of paper forward.

"This."

Hermione opened the Daily Prophet, flipped through a few pages, then saw it.

It was an image taken across the street from Quinn's. It was Hermione and Draco laughing, then leaning in. It didn't complete the scene with the ice cream on her nose. It stopped just before that. Luckily for Hermione, from the way she was sitting, you couldn't see her face.

But how could someone take the picture? She hadn't noticed anyone.

"What about it?" Hermione asked, trying to sound confused.

"That's you and the ferret." Ron said. "What're you doing with him?"

"That's not me." She argued.

The Weasley siblings gave her annoyed looks.

"Hermione, you're wearing the exact same sweater."

She hadn't been able to change the night before. She glanced at her scarlet red sweater, then looked at the one in the picture.

"It's a sweater. A million people could have it."

"'Mione, my mum made you that sweater. It has your initials in golden thread across the front." Ginny said angrily. "Why are you denying it? Just explain."

Just when Hermione thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. The shower turned on in the restroom.

'_The Ferret,' _Hermione thought.

"He's in there, isn't he." Ron huffed, making his way towards her room.

"Ronald Weasley, stop right there. You have no right-"

"What are you doing with the Ferret? I thought you hated him."

Hermione was temporarily distracted by Ginny, giving Ron the opportunity to duck into the restroom.

"Malfoy, is that you?"

Hermione and Ginny heard a muffled, "Who's there."

"It's Weasley."

"Weasel?"

"Come out and face me, ferret."

Hermione pulled her red headed friend out of the bathroom doorway.

"Sorry Draco. Just come out when you're done."

Ginny and Ron looked horrified as Hermione made them sit on barstools next to the counter. She worked in the kitchen to put up the food she'd made the night before. The pasta was inedible, having dried overnight, but the sauce and cake seemed perfectly fine.

"What's going on?" Ron asked again, sounding quite panicked.

Hermione stopped what she was doing and leaned against the counter, her back facing the Weasleys.

"Are you together?" Ginny asked once Hermione wouldn't answer.

God, she hated lying to her friends. But she had to.

In the most confident voice she could muster, she answered, "Yes."

"Since when?" Ron flipped out, standing.

Hermione told them exactly what Fredrick had told her. She put in as much detail and thought into it as she could, trying so desperately to make it sound believable.

"No memory?" Ron asked. "Well that's convenient."

"What, do you think she's making this up?"

There was Ginny. Supportive no matter what.

"Why would she make up dating Malfoy?"

"I don't know. Maybe she's trying to make someone jealous."

"You?"

"No…"

"Good, because that'd be ridiculous."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the relationship between them. It was amusement to last days just by watching their comebacks.

Then Malfoy came out of the bedroom wearing clothes bought yesterday. He had on grey skinny jeans, a knockoff of vans trainers, a tight black long sleeved shirt, and, of course, his precious blue beanie.

"What's going on? What Weasel."

"Not Weasel, Weasley." Hermione explained. "Remember when I told you about my friends? Well, this is Ron and his sister Ginny."

"Oh, right."

Draco smiled and shook their hands politely.

"I'm guessing Hermione's told you about my problem?" He said. "So I can't remember you, or whatever I did-"

"Which was a lot." Ron said under his breath. Malfoy pretended not to hear.

"But I want to apologize. It's probably weird to see her associating with the enemy."

Ginny smiled and gave Hermione a surprised look.

"Wow. Where did the ferret go?"

"What ferret?"

"It was fourth year," Ginny began to explain. "As punishment for you trying to attack Harry when his back was turned, a teacher transfigured you into a ferret. But I guess we should stop calling you that now…"

"No, call me whatever." He said casually. "I bloody likely deserve it."

Hermione pulled out the cake and smiled. "Anybody want some?"

"When'd you make this?" Malfoy asked.

"Last night after you'd gone to bed." She didn't want to say they'd had an argument in front of Ginny and the already grumpy Ron. "I thought you'd like it."

Draco smiled lovingly and went over to the cabinet to pull plates down.

"Ron and I should really go. We're meeting George in town for lunch." Ginny said. "Hermione, could we go out tomorrow? We haven't talked in ages."

"But you just talked." Ron pointed out.

"Ron, that wasn't talking."

Ginny agreed with Hermione, and hugged her before pushing Ron out of the apartment.

"So could we meet up tomorrow at eleven in the Leaky Cauldron?"

Hermione frowned. "I'd much rather stay in the Muggle Side of London, if that's okay. No Rita Skeeter there."

"Got it. How about at McDonalds on 2nd street."

"Right. See you!"

Ginny closed the door, letting Hermione fall back against the fridge with a groan.

"What's wrong?"

"That was _terrible." _

"Why? It seemed alright to me."

"You're a boy. You wouldn't know."

"I'd say I'm offended, but I'm afraid you won't let me have a slice of cake…"

"You know I won't."

She ran forward and grabbed the plate of cake off of the counter and headed into the living room. Draco chased after her, both standing on either side of the couch.

"Trapped." He said, smiling devilishly.

"Never."

She apparrated myself into bedroom, slamming the door shut.

"Oh, you want to play that game?"

She heard a swishing sound, then a cry of pain coming from behind her.

Hermione turned around, looking for Draco.

He had fallen onto the ground. Everything below his right knee had been splinched.

Excellent. (Not.)

**I'm sick. Hooray.**

** I hope you all are having a better day than me.**

** ~icywhisperingkiss**


	6. Monopoly and Meds

_She ran forward and grabbed the plate of cake off of the counter and headed into the living room. Draco chased after her, both standing on either side of the couch._

_ "Trapped." He said, smiling devilishly. _

_ "Never."_

_ She apparrated myself into bedroom, slamming the door shut._

_ "Oh, you want to play that game?"_

_ She heard a swishing sound, then a cry of pain coming from behind her._

_ Hermione turned around, looking for Draco._

_ He had fallen onto the ground. Everything below his right knee had been splinched. _

_ Excellent. (Not.)_

Hermione sat with her head in her hands, listening to the moans that escaped his lips. She was outside the room, waiting as the nurses reattached his leg.

She realized she should've known better than to apparate with him. He obviously needed to be re-trained in magic and apparition. That was a task she'd take on herself. It wouldn't be like the ministry to take in a wizard and train them, especially if he'd already graduated from Hogwarts.

"Miss. Granger? We're finished if you'd like to see him. Don't wake him up, though." A nurse had appeared in the hall; her clothes splattered with blood.

Immediately, she pushed through the doors of his room. He laid on the bed grimacing as a nurse pulled his pants leg down.

"I am so sorry." She gushed out, sitting next to him. She wrapped her arms around him, in reality feeling a bit sorry. But to him, she appeared a extremely sorry girlfriend.

"No, I shouldn't have tried."

"But I gave you the idea-"

"Hermione, stop it. I shouldn't have done it. Will you hush up?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're so stubborn."

"Yes, I'm the stubborn one."

"Excuse me? Was that sarcasm?"

"In case you haven't noticed, my leg was just splinched."

"Well I-"

_'Wow,'_ She thought. '_I really have no other excuse.'_

"Anyway," She began. "Did the doctors say when you'd be let out?"

"In a couple of hours. It's a minor case."

She smiled at him, not expecting what he'd say next.

"I'm sorry for being an arse in school."

With a chuckle, she said, "A total arse, you mean."

"Totally."

He took her hand and leaned back onto the metal headboard.

"You're so beautiful."

Hermione awkwardly stared at the wall. He wasn't awkward, though. He stroked her palm with his thumb, gazing up at her.

"I never did get to eat a slice of that chocolate cake…" He murmured.

"I'll be sure to get it for you when you get back." She said, standing. "I'll go find the nurse."

And without another word, she left the room.

Who knew monopoly could be so much fun?

After coming home from Mungos, Draco had been prescribed three days of bed rest- or, couch rest. Hermione had only tolerated the first two hours of his infatuation with the show, Degrassi, until she pulled out a coffee table and the board game.

Ten properties into the game for Draco, and five for Hermione meant fierce competition. Malfoy had taken the many cheap properties angle, and Hermione had gone all in with the boardwalk and a few other risky properties.

"Prepare to be defeated." She laughed out, watching him nervously roll the dice.

She needed him to walk five spaces, or seven spaces for him to land on her boardwalks. He threw the dice on the table and…

"Ha! Six!"

She groaned inwardly and slammed her fist onto the couch. "Come on, just let me win."

"You don't really want me to let you in."

She thought about it for a moment. "No, I guess not."

He moved his six spaces and waited for her to roll. If she landed on a two, three, or five she was done for. And of course…

"Five? Did you use the confundus charm?"

"What?"

"Never mind. Just- how did you win?"

He shrugged. "I guess I'm just better than you."

"Ferret."

"Ooh," He breathed in sharply between his teeth. "That hurts."

A smirk was painted across his face.

"Not as much as this."

She was going to fake slap him, but he grabbed onto her wrist and held tightly.

"You wouldn't hit a guy who just got out of a hospital, would you?"

"Maybe."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Will you run down town and pick up strawberry ice cream from Quinn's?"

Hermione smirked. "If you're a good boy and drink all of your medicine."

There was an annoyed look that clouded over his face.

"I hate medicine."

"I know, but you've got to take it."

He sighed heavily. "Whatever."

With a laugh, the brown haired girl walked over into the kitchen, instructing the boy to pick up the game.

"Why do I have to?" He whined.

"Because I'm making you lunch."

He perked up. "What are you making?"

She smirked again. "It's a surprise."

"Come on."

"Stop whining!"

She didn't notice him gazing at her as she moved through the kitchen.

"C'mon, you said you would take it."

…

"Please."

…

"You won't feel any better unless you take it."

…

Malfoy sat up in bed, his lips pursed together in a tight line. Hermione sat facing him holding a vial filled to the brim with a pasty white, goopy liquid.

"Draco, drink this and I'll bring you home ice cream tomorrow when I'm finished talking to Ginny."

He closed his eyes and sucked his lips in, nodding once and holding out his hand to take it. She handed it over to him cautiously, wondering if he would only dump it out.

"Oh my god, I think it just moved on its own." Draco moaned, looking at it nervously. Hermione laughed.

"Of course it didn't. Just get it over with."

He pulled the cork out of the top and grimaced. "Bottoms up."

"Bottoms up." She repeated.

He downed the medicine in one gulp, gagging once it had left his throat.

"That's vile." He choked out, taking a large drink of the ice water she'd prepared for him. "Almost as vile as your pizza."

She tilted her head and rolled her eyes. "You have five slices."

"I didn't want to make you feel bad."

"Oh, please."

He laid back and coughed again. "I don't think I'll ever be able to eat again."

"So I won't need to bring you home Quinn's?"

He took her hand and sighed. "Darling, now of course you will."

The pair laughed at his cheesy line. Hermione went and grabbed a pair of pajamas from her drawer, heading into the bathroom to change.

"You know, you can change in front of me. I don't mind." He called out.

"I do, okay?"

She heard him chuckle. "So modest."

"Yeah, well…"

She came out in a plaid flannel pair of pajamas. As she'd already brushed her teeth, she turned off the lights and crawled onto the other side of the bed.

"Goodnight, Hermione." She heard him whisper.

"Goodnight, Draco."

She fell into a deep sleep, all of her nightmares revolving around one man.

Draco Malfoy.

_"Cissy, put the boys in the cellar! I'm going to have a conversation with this one, girl to girl."_

_ She saw him leaving the room. Harry left. Ron left. Narcissa left. Draco- her last chance of escape- left. She was alone._

_ Screams. Terrifying screams erupted from her._

_ His face flashed in her mind over and over throughout the torturer… Blood dripped down her arm. Then suddenly, it wasn't Bellatrix torturing her, it was Draco. A bloodlust expression was painted across his face. She pushed against him, pounding against his chest, but he wouldn't release her. She closed her eyes and moaned over the agonizing pain the rang through her arm as he drove the knife up and down, left and right. _

_ It lasted until she felt something wet touch her forehead. A name called out to her._

_ She broke free from the dream._

Sobs shook her body as Malfoy held her in his arms. He stroked her shoulder softly with his thumb, whispering reassurances to her.

"It's alright." He said, pressing his lips once again to the top of her head. "Nothing's going to hurt you."

She cried harder.

He didn't ask her what she had dreamt. He only comforted her as if he did know, and held her. She didn't think once about their childhood. She didn't think about the fact this boy was a death eater. She only thought about the way they sat together. Their legs were intertwined, his arms were wrapped around her shoulder, hers around his waist. Her face was pressed against the crook of his neck, her hot tears slipping down his collarbone. He held his lips to the side of her head, kissing her softly. Nothing else besides their hot breath seemed to matter.

Eventually, Draco lulled Hermione asleep with his quiet words.

She slept without dreams for the rest of the night, safe in the arms of the death eater.

**So… What'd you think?**

**Here's the deal. Monday- I was sick.**

**Tuesday- Was mega depressed because of the play.**

**Wednesday- REALLY sick.**

**Thursday- Totally didn't realize that today was Thursday, and didn't start to write the next two chapters until 3:00.**

**Friday- ****_Nothing._**

**I really like this chapter… Dramione is beginning. But of course, don't tell Hermione. She'd deny it profusely.**

**If you're into Maximum Ride fanfiction, you should check out this story… It's super awesome! I'm loving it so far… It's called 24 reasons why I hate Christmas, and it's by someone called VampireRide. VR will be posting a chapter everyday until (I'm guessing) The 24****th**** of December… Speaking of which…**

**I am declaring the 12 days of Christmas! Starting on the 14****th****, I'll be posting every day until Christmas day! (And the chapter on Christmas day will be SPECTACULAR!) So tell your friends if you will! And if you have any ideas, remember to PM them to me! I love hearing what you all think!**

**I'm over 10,000 words now… Actually 10,794! I usually have around 1,500- 2,000 words per chapter… On Microsoft Word, that's 5-7 pages, which is okay seeing as I'm doing two stories with two updates a week… That's about 7,000 words! So I'll update these regular times until the 12 days of Christmas starts. (And in case you follow both RS and IKEHC, I'm not doing the 12DOC for the iCarly story… I don't have the time to do both. I'm sorry!)**

**So that's all or now… I hope you like!**

**~icywhisperingkiss**

**Question of the day- Facebook or Instagram? **


	7. Blaise and Ginny

One question was on Hermione's mind. One question that seemed impossible to answer.

Where would she find a babysitter for the Ferret?

She'd called Ron who'd declined immediately. Neville, as a teacher at Hogwarts, couldn't come, Luna was busy with her baby, and she couldn't think of anyone she trusted with a wanted man.

It was 10:30, Hermione was dressed in a nice black high waist skirt, white blouse, and nude heels. She had done her hair up in a seashell braid, and her patience by then was worn.

"'Mione, I'm fine. I don't need someone to watch me."

As if she could explain. He was told the attack against him was random, and that he shouldn't worry about it. However, as it was now public that the two of them were a couple (sort of), Hermione had to find a wizard to stay with him. Not only that, but she really needed a wizard that knew the situation well, which was nearly impossible.

Just as she was on the verge of calling Ginny and canceling their lunch date, when suddenly, there was a knock at her door. Hermione froze in her tracks, staring at the door as if it were a dementor.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Malfoy asked, annoyed. She didn't respond.

"What's up with you?"

He walked, limping, to the door and opened it before she had a second thought. The most unlikely person walked in.

"Blaise Zabini?" Hermione gasped. "Is that really you?"

He strode in with his arms out. "The one and only."

A year or so after the war had ended, Hermione, Harry, and Ron had learned that many students were serving as double agents for the ministry. Blaise being one of them, he was rewarded with a job as Aurer. Most times, he worked closely with Harry. She had assumed he was in Romania with him…

"It's nice to see you again, Hermione." He said, hugging her. She laughed.

"Has it been since the ministry Christmas party?"

"I do believe it has."

Hermione pulled away from the hug and regained her serious expression. "Blaise, you know I'm with Draco, right?"

Blaise smirked and raised one eyebrow. "Hermione, I'm an agent of W.A.S.P. I know the whole story. In fact, Fredrick Hampton sent me over here to babysit your boyfriend while you go on an outing with the Weaselette."

She threw her arms around him and smiled. "Thank you _so much_."

"You going to introduce me to your friend, Hermione?" Draco scowled, sitting on the couch. Hermione chuckled.

"This is Blaise Zabini. He was a Slytherin at Hogwarts. You two were mates. And he's going to stay in with you while I'm out, alright?"

Scowling deeper, Malfoy rolled his eyes and crossed his legs. "Fine."

With one last apologetic look, Hermione grabbed her purse and walked towards the door.

"Blaise, his leg-"

"I know, Hermione. Go have fun."

She smiled again and closed the door behind her, mentally thanking Blaise for not being an evil good for nothing death eater.

Hermione and Ginny sat in a beaten up McDonald's eating blizzards and French fries.

"Any news from Harry?" Hermione asked casually.

Ginny shook her head sadly. "Nothing's come in the mail. I'm not worried exactly… Just frustrated that even if he could send an owl, they wouldn't allow it."

"Yeah, it's tough."

Ginny ate another spoonful of ice cream and smiled. "So you're rooming with the ferret now, are you?"

Hermione blushed at the suggestiveness of the statement. "Ginny it's not like that…"

"Oh really? Well, how's your father?"

She was thoroughly confused. "Um… He's well thank you? Er… how's yours?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, no, no. I mean, have you bonked him yet?"

Hermione tilted her head, still a bit confused.

"Has he shagged you?"

The girl choked on her ice cream, trying to unheard the question.

"God, no."

She realized this wasn't the way a girlfriend would act.

"I mean, we're not that kind of couple. We're… Um… Waiting?"

"For what?"

"For if we get more serious than a relationship."

The youngest Weasley smirked. "He is pretty cute."

With a slight smile and a distracted voice she replied, "He is, isn't he."

BACK AT THE FLAT…

"Oi, Malfoy, what'd you want to do?"

The blond shrugged.

"Watch T.V?"

Again, he shrugged.

"Talk about your relationship?"

…

"Talk about the weather?"

…

"Talk about Hermione's knockers?"

Draco Malfoy looked over his shoulder and gave Blaise a disgusted look.

"Just tell me what you want to do." Blaise said, by this time very annoyed. Malfoy didn't respond at all. "Alright then."

Zabini went to the back of the couch and flipped it over.

"What the-"

"We're going to clean this house head to toe for your darling girlfriend. I have seen this house before you moved in, and it is now a pit. Get up and we'll start with the kitchen."

Draco groaned and stuffed a pillow over his head.

"What, you don't want to get up?"

When Malfoy didn't respond, Zabini smirked and grabbed a plant vase off of the water vase, swishing the water around in the glass as he made his way back to Draco…

"Hermione, you should know that Ron isn't angry with you."

They stood inside of an art museum in downtown London, looking fascinated at the paintings when Ginny had brought up the subject of Ron.

"I'm sure he isn't happy about it." Hermione muttered, reading the plaque under the impressionistic piece.

"He just wished you would've told him. He feels left out."

With a roll of her eyes, Hermione kept walking.

"I didn't tell anybody, Ginny."

"I know, but we're your best friends."

"I thought you'd flip."

"Yeah, well, am I?"

Hermione took a deep breath and continued walking through the museum halls. It was funny, she thought, how she'd rather be home with the Ferret…

A mere two hours later, Hermione stood in front of the door to her flat, exhaustion setting over. It was well past five, and her brain was fogged with clothes, paintings, and French fries. All she wanted was to sleep away the world and forget everything.

However, when she opened the door, she found herself overly conscious of the scent of chocolate that leaked from the kitchen.

"Draco? Blaise?"

She stepped inside, dropping her plastic bags on the floor.

"Where are you?"

There was no noise coming from inside the house. She made her way through until she came to the back door behind the kitchen. Beyond the French doors there was a courtyard that was open to all of the apartments. Sure enough, Malfoy and Zabini stood on the patch of concrete, a hose in Blaise's hand. Their shirts sat on the ground, covered in something white and red. Malfoy was being hosed down, but both were dripping wet.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked quizzically.

Both boys froze and looked at her.

"We, uh, we cleaned the house… Then made chocolate cake since the last one fell on the floor…" Draco said nervously. "And I spilt spaghetti on my, and then Blaise laughed so I dumped it on his head…"

With yet another roll of her eyes, Hermione threw her hands up in the air and turned around.

"I'm going to sleep." She stated. "Don't wait up."

**Alright you guys! Four days until the 12 days of Christmas! Are you excited?**

**This chapter is shorter than most, and that's because of a few things… First off… Do you remember how I didn't get the part I wanted in the play? Well, I still didn't get the part, but I got understudy for another! So all of a sudden, I'm studying lines! Secondly, my best friend (who may or may not be reading this story) has picked a Christmas present. Apparently, it's going to be super expensive, and I'm going to love it. But of course, I'm broke, so I can't buy her a cool present back, so I'm being frugal and finishing a story I'm going to dedicate to her… It's about 30 pages so far, and 10,000 words. My goal is to get it to at least 30,000 words and 100 pages and give it to her on Christmas eve. I'm so scared that I won't finish it! So I'm spending a lot of time on that, a lot of time on my iCarly story, and a lot of time songwriting, since I got a job to write some vampire themed music for a woman to put on her website for the novel she wrote. But I'm working really hard to get at least 5 pages for every chapter I'll put up in the next few weeks. Okay?**

**Also, I live in the USA, so I want to apologize to any Europeans who I may offend by misusing a slang word, or term. I come from the land of derp.**

**And Facebook won the last daily question!**

**I love you all! PLEASE review! It makes me inspired to write!**

**~icywhisperingkiss**

**Question of the day- McDonald's or Burger King?**


	8. Decorations and Cookies Galore!

If only time moved quicker.

Hermione saw the days pass by until three weeks had come and gone. Most of the time, she didn't know what to do. She was 'off work', essentially, so she saw little point in going to the ministry aside from occasional check-ups on the case. She didn't need much shopping done. Ron had become distant, there was still no word from Harry, and Ginny's constant questioning on her relationship with Malfoy was extremely tiring. Add to that the Ferret's impertinence and ever present arrogance; she was scraping by.

Of course, there was the moments every once in a while where Draco didn't seem to be the same person. He became a loving, sweet, kind man with good intentions. However, Hermione saw past that and the image of him and Voldemort burned through her mind, quickly replacing any less than business related thoughts towards him.

It was on a Sunday afternoon where once again, Malfoy was whining about being bored.

"We haven't left the apartment in ages." He moaned.

"There's nothing to do outside."

"Hermione," He said, sitting up. "The whole world is outside. Let's get burgers or tai, and see a motion picture, or go to the zoo."

"I thought you hated the zoo."

"No more than this apartment."

She groaned and dropped her head in her hand on the counter.

"I just don't know what to do with you." She said dejectedly. "You don't under-"

"Don't say that. I bet if you'd tell me what's going on I'd understand perfectly well."

Suddenly, and idea popped into her head. She moved over to the couch and sat down, grabbing the remote and flipping through channels until she got to just the right movie. To her happiness, she found that it had just begun.

"What?" Draco asked, interested in her excited expression.

"Come over here." She said. "Draco, do you know what day it is?"

"December 11th… Why?"

She turned up the volume to the movie. The word's, ELF, flashed onto the screen.

"What is this?" He asked. She smiled.

"It's called Elf. It's a Christmas movie."

He smiled along with her and jumped up. "Can we make Christmas cookies?"

His childlike behavior came across in a wave of uncharacteristic innocence. She nodded.

"And then we'll get out Christmas decorations from the attic."

"And decorate a tree?"

"Absolutely."

She was surprised at his eagerness to decorate. Perhaps it was boredom, or perhaps it was not celebrating the holiday in the past. She concluded with the latter and vowed- trick or no trick- she would make this an incredible holiday for the both of them.

They washed their hands and flipped through the recipe book, finally settling on sugar cookies, chocolate crinkle cookies, and egg white cookies.

"'Mione, what one do you want to make first?"

She tilted her hair and stared at the three recipes. "Let's make the chocolate crinkles."

He walked to the refrigerator. "How many cold things."

"Cold things?"

"Eggs or milk?"

"Oh, yeah."

She read off the ingredients and began pulling things out of her shelves. By the time she was finished, Draco had read through the recipe and was now in full steam. He poured in the ingredients in one by one, insisting on tasting it after every step. Hermione laughed when he stuck his finger into the mix and held it in front of her tauntingly.

"I don't eat the batter…" She said unconvincingly. He tilted his head and smiled.

"Come on… You know you want to."

He held it under her nose just long enough for the chocolate scent to sweep through her. God, she wanted some. Hormones mess with the brain, you know. So… As hard as it was to admit… Hermione grabbed his hand and sucked off the batter from his finger.

"That's disgusting!" He laughed out, running over to the kitchen sink. "You barbarian."

"You're the one who waved it around in front of me!"

He only ran water over his finger before returning back to the dough.

"Is the oven ready?" She asked. He nodded, pulling out a cookie sheet.

"Is it time to scoop?"

She smiled back at him.

"It's time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours, two Christmas movies, and three batches of cookies later, Hermione and Draco were pulling out boxes of Christmas decorations from a storage room in the back of the flat.

"Why-" huff. "Do you have-" huff. "So many-" huff, "Christmas things?' Huff.

She took a deep breath and fell onto the couch.

"My parents were always firm believers in the idea of making the house look like a Christmas elf exploded. This is only what my parents decided to give me when I moved out. It's not a fraction of what they have."

He looked dumbfounded. "Really?"

"Really."

He sank on the couch next to her and gave her a pouty look.

"How about you and I just sit here and eat cookies and watch a movie? The decorations can wait."

He inched closer making her seriously uncomfortable.

"Yeah… No. We need to put this stuff up now."

He groaned and sprawled out.

"But it's so comfy on the couch."

"Please Draco."

It was time for her to put on the pouty face. Well, she did, and it worked. Not twenty minutes later, the living room looked more decorated and organized than it ever had been. In that time and the time that followed, Hermione discovered two things. 1) Draco was an organized person who was passionate about space management. (It was quite amusing.) 2) He wasn't entirely pig headed. Actually, it was one of the sweet moments that were rare. But this one seemed to be lasting longer than any other time before, which was weird.

"Where does this wreath go?" He asked, holding up a ridiculous green, gold, and red colored arrangement of leaves. She laughed.

"Back in the box. That's bloody ridiculous."

He smiled. "Yeah, I was hoping you'd say that. Most of this stuff is great, but a few things…"

"My parents are clearance shoppers. It makes sense."

He nodded in agreement and went back to picking up items and setting them around. A few times, he ran into the back room to place things somewhere he envisioned. Overall, a few hours later, they were done. They set all of the boxes back into the storage room, heated up a few cookies, and Hermione pushed White Christmas into the DVD player.

It was oddly comfortable when Draco moved up next to Hermione and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. She didn't move away, which rose questions she didn't want to answer.

It was 8:30, and the plot was just thickening when Malfoy fell asleep. His head fell against her shoulder, making her tense. She wished she could just be angry with him for all that he'd done in the past, but it was difficult.

It was difficult to associate the boy sleeping quietly with a smile on his face to the mark on his left arm.

It was difficult to associate the boy that baked cookies with her, a Muggleborn, to the boy who tormented her all throughout her school years.

Difficult. Scratch that. It was nearly impossible. All that was the same was his white hair and grey eyes.

** HAPPY TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS!**

** I'm so excited! And scared!**

** To be honest… I haven't written one word in the next chapter yet… And tonight's my Christmas party… And tomorrow's busy… But I'll make it happen!**

** I'm going to try and average these next 12 chapters about 4-6 pages long. It's hard though… The font I'm using on Micro. Word is Verdana, 9.5 size. So it's a lot of words on pages.**

** This is page 48, and about 13,800 words. I've never had a story go this far!**

** Hey, do me a favor and check out my other stories. One is iCarly; iKnow Everything Has Changed. The other is my new fictionpress story; Diary of a Teenage Outcast. (I'm about as far in that one as I am in this one.) **

** And does anyone want to beta this story? I sent out some want fliars to a few betas, but none have responded, and I'm desperate :/ So if you want to, edit the intro. And the first chapter and PM them to me!**

** Thanks all! Remember to R&R!**

** ~icywhisperingkiss**

** Question of the day- Fish or Chicken?**


	9. Sick

"Tell me, anything you want, anything at all, and I will get it for you."

It was 2 AM on the next Thursday. Hermione was sick. Very sick.

It had begun with a simple headache on Tuesday, which led to a throat ache on Wednesday, and a full scale sick-fest on Thursday. After half a night of terrible nightmares concerning Malfoy and Voldemort, all Hermione wanted was a dreamless sleep. Draco could never give that to her. But he tried his hardest to do anything, despite him obviously being tired.

"Talk to me, 'Mione. Please." He pleaded. "Tell me what happened."

She couldn't tell him what she saw in her dream. She shook her head and cried, her throat tightening to a pain that was seriously intense.

"Can I get you a glass of water?"

She saw once again the figure in her dream. He held out a glass of water so innocently, but once a sip was taken, the pain spread over. Even when she was awake, the pain echoed through her, ringing like a bell. And then, his face appeared through the dimness of a light.

"Hermione."

He sat on the ground next to the bed, peering up at her.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked.

She cursed herself for acting so unfair. He wasn't the same man as he was in the dream. And besides, it was just a dream. But she couldn't shake the image of him and the poison out of her mind.

She cried, wrapping her arms around his neck and hiding his face from her view. At that moment, she needed his strong arms around her waist. She needed his smoky cinnamon scent. She needed his hot breath on her neck. She needed him.

He sat on his knees, fulfilling each and every one of her needs by simply hugging her and stroking her hair. Nothing and no one could have comforted her more in that moment.

And she found that the rest of that night, she slept dreamlessly when in his arms. She thought that was the key. It was ironic, but it worked.

The only way to go a night without dreaming of the man, was to sleep beside him.

The next morning, he didn't move away. Even though they were both awake, they laid in bed for hours, the only motions between was the uneven breathing and soft fingers that stroked bare arms.

It wasn't until well past eleven that they began to speak.

"Good morning." Draco whispered, sending unwanted shivers down her arm as his short fingernails traced a line above her elbow.

"Good morning." She croaked back.

"Can I fix you something for breakfast?"

She shook her head.

"Hermione, you hardly ate yesterday."

"I'm not hungry."

"Hungry or not, you need to eat."

He kissed her temple and sat up. "It's because you're sick. You must eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't care."

She smiled a bit. He was always going to be stubborn.

"I'll go fix you something." He said, smiling at his obvious win.

She shook off that ever present feeling of distrust and made her way to the couch with her blanket wrapped around her. She was dizzy as could be, and feeling so disgustingly sick, that it didn't surprise her when she nearly fell before sitting on the couch.

"Are you alright?" Malfoy said, coming up to her and steadying her. She nodded.

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy."

He helped her onto the couch and handed her the remotes.

"Any chance you're making a smoothie?" She moaned, lying on her stomach.

"Do you want one?"

She peeked up from behind the couch, smiling a little.

"That's a yes."

Ten minutes later, she was curled up and the couch next to Draco with a glass of thick pink drink in her hand. He pulled her closer and kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

"What're you watching?" He asked. Hermione bit her lip and focused on the screen.

"Um… Peter Pan?"

He laughed and kissed her head. "That's fine. That's perfect."

They watched the movie for a half hour before Draco reached forward and felt her forehead.

"My god, you're burning up."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm cold."

He jumped off of the couch and walked quickly into the bedroom.

"Where're you going?"

After a few minutes of bored confusion, Malfoy came out wearing a coat, his precious blue beanie, and a grey scarf. In his arms, he held Hermione's things as well.

"We're going to Mungos."

She sat up, a wave of nausea overcoming her.

"I don't need-"

He took her coat out of his arms and helped her put it on.

"I'm serious, Hermione. Something's wrong."

Just as she was about to protest, a coughing fit took over her.

"So we," He wrapper her scarf around her neck. "Are going," He put on her hat. "To Mungos."

After helping her stand, she put a hand on her hip and asked, "How do you suppose we're to get there? I can't drive and you can't apparate."

He smiled and picked up a silver jar off of the fireplace mantel.

"Floo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And they did. One hour later and they were sitting in a room deep in the bowels of Mungos, waiting impatiently for test results in a broom closet.

It wasn't actually a broom closet, but it was the size of one. With its paint chipped tan walls, white tile flooring, and only a patient bench and one chair that could fit into the room. Hermione sat on the patient bench shaking and coughing. She felt like she was frozen, but no one would give her a blanket.

"Alright Miss. Granger, how are you feeling?"

A doctor came into the room holding a clipboard and a wand. Draco put his hand over hers carefully.

"I feel terrible." Hermione admitted. The doctor nodded.

"That's understandable. You're very sick."

"What's wrong with her, Doctor?"

"It's Doctor Clark." He said. "Miss. Granger, you have pneumonia, and strep throat. Neither is extremely serious, but both are impossible to fix without the proper potion, and both potions take about a week to brew. Also, they're quite expensive…"

"I can handle expenses." She croaked.

"Good. All I can tell you to do for now is to pick up this prescription at a Walgreens, or CVS. Then, go home, rest, drink plenty of fluids, rest, and rest."

Draco chuckled. Hermione, who hated being sick, laced her fingers through his and closed her eyes. Her throat burned. All she wanted to do was to go home.

"Look, I don't know how to drive, and she's sick so-"

"I'll call Mr. Weasley and have him pick up the prescription for you." Doctor Clark said. "I'm friends with Arthur."

Hermione stood, rubbing her hands together. "Thanks… So, um, we can leave?"

Doctor Clark said yes, handed the couple a slip of paper and led them down the halls until they reached a floo fireplace.

"Have a happy Christmas."

** Short chapter, I know. But today I slept in until noon, helped my parents clean the house until five, and wrote this chapter at my grandparent's house. I feel so rude.**

** Anyway, I hope you like! It's not exactly what I wanted to write about, I mean, I didn't want her to be sick yet, but I've got writer's block, which is ****_not good. _****But check out my other story, and the one on fictionpress please!**

** REVIEW PLEASE!**

** ~icywhisperingkiss**

**Question of the day- Impressionistic art, or classical?**


	10. Still Sick

There really was, is, and never will be anything worse than a long lasting throat ache. It isn't satisfied by anything, is always present, and is only provoked and made worse. It's terrible.

Hermione was thinking over this as she laid on the couch that same afternoon, waiting for Ron to show up. He'd called her cell phone half an hour earlier telling her he'd be leaving work that instant. The trouble was that downtown would have just turned to rush hour.

Draco sat next to her, running his finger through her hair. She wished she could ignore the touch, but it sent shivers down her spine with the soft feeling she loved. It was inevitable.

"He'll be here any min-"

Ronald Weasley walked through the front door without knocking, the way he usually did. He held a white paper bag that contained quite possibly the only relief she would receive throughout the next week. God, she hated the stupid sickness.

"I think you'll be wanting this." Ron said, setting the back on the counter. "Malfoy, can she have some now? I mean, he didn't give her anything at Mungos?"

"No, she can have it." Draco replied civilly. Ron only had a slight tone of detest in his voice. Hermione doubted the Ferret could detect it at all. She could only hear it because she had known Ron for so long.

"Give it to me _now." _She moaned, hitting the side of the couch. Her voice cracked on the last word.

Malfoy jumped up and walked over to where Ron was squinting and reading the instructions a bit too slowly for her liking.

"Can I?" The white haired man asked. Ron rolled his eyes and headed over to Hermione, shoving the medicine into Draco's chest.

"Pneumonia _and _strep? Does it hurt much?"

The girl gave him a look. "No, I feel lovely."

Her voice cracked _again. _Darn throat.

"Here we are." Malfoy said, returning to the couch with a small medicine cup of thick, red goop in his hand.

"Bottoms up." He joked. She chuckled, remembering the time when she was making him take his medicine for his leg.

"Right."

In one disgusting swig, the medicine was gone.

"Oh, by the way, that stuff is supposed to make you sleep." He added. Hermione scowled at him.

"Gee, thanks."

"No problem. So, can I get you another blanket, or pillow for when you sleep? You should be out for a while."

The thought of her sleeping in her apartment with a defenseless Malfoy wasn't a good idea. The ministry wanted him to be watched at all times.

"Ron, will you stay until I wake up again?" She asked hopefully. Ron bit his lip.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I've got this date, and I've blown this girl off three times already…"

"I understand."

Already beginning to feel groggy, she reached for the landline behind her and pulled it down next to her. Stuck to the phone was a post it note with all of the important numbers. She mentally read off the bottom one and dialed it in, ignoring all of Draco and Ron's questions.

_"Hello?" _

He answered. Perfect.

Hermione smiled and looked at the front door, falling asleep even while she was on the phone.

"Blaise, I need you to get to my flat right now…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco couldn't help but think of how beautiful Hermione was when she slept. There she was- sick as a dog- and still, she looked spectacular.

Zabini had showed up five minutes after Ron had left, and fifteen minutes after Hermione had fallen asleep. Together, the two of them had fixed up a scrumptious meal of tomato soup and grilled cheese, and watched enough criminal minds episodes to dull the senses of Bill Gates.

"It's one AM. This is stupid. We should sleep." Draco declared, stretching out on his chair. Blaise laughed.

"What, you're tired?"

"Is that a crime?"

"For you? A little bit."

Draco was confused. "I don't follow you…"

"When we were in school," Blaise began. "We partied every week until breakfast. Got so drunk we couldn't stand, and shagged too many girls to count."

Malfoy looked at Blaise, sick. "That's weird."

"Eh. Not so much if you think about it. Your parents were wealthy, at a high position in the Slytherin community, and let's face it. You used to be an attractive bloke."

"Used to be?"

"Yeah." Zabini laughed and laid back on the chair. "You know, it's kind of nice to have you like this."

"Like what?"

With a serious look, Blaise said the sentence that shut down all other conversation for the rest of the night.

"Like you've got a reason to live."

**Ooh…. =D What, did Draco not have a reason to live before the accident? There's more to come on that…**

**Please excuse the shortness and poor grammar of this chapter! I began to write this chapter at midnight, and I'm posting this at 1 AM on Sunday, because I won't have a minute alone tomorrow to post another chapter! My friend's coming over after church to get ready for the Christmas formal at my church =)**

** Anyway, I hop you like this chapter a little bit! You got to see a bit of Draco's POV. **

** Tell me, do you all like the third person POV, or should I switch to 1****st****? I don't know… I usually write first, but I wanted to try something different. Of course, I would have to switch and then edit everything after the 12 days of Christmas are over… **

** Review! Love you all! REVIEW! =)**

** ~icywhisperingkiss**

** Question of the day- Third person POV or first person POV? (Whichever gets more votes by tomorrow night at 12:00 wins =)**


	11. Happy Changes!

**(Just an FWI… I'm switching to 1****st**** person POV's. It's my natural writing style to do past tense 1****st**** person, so that's what I'm going to do from now on! Thanks all for your input! And I'll be sure to edit the other chapters to 1****st**** person once Christmas is over!)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ Zabini laughed and laid back on the chair. "You know, it's kind of nice to have you like this."_

_ "Like what?"_

_ With a serious look, Blaise said the sentence that shut down all other conversation for the rest of the night._

_ "Like you've got a reason to live."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hermione's POV.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I heard him. I heard Blaise say it.

Neither knew I was awake, of course, so I kept it that way. 1 AM in the morning wasn't the time to bring it up. Especially when I could hardly talk.

But as the days passed by, I couldn't find another opportunity to bring it up. I knew Draco and Blaise had plenty of opportunity to discuss it, as I was sleeping most of the time, so I was sure Draco understood whatever Blaise had told him. However Blaise was always there with us, so I had no private time with him to question him.

To add to that stress, Ron had began to come by more and more. The potions to heal me had come in at the time I had begun to heal on my own, but I did go to St. Mungos and took them, immediately feeling 100% again.

It was the 20th of February and I was being pushed over the top. I had no Christmas shopping done, every time she turned around Ron was trying to pick a fight with either Blaise or Draco, The ministry was then requesting updates on my situation, and Ginny was pushing me to have lunch with her again. I'd had it.

It was 4:30 on Thursday, and everyone had decided to come to my home. Draco was making dinner, his jaw clenched as Ron yelled at him for no apparent reason. As result of Blaise, the Justin Bieber Christmas album was playing, and he was standing on the couch doing some provocative dance, but none of us were paying attention. Ginny sat next to me, a calendar open and a pen clicking annoyingly.

"Draco, let's go."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me strangely.

"What?"

I raised my eyebrows and went to get my coat off of the couch.

"I want to go."

Malfoy moved over to me in the living room and took my elbow.

"What's going on?" He said in a hushed voice. Blaise shut off the Justin Bieber album- thank god.

"This house is too crowded, so I want to go."

"Go where?"

I shrugged and opened the door, walking out without another word. Sure, I must have looked like a total arse, but I was sick of everyone thinking my home was theirs. I needed a bit of time alone with him.

You can imagine my relief when I felt his hand touch my waist.

"So where do you want to go?"

I looked at the street, thinking.

"Why don't we just walk?"

"Alright."

We took off down the sidewalk, strolling hand in hand with no reason to go anywhere. The cold December air felt good against my skin. The pavement felt good to walk across. The casual conversation felt good against my better judgment.

"Did you know it's been a month since I moved in with you?" He asked, a spring falling into his step.

"Has it really?"

"Yeah… And my parents haven't contacted me at all. Could they really be that angry?"

I squeezed his hand softly. "They're not the type to forgive and forget." Noticing his downfallen expression, I added this. "But I'm sure they'll come around some time."

He smiled faintly and looked into the windows of a few stores we were passing. We'd come into downtown and were now passing the more rugged and disheveled stores.

"I wish there was something I could say to make them accept you."

That one sentence made me feel something. Something deep. I stopped and stared at the ground, overwhelmed by this sensation.

Draco Malfoy was not bad. All those years in school, both of us had misjudged the other.

He'd grown up with his parents deep disapproval of Muggle born people, which had been etched into his character. Deep down, I saw he was caring, compassionate, and unprejudiced against anyone below his blood status. I'd imagined him rude and lazy, but then he'd been the one taking care of me with a kind attitude.

I was convinced that his attitude before had been caused by his parents words when he was a child. Just like I had grown up being taught all people were equal, he was taught all were not. He grew up in a household where death eaters presided. He couldn't have escaped that.

At that moment, right outside Dixie Clark's Dress Emporium, I realized one thing that would change my life forever.

I loved Draco Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Draco's POV**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She kissed me on the sidewalk. Cars drove by, people whooped across the street, and a siren blared in the distance, but it couldn't have been more perfect.

It felt unfamiliar. Like I could never have experienced this kind of… Well, cliché as it sounds… _Magic, _before. But I guessed I had, and only tried harder to focus on the now.

She stepped back, smiling.

"You're amazing, Draco." She whispered. I shook my head.

If what Blaise had told me was true, she wouldn't think that. I suppose I should have told her then and there, but it didn't feel right.

I loved her so much. She was everything I needed. Smart, loyal, kind, beautiful… I couldn't imagine a time that we were enemies and she was best friends with the Weasel.

I guess I was supposed to like him, but I couldn't make myself. He was annoyingly loud, obnoxious, a flirt, and demanding. Even when Hermione was recovering from her cold, I'd seen him kick up his feet and ask her to make him a sandwich. I tried to cover up my distrust and dislike of him, buy it was difficult.

"Hey, Quinn's is right down the street… Do you want to get some ice cream?" I asked hopefully. She laughed and took my hand in hers.

"Quinn's is six blocks away."

"So?"

She flashed me a lopsided grin and rolled her eyes. "Sure. Fine. Let's go."

God, Quinn's was amazing. When we got there, I ordered Strawberry, and Hermione ordered Peppermint Blast. It was different after the kiss. We acted more… Coupley. Showed more PDA, like holding hands and gave each other the occasional peck on the cheek. When we were standing outside the flat, we kissed again. This time longer and more… I don't know. Fun? Well, it was.

We went inside to find everyone gone, and the apartment clean.

I gave her a cheeky grin. "We should run away more often."

** It's chapter ten! I always like to do something a little special for chapter ten. Usually, it's a couple's first kiss or something. Or more of Quinn's ice cream!**

** So… They're like a couple now! There will be a lot more funny scenes (my mind is blazing already!) **

** I'm sick, so I wrote this chapter while watching the cheaper by the dozen movies... (Yes, it took me that long!) And I found out Morgan York (Who plays Kim Baker) write fan fiction for Harry Potter! So if by any chance Morgan reads this story, I do act =) You should mention me to your agent, you could hook me up with a movie audition for Maximum Ride! (I WANT THAT ROLE!)**

** Anyway... I hope you liked it! R&R!**

** ~icywhisperingkiss**

** Question of the day- PC or Mac? **


	12. Love Potions and More Confrontations

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Draco's POV**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I knew something was wrong.

It was the day after Hermione had kissed me on the street, and things had gone uphill so quickly. Too quickly.

She wasn't acting like herself. For starters, I'd woken up to find her working on a scrapbook full of pictures she'd taken of me sleeping… And after that, she'd made pink heart shaped pancakes, then there was the idea of a carriage ride through town with a town crier declaring our love… That's when I realized it could only be one thing.

A love potion.

I thought for a moment what to do before walking into the bedroom and calling out to her.

"I'll be there in a moment, love!" She shouted back.

I hid behind the door, waiting as something glass crashed in the kitchen. I winced as I heard the object shatter on the ground.

"Where are you?" She asked playfully. "I'm coming to get you!"

God, this Hermione was annoying.

As quick as I could, I ran out the door, slamming it behind me. I dragged a chair up to the handle to prevent her from opening it, and went over to the phone.

"Darling, let me out!"

I picked up the phone and dialed Ginny's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Ginny, I think someone slipped Hermione a love potion…"

"Oh my god, you didn't."

"Not me!"

Hermione called to me from the bedroom, "Oh, you want to play good cop, bad cop?"

Ginny breathed in sharply. "This is serious."

"No, really?" He mocked. "So what can we do? I locked her in her bedroom…"

"I'll run by and pick up Ron by the ministry and see what they can do."

That's how I found myself stupidly letting Hermione out and sitting on the couch (of course, she was sitting on top of me), and waiting for Ginny who came a good forty five minutes later. However, much to my embarrassment, I'd found at around thirty minutes of waiting it was much easier and less painful is I just snogged her… Yeah. So when Ginny and Ron came in, she was sitting on top of me… On a couch… And we were snogging…

So sorry about that.

Ron clapped his hands together, scaring both of us terribly.

"That's bloody disgusting." Ron muttered tossing me a capped bottle of a sparkling white liquid.

"Here, drink this." I said, handing it to her.

"What is it?"

Ginny gave me a hard look as she took off her coat.

"It's like a wine…"

"Okay."

She winked at me and gulped the liquid down like a thirty dog. It was quite repulsing, actually. It took a few minutes for the counter-potion to kick in, but once it did, it came hard.

"What's everybody staring at?"

We all let out a deep breath.

"Somebody slipped you a love potion." Was all I could say. She looked disgusted.

"What? Who…"

I motioned to myself.

"I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have-"

"It's fine." I said quickly. "How do you feel?"

"Alright, I guess. But who did it?"

Ginny and I said we didn't know while all Ron could do was drink a beer from Hermione's refrigerator and stare at the counter.

"Ron, you did not!" Ginny shrieked, stomping over and hitting him.

"I didn't mean for her to fall in love with him!" He shouted back as if they were the only two in the room.

"That's horrible Ron, honestly. What, did you want her to fall in love with you?"

"Well…"

All three of us groaned and rolled our eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione screamed, storming over to him. "Why on earth would you want me to fall in love with you?"

"And why didn't it work?" I asked pointedly. I couldn't believe this guy. At that moment, I fell back into the habit of hating him as I did in school. But this time, it had nothing to do with blood status.

"Look, can I talk to Hermione privately?" He asked. She looked back at me like she was asking for permission, which I thought was perfectly sweet.

"Ginny, let's step outside." I suggested. Grudgingly, she agreed.

Even through all the confusion, I was sure of one thing.

I hated Ron Weasley more than ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hermione's POV**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I leaned against the counter, glaring at him as hard as I could. My mind was reeling with words I wanted to throw at him, but I decided to at least let him explain before I killed him.

"Look, 'Mione, I know I broke up with _you, _but I think that decision was a bit… premature."

"Ron, you slept with my University Roommate! And besides, that was five years ago! I thought you were over it!"

"Well… I'm not. I thought I was, but here I am watching you live with my enemy-"

"Funny, I'd always assumed Lord Voldemort was our enemy."

"He was, but now he's dead. And this is personal, Hermione."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes again.

"So out of jealous rage, you decided to slip me a love potion hoping I'd fall in love with you." I said, awaiting confirmation.

"Yes, but-"

"Then why did I fall in love with Draco?"

He smirked. "You say that like you weren't already in love with him…"

"Further in love." I corrected myself. "Answer the question."

"What question?"

I slammed my fist against the counter. _"Why did I fall in love with Draco again?"_

He shrugged. "Well, you know how you need a hair for the potion? I got mine off of my jacket after hanging out at your house… I guess I accidently grabbed one of the Ferret's…"

"Don't call him that."

Only Ron could confuse a red hair and a white hair. Idiot.

"I know, I know it was wrong, but I just want to be with you."

I froze as he moved forward.

"I just want to be with you…" He whispered again, dangerously close. I may seem like a slag to you, but I just froze. I felt as if someone had placed the Petrificus Totalus charm on me.

He had put one hand behind my neck, the other around my waist, and was centimeters away from his lips touching mine when the door flew open and the two walked in.

"Excuse me, but that's my girlfriend." Draco said, tossing the red head his coat. "And that's the door. Feel free to leave immediately.

I watched, dazed, as Ron gave me one last desperate look and headed out the door.

What was wrong with me?

** I'M SO SORRY FOR GETTING THIS CHAPTER UP SO LATE!**

** I don't want to make excuses, but I had SUCH A BUSY DAY! I babysat, wrote a long-ish chapter for the iCarly story, had family time, or whatever, and slept in till noon! (I had nightmares ALL NIGHT :P)**

** But it's here, and it's here before midnight on the 18****th**** so that's what counts! Tell me what you think!**

** ~icywhisperingkiss**

** Question of the day- Dramione or Romione? **


	13. The Invitation and Preperation

**This chapter is dedicated to Caitie Manda, who always leaves me long, detailed reviews that I ****_love. _****You are AMAZING Caitie!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hermione's POV**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The unthinkable happened. Truly, remarkably, absolutely unthinkable.

His parents invited us over for dinner.

It had been three days after the love potion stunt, which I was still totally embarrassed by, and Draco was bothered. We'd gone back to the comfortable level of hardly any touch contact- other than at night. I always curled up next to him, and he always wrapped his arms around me. It was our normal, and neither thought anything of it. I was sure I didn't, at least.

We'd received the invitation by House Elf at nearly 3:00 on Monday the 24th. (I was _appalled _at the condition of her). The invitation was for Christmas Eve dinner at their home. We were to be there at seven. I had no dress to wear, and Draco didn't have a suit. You can imagine what happened next…

"Hermione, it's just a suit. It doesn't have to be perfect."

We were standing in a store in the Wizarding part of London in a store filled with suits and dress robes. I was sitting on a bench, practically gulping down my champagne. After being in the store for an hour, they had only managed to pull three styles of suits and dress robes that were in his size. They explained that as they were down the street from Gringott's, their flow of clients were usually Goblin's.

"It's just- your parents don't like me, and…"

"You want to impress them."

He sat next to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Why don't we get this one? Then we can go and pick up a gown for you, and we'll go home and rest for a bit. Okay?"

I nodded and rubbed my eyes. The suit he hadn't on wasn't bad at all, I was only overreacting. Once I realized that, I could look at it in a new light.

It was a pair of black dress pants, black over coat, white collared shirt, and black vest underneath. He had a black tie on as well.

_'He'll be sure to impress his parents with the amount of black…' _She noted. Once he came out again, they walked across the street to the new dress store. Inside, it was crisp ad chic with its black marble floor, grey and white walls with portraits of famous wizard woman, and it's charmed ceiling so it looked like a perfect night sky.

A woman walked over to them, her pencil skirt one size too tight and her heels one size too tall.

"What can I do for you today?"

Hermione looked cautiously around the store. Nothing was bright colored, or too obnoxious, which was good.

"She needs an evening gown." Draco said. "We're going to my parents for dinner."

The sales clerk tilted her head. Hermione guessed she couldn't have been any younger than fifty, with her wrinkled face and stringy hair. However, Hermione thought she was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen.

"Oi, you're Mr. Malfoy, aren't you? I know a face when I see it. And you're Hermione Granger?"

"Draco?"

A girl came from behind the woman. She had tall hair, a tight black shirt on, and an even tighter pencil skirt on.

"It's Astoria. Astoria Greengrass?"

I remembered her… She was the sister of Daphne Greengrass. Astoria was a year or two behind us, I thought.

"We went to school with her." I supplied. She nodded, giving me a halfway glance. She looked him up and down for a bit too long, making me uncomfortable. Draco grabbed my hand.

"And Granger? Wow. It's been a while."

I nodded, hoping she'd leave. She didn't.

"Draco, why don't we go have a drink while Hermione's trying on gowns? It should be a while."

I bit my lip and looked up at him hopefully. He got the memo and declined her offer.

"Yeah, well, we'll have to catch up some other time." He said coldly. Astoria was given a package, which she handed off to a man that was following her around. By the look of parcels in his arms, I guessed he was her hired help, or last week's tramp.

She held out her hand the way all stuck up, rich people did, expecting him to kiss it. But poor Draco who couldn't remember his manners shook it instead.

"Nice seeing you, darling." She purred, walking past him. "Hermione, uh, you too."

Wow. Thanks for the courtesy.

I was then pulled back into a dressing room where they determined my dress size. I swear, I ended up trying on thirty dressed before deciding between two. It was 5:30, and I was desperate to pick one, but the choice was so difficult.

I had put on the silky, purple robe that the store supplied for when you were going back out into the store. Trouble was, this robe was impossible to war without looking like a slag. It came up above the comfortable length of mid-thigh, had a v-neck that was inevitable, and was sheer as a screen.

"I quite like this one." Draco joked as I came out. I laughed a bit.

"Don't tease. Now, come on in here and help me decide which one to have."

He chuckled as I pulled him into the dressing room. When I turned to look at the two gowns, he came behind and wrapped his arms around my neck, kissing my cheek softly. I wondered why I loved it so much when he did that…

"Alright, so which one do you like better?" He asked, making me groan.

"That's the trouble!" I declared. "I like both of them!"

"So get both."

"I don't have enough money on hand. We've got to pick only one.

The first dress was a gorgeous golden dress. It fit me like a glove and fell just above my knees. It had thick straps that didn't go put my shoulders, a scoop neck, and a purple belt that fit perfectly above the hips. I'd picked purple heels to go with that one.

The other was an emerald green gown that was made of a thin material. It was floor length and strapless with rouching around the waist. It had a sweetheart neckline, and was equally beautiful with the other. This dress I would wear with a pair of brown sandals and brown leather jewelry.

"Which one do you like better?" I asked him.

"Honestly…"

"Yeah?"

"I like the green one."

I nodded and worked on myself to pick that one.

"Okay. Okay, yeah. We'll take that dress then."

He smiled and kissed my cheek again, his lips resting there. I took a slow, deep breath. He obviously understood I liked that, and moved down forward a bit, kissing my dimple.

"Draco…" I muttered quietly, my conscious winning.

But nothing could take the stubborn spirit out of him. He spun me around and kissed me, making me want to melt, but I couldn't. I had the mission. I had to remind myself this wasn't real, but I wasn't sure why. Weren't we trying to get him to come to my side?

_'Hermione, stop being so selfish!' _I thought. _'You're lying to him about everything. He'll hate you no matter what in the end.'_

I pulled away from the heated kiss and backed up, picking up the dress. A smile played on both of our lips.

"I- uh, I think we should go buy this."

He nodded, his eyes lighting up. "Yeah. Sounds good."

God, why couldn't he be more argumentative?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At 6:15 I was frantically applying makeup and curling my hair at the same time. Draco was standing in the doorway, watching me with amusement.

"Hermione, calm down."

"We're supposed to leave in fifteen minutes and I'm not the least bit ready!"

"Then set down the curler."

"What?"

He stepped behind me and set a hand on my back, his fingers sending unwanted shivers down me.

Carefully, he separated a strand of hair and ran his fingers through it, then wrapped it around the curling wand.

"Like this?" He asked. I hadn't noticed I'd been staring…

"Yeah… Like that."

I went back to putting on makeup, and he kept curling my hair. It was distracting, honestly. His gentle touch made me tense with pleasure.

"I'm done." He said after ten minutes. I set down my mascara and nodded.

"Me too."

We walked into the living room. After a bit of debate, we had previously decided it would be easier to apparate to and from the house. He took my arm, smiling at me.

"Shall we?" His voice curled up and the last word. I smiled back.

"We shall."

** Gosh darn it. I just ****_love _****you all! You have no idea. Before, when I only read stories, I thought the writers were insane for saying that reviews made their day, but they do! All of you make me inspired to write! I'm going to start dedicating my chapters to you guys, okay? I LOVE YOU ALL!**

** I hope you liked the way the love potion thing worked out… A few of you mentioned that her falling in love at that time was premature, but there was a reason! While I was reading Harry Potter stories, I've always loved love potions… I can't help it! =)**

** So… What'd you think? Are you excited to see the interactions between Hermione, Draco, and the prejudiced Malfoys? And why did they invite them over in the first place? *Random Mysterious Moment…***

** Alright now. I want to tell you a story… Ready? Okay.**

** I live on a little tiny farm with chickens, a peacock, one llama, and one alpaca. The llama and alpaca (I'll call them The Boys.) live in a pasture. To close the door, you have to clip this thingy, and I FORGOT TO CLIP IT!**

** I mean, the door will close if you don't clip it, so I just forgot! But it swung open sometime in the middle of the night, and we woke up this morning at 9 (We're homeschooled, don't judge) to a phone call from our neighbor up the road… Our Boys were scaring their horses. **

** Yeah.**

** So we spent the morning trying to catch them (which is NOT easy), and it was all my fault! In all, they went way down the road! No joke, it took me like, 7 minutes to walk back to my house from where they were. Plus, we live with woods surrounding us, so they hid behind trees too.**

** But we got them back, and since I'm in such a good mood now, drop me a review asking any question and I'll answer it! The ONLY questions I won't answer are any concerning the future of one of my stories, or any personal information. Okay? LOVE YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!**

** ~icywhisperingkiss**

** Question of the day- Llama or Alpaca?**


	14. The Malfoys

**_This chapter is dedicated to Taylor Swift, who is currently consoling me with every sad song she's ever written. And while I'm at it, I'll dedicate the chapter to my loyal Cherry Pepsi. And my tissue box. And the idiot who invented breakups._**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Draco's POV**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

God, it was hell.

I guess that's not something you should begin a chapter with, but that's really the best way I can get you prepared for what you're about to hear. Honestly, you could expect an elephant to eat my father and you wouldn't be so surprised.

It started off terribly. We apparrated in the middle of the street, nearly getting hit by a purple Wizarding Triple Decker Bus. Where do people come up with these things? And I was pretty sure I'd seen a head dangling above the dashboard…

We ran to the sidewalk, narrowly missing another car. On the pathway leading up to the house, there was a group of Albino Peacocks with their feathers raised in attack position. These birds must have been old, because their feathers stood above four feet tall.

"Just- follow me." I said, hoping some old instinct for getting around them would rise to the surface of my empty mind. It didn't.

When the house elf answered the door for my parents, we were both picking feathers off each other. However, when we saw their disapproving glances from the entrance room, we stood up straight and froze as is.

"Draco." My father said quickly. "And Miss. Granger."

Why did he have to sound so mocking?

I wrapped a protective arm around her waist, making it clear I wouldn't be greeting them with any physical touch. They seemed abnormally fine with that.

"How have you been, Draco?" Narcissa asked. My jaw tightened with the cold gesture of affection. These people were supposed to be my parents. I hadn't seen them in months, and this is how they greet me? Ridiculous

"Shall we go into the dining room?" Lucius offered. He took his wife's arm, leading the couple down a few halls. I could tell something was wrong with Hermione, but I wasn't sure what. She was very tense and shaking. Not to mention as we walked through the drawing room ?

Everything began to slope downhill once we set foot in the dining room.

The girl that was in the store earlier that day, Astoria Greengrass, was there. Her company would have been aggravating if that was the case, but they couldn't stop at that. They had assigned seating. At the head of the table was my father, to his right was my mother, and to her right was Hermione. To my father's left was Astoria, then me. Uncomfortable wasn't a strong enough word to describe what was going on. You could _feel _the awkward tension.

"Astoria will be joining us for Christmas." Lucius explained. "We do hope you will join us tomorrow."

_'Way to play the mock sincerity, daddy.' _Draco mentally scoffed.

"I'm sure we would, but Hermione and I planned a day in." I explained, only telling the half truth. We hadn't really discussed out holidays plans. With Hermione getting sick and all… And the tension that had built in the flat wasn't something either of us would want to share. Overall, there was very little communication at all until that afternoon of Christmas Eve.

"Plans can be changed, Draco dear." Narcissa said convincingly.

"Yes, however, we haven't had much time alone." I countered. "And being the holidays and all… We'll stay in, thanks."

My parents and Astoria exchanged glances.

We managed to go three minutes of civil conversation before the food was brought out. It was fish- _whole _fish- cooked potatoes, asparagus, and beets. I guess it was instinct from years of torturous childhood that gave me the ability to cut up the fish. But after a few moments of talk of Hogwarts, I looked up and noticed her poking the fish idly with her fork and knife.

"Mother," I began, forcing myself to call the stranger in front of me that. "Might I switch seats with you so that I may help Hermione?"

Narcissa tilted her head. "We planned the seating arrangements ahead, dear."

Feeling cocky, I put on my best business face and repeated her words from a bit earlier.

"Plans can be changed."

Knowing her pride, she couldn't contradict herself and immediately called house elves in to assist us. In a matter of moments, I had my arms around Hermione, showing her how to cut up the fish. She blushed as I guided her hands over the plate.

I know what you're thinking. _'How romantic! He taught her how to trim fish!'_ But I did this for two specific reasons. 1) My parents became very irritated by this, as I was sure they would. 2) I was dying to have my arms around her again.

"Lucian," Narcissa began, glancing at Hermione for a second. "Have you spoken to the Minister recently?"

The man scoffed. "Most unfortunately."

Hermione perked up, suddenly becoming quite interested in the conversation.

"I could do more for the ministry in a day than that man has done for the past three years." He boasted. Hermione's ears and nose began to turn pink like they did when she was mad.

"Excuse me?" She said. "Didn't the ministry just catch a load of murderers and thieves just around the corner? I think he deserves some credit."

"Please." Astoria scoffed. "He's an incompetent ninny of a man."

"Oh really? Well I-"

I reached out and began to rub her leg mid-thigh, hoping to shut her up before anything got any more out of hand. Luckily for me, it worked. (Sort of.)

That end of conversation led into the next- this one about none other than _house elves. _

For thirty minutes, Astoria and Hermione argued like children at the dinner table. Both were heated in the debate, and both were ready to claw the other's eyes out.

"Ladies, please." I said, stroking Hermione where I had earlier. Really, this worked. Guys, I insist if your girlfriend is ever going on about something, just do this. It's a lifesaver.

"Draco, speaking of house elves… I've been wondering if St. Mungos sent you home any medication for you."

I was thoroughly confused by what Astoria had said. "For what?"

"For your depression?"

Great dinner subject. Especially when I hadn't told her. Or at least, I didn't think I'd told her. By the look of confusion on her face, I guessed not.

"I don't understand…" Hermione said quietly, looking back and forth in between Astoria and I.

"Oh… She doesn't know?" Astoria mocked innocence. "Hermione, here's what happened. About eight months ago, he was dating Pansy Parkinson. And they-"

"Look, I don't want to talk about that right now." I said harshly. "And it's getting late. I think Hermione and I should be getting back."

I pulled her up and guided her out of the room. I only stayed behind to say one last thing.

"Don't set a place for us tomorrow at lunch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I told her everything from beginning to end, no idea how she would react.

We laying in bed at home facing each other, only inches apart when I did. I remembered exactly what Blaise had told me.

Like Astoria had said, it had begun eight months earlier with Pansy Parkinson. We'd been going out for about six months, and I guess things had gotten serious. I'd bought a ring and was going to propose on the night she ended up dumping me. Perfect timing, huh?

He told me I'd stopped living. I didn't go out, I didn't talk, and I didn't want anything to do with anyone else. They thought I was developing PSTD, or Schizophrenia. I cut myself off from the world. That's when I'd tried to kill myself. A few times, apparently. I'd used the cruciatus curse against myself, and imperious curse to try and make myself drown. None had worked. They'd all been spoiled by who else? Blaise Zabini.

The wizarding world diagnosed me with a special type of anti-depressant. It was supposed to be charmed to make you feel like your old self.

That's when it occurred to us.

"Your old self?"

When Hermione sat up into the light, I noticed tearstains on her faces.

"Don't cry, 'Mione." I said. "I'm fine now."

Somehow, once again, we ended up falling asleep in each other's arms.

God, I loved her.

** You guys… I'm so emotionally raw. I won't bother to waste your lives by going into detail, but I'm in a fight with my best friend. (We'll call him Andrew.) I thought Andrew and I were supposed to be that one girl/boy best friend thing that never went out, but as time went by… I fell. But he's depressed and going through stuff, so I thought he shouldn't be dealing with a relationship. I ended it before it even began. Three weeks ago when this happened, he was totally cool with taking a step back from us. But all of a sudden he's all mad at me and we're fighting BIG TIME.**

** Yay.**

** So what do I do? I pull an all night stand listening to Taylor Swift's saddest songs, drinking soda, and reading fanfiction. **

** Hooray.**

** I wrote this chapter while feeling a little down, so forgive me if it's not what you want… Okay? I'm sorry if I'm disappointing anyone. I feel like I'm doing so bad with writing lately! :P **

** Only four more updates until the twelve days of Christmas will be over! So here's the deal.**

** I'm taking some time off to recuperate, go to all of my cheesy holiday family get together that I LOVE, and deal with Andrew. Plus, I really need to catch up on my iCarly story and the one I'm writing for my friend. BUT DON'T FREAK OUT! Starting December 25, you won't receive any updates until January 4****th**** 2013! Then I'll go back to my twice weekly updating! Of course… If I get to 100 reviews before then, I'll post an honorary chapter before then! But this I really need a little break! Thanks!**

** Also, someone mentioned St. Mungos has Healers, not doctors. (I can't for the life of me remember your penname, but THANK YOU!=) I haven't seen the movies or read the books in a while, so I forgot! But I LOVE little things like that! (I'll find out your name and dedicate the next chapter to you!=)**

** So thanks for the lovely reviews, favorite alerts, and follows! I LOVE YOU ALL! CAN'T WAIT TILL TOMORROW!**

** ~icywhisperingkiss**

** Question of the day- Christmas Eve or New Years Eve?**


	15. The Holidays

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hermione's POV**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Christmas day, and we sat in the waiting room at Mungos, hoping for two very different things.

Draco was bubbling with excitement at the thought of at least feeling like himself, but I wasn't quite so eager. In fact, I was scared.

I knew there was no chance this would restore his memory, but the thought of him becoming so cold and calculated like he used to be was a strange idea. I'd come to really like this new man. He was so sweet that selfish as it was, I didn't want to let him go.

The room was decorated with holly and sparkly ornaments hung from a huge tree in the corner. There were fake presents under the tree, and real snow falling over the small scene.

Then, _finally, _the healer we'd been waiting for walked through the door with a bottle in hand.

I began to silently panic.

Draco stood and walked over to him, and after a moment of talking took the bottle and shook hands.

He pulled me up off of the chair and kissed my cheek.

"Let's go home." He said excitedly. I nodded and linked my arm through his as we walked, resting my head on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

` We used the floo network, getting us home more quickly. Although, my jeans did seem a little singed when I stepped out of my fireplace.

I heard him in the kitchen, opening the bottle and pouring a bit into a cup. Then, nothing. He'd taken it.

I laid down and closed my eyes as he sat, pulling my feet onto his lap.

"It's supposed to kick in, in a couple of hours." He told me. I said, "Oh?"

He chuckled. "Go to sleep, love."

I loved the way he called me that. It was enchanting.

I did sleep. I slept, reliving the morning. We'd woken up, eaten cinnamon rolls, and opened presents. I'd given Draco a hat, two books (The History of Magic and Hogwarts, a History), and a few movies. He'd given me a necklace and a book called pride and prejudice. I'd read it before, but never owned a copy.

The necklace was stunning. It hung on a silver chain, and had a single flat diamond on the end that was the size of a penny. It was lined with tiny freshwater pearls, which were my favorite. I knew it must have cost a fortune, and I'd never had someone give me a gift that expensive. But I loved it so much…

When I woke, Draco was pacing in front of the television. He had a furrowed brow and confused frown, making his forehead wrinkle.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head and walked into the kitchen without a word. I became very nervous, assuming whoever had taken his memory had put it back into the medication, and now he remembered everything.

He poured himself a cup of orange juice and was drinking it when I touched his shoulder softly, running my fingers back and forth. He looked at the counter for a moment before turning to me and kissing me.

If he had his memory back, this was weird. I could never have expected this reaction to come from him.

And then, we had gotten so that my back was pressed against the wall and he was pinning my hands above my head. We were kissing like today was the end of the world, with an urgency and passion I didn't know was there. I was wrapped up in thoughts like how I could smell him, and taste the orange juice, and feel so much so quickly. Then, I came across the truth.

I liked him. A lot.

It wasn't love yet, but I was falling for him. I could feel myself sliding down into him and his innocent love every minute that we kissed, and every minute afterwards.

We stopped kissing, breathing heavily. He leaned his forehead against mine, hot breath falling against my nose.

"What was that?" I asked quietly. He backed away and frowned.

"You didn't like it?"

I smiled slyly and tilted my head. "Draco, think for a moment."

He bit his lip and backed away to lean against the counter and take a drink, smirking.

"Do you… Remember?" I asked quietly, coming up to stand more closely. He paused, looking at me intently.

"No."

I hugged him tightly, wishing we could both be happy. But that would be impossible.

So instead of trying to cheer him up, I just kissed him.

We were both satisfied enough for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

**Draco's POV**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was New Year's Eve, and once again, our flat was filled with people.

I stood in the kitchen, watching as Hermione greeted more and more people.

Blaise, who had come over hours earlier to help set up, nudged me with his elbow and leaned against the refrigerator.

"How are things going over here?" He asked. "I mean, when people aren't around."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "You're sick."

"Oh, so there's a reason you're embarrassed? Have you bonked her yet?"

He said the last part quietly. I shook my head and smiled, scoffing at him.

"Would I tell you if I did?"

He smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Yes."

"Well, I haven't."

He looked at me strangely. "This is weird. Draco Malfoy, playboy, has roomed with a girl for two months and hasn't shagged her."

"Shut up." I told him firmly. "I'm not like that."

"Oh, really? You're saying you don't want to?"

I half smiled before rolling my eyes again. "I'm not saying I would _deny_ it if the opportunity came, but…"

"There's my boy!"

Blaise raised his cup and hit my back a few times, laughing. Hermione looked over at us, smiled, and waved me over. She looked so beautiful.

She introduced the people as Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, Fleur, and Bill Weasley, and a baby she introduced as Bill and Fleur's daughter, Nicolette. I said hello before being taken across the room and introduced to a few more people.

There was a kid that was six or seven years old that they called Teddy Lupin, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, I already knew Ginny, and Cho Chang.

"So how are you doing?" She asked me quietly when we were pulling out more drinks in the kitchen.

"Well, I keep looking over and seeing this one woman who looks exceedingly beautiful, but I can't work up the nerve to tell her that I like her." I said, leaning against the counter. She smiled and wrapped her small arms around my waist. I put mine around her shoulders, looking down at her.

"Oh, I've talked to her. There's a good chance she likes you too."

"Really?"

"I can't be sure, but…"

I kissed her slowly, tightening my hold on her.

"Yeah, man."

Blaise, the idiot, threw streamers over us. I pulled away and looked at the clock. It was only 10:00. Two hours until my midnight kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Let me tell you, those hours passed slowly. I talked to the guests, and was told by everyone at least twice, _"You seem so… different." _

But then it was 11:59 and ten seconds to go before the new year came.

I wanted to make this year different. To make sure I wasn't the same person I was. I wanted to be someone that Hermione could trust- not the racist, egotistic jerk that I used to be.

"Ten!"

I took a swig of beer and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Nine."

I set the beer bottle down and headed towards the living room.

"Eight."

Arthur Weasley shook hands with me as I walked behind the couch.

"Seven!"

I looked around for Hermione.

"Six!"

Still couldn't find Hermione.

"Five!"

I looked in the bedroom.

"Four."

I checked the bathroom.

"Three."

I walked to the front door.

"Two."

I checked outside.

"One."

As people screamed inside, I looked out and saw Hermione with a mess of black hair, sitting on the front steps, holding a bloody boy with a mess of black hair and a strange scar.

I thought he was dead.

** I am so sorry! I totally spaced yesterday and missed my chance to update! (I was out most of the day.) So I'm sorry, and I hope this chapter and next chapter will make up for it! I'll try to post the next chapter later today.**

** Harry's back!**

** ~icywhisperingkiss**

** Question of the day- Will you forgive me? =)**


	16. Draco and Harry

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Draco's POV**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A month passed, and everything changed.

Hermione was hardly ever home, so I spent most of my days with Blaise. I learned he was a stupid, egotistic guy that loved to mess with me, and most of the time made me feel worse than I already felt.

She was at work in the mornings, then left for St. Mungos in the afternoon to visit Harry and help the doctors with his case. After that, she was usually back to work until later in the evening. By that time she'd be so tired she'd eat a bite and then go straight to bed. We spent so little time together that it was shocking how close we became.

It was 7:00 on a Tuesday when she finally came through the door. I walked up and greeted her with a short kiss, making her blush and smile.

"Ooh. Should I leave now?" Blaise said, popping up from the bedroom door.

"Hey." She said weakly. "No, but what were you doing in our bedroom?"

"Using your loo."

"There's one right there…" Hermione pointed to the restroom in the hallway.

"Yeah, but yours has coconut soap."

He sniffed his hand and grinned. Idiot.

"Go." I said, opening the front door for him. "Just go."

He grabbed his coat and backed towards the door. "Fine. Love you, darling."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Blaise."

"Not you, the gay freak."

I pushed him out the extra step and leaned against the door.

"I made chicken pot pie." I said, almost whispering. She laughed at my attempted charm and patted my chest.

"Anyway," I chuckled out, spinning her around with my arms around her waist. "I'll warm you up a plate if you go put on some pajamas and promise to watch a movie with me."

"Depends on the movie…"

"I picked up a movie rental off the counter and smirked. Snow white and the huntsmen was supposedly a bearable movie for guys, and a hit for women. She'd been going on about how she wanted to see it, and I was going to get boyfriend of the year for this one.

"You're pretty fantastic." She said, hugging me tightly. I kissed the top of her forehead before pushing her towards the bedroom. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out the container of food I'd made earlier. In the month of January, I'd learned two things. 1) Blaise couldn't cook. 2) I could cook. I'd bought a cook book from a book store and was working on a different recipe every night. Hermione loved coming home to food, and I loved making it. It was a win/win.

She came out in red plaid pajama pants, a long sleeved black shirt, and her hair let down. She slid the DVD into the player and rested back on the couch, making room for me when I came over. While I sat normally with my feet on the ground, she leaned into me and kicked her feet up on the couch.

About halfway through the movie, I asked what had been on my mind for so long.

"Hermione, how's Harry doing?"

I knew it was hard for her to talk about it. Harry had shown up on New Year's Eve, bloody and bruised with no memories- just like me. The only difference was that a charm had been placed over him so that the could not be healed by magic- only Muggle remedies. So the healing was taking excessively long by the amount of damage done to him.

"They think he'll be heading home by the end of the week, so we're trying to convince him to move into the burrow with the Weasley's, but he's just…"

"I understand."

She looked up at me, her beautiful face full of hope.

"Could you come tomorrow and talk to him? You of all people would understand."

I agreed and settled back into the couch.

"You should probably know," Hermione began. "The ministry thinks your cases are linked. They think- they think since you both were so crucial in the war-"

"That someone's going after war heroes?"

She gave me a cocky grin. "Who says you're a hero?"

"My mum. And that's good enough for me."

We laughed and finished the movie.

You know what? It wasn't half bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry? I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm, um, memory lapsing as well."

I was standing in the hospital room Potter was staying at. Hermione had told me that they had moved him to a Muggle hospital two weeks earlier for further care. The healers at Mungos could only take care of him for so long before they ran out of Muggle medicine.

"Hermione told me about you. You're her boyfriend. The one I used to hate?"

"The feeling was mutual, I think."

I pulled up a chair next to his bed and shook his hand.

"When did you get attacked?" He said slowly.

"Two and a half months ago."

"Right. And, uh, there's no improvement?"

"There can't be until we catch the people who did it?"

"Who _are _the people that did it? Nobody's telling me anything."

I shrugged. "They told you about the war? The ministry is under the impression my aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, and an animagus called Fenrir Greyback is behind all of it."

We talked for hours- much longer than anyone would have expected. I went back the next day, and the next day, and every day after that.

It was a relief to talk to someone who understood.

Much more of a relief than I can tell you.

**Hey… Can we just pretend that I updated this chapter on the 22****nd****? I literally have been working on this chapter since 6:00 and COULD NOT FINISH IT! But here it is, and I'm over my little stump =) I'll see you tomorrow! (Or, well, later today?)**

** ~icywhisperingkiss**

** Question of the day- staying up all night, or sleeping all night?**


	17. February 14th

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hermione's POV**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Then, it was Valentine's Day, and I was sitting in my office hunched over the case file, writing up another report. I'd suggested Draco and I not do anything for the holiday- saying it was just another day. He'd agreed, and not said anything about it, so you can imagine my surprise when he showed up in my office doorway holding a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates.

"What's this?" I asked. He came up and kissed me, handing me the flowers. A vase appeared on my desk, and a smirking Fredrick walked by having provided it.

"We are going on a proper date." Draco said. I looked at him in his nice black trousers and black sweater with a collared white shirt underneath. Then, at me in my black pencil skirt and tight purple shirt. At least I looked okay.

"I've got-"

"I talked to your boss, and he excused you from your work. Alright? Now come on or we're going to be late."

After he'd taken the medicine from Mungos, he had been acting a bit like his old self. He was more snappy and his ego increased a bit, but he still wasn't the same person as he was. I found that I liked this impulsive side of him even better, though.

"Fine."

He smiled triumphantly and set the flowers in the water, and put the chocolates into my desk drawer.

"For the next time you're stressed." He explained.

Wow. He's a keeper.

We walked out of the office arm and arm, causing several hoots and hollers to come from my perverted co-workers.

Draco- who had learned how to drive in his free time- had pulled the car up to the door and opened the door for me.

"Thank you." I said formally, stepping into the Civic.

As we drove away, I saw a red-headed boy I hadn't spoken to in months staring at me by the curb with a single rose in his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is lovely." I remarked, looking around the nice restaurant. He nodded and bit his lip, smiling lovingly.

"You look so beautiful."

I blushed and looked down at the menu.

"What're you getting?" I asked. He shrugged. "The chicken? The pasta? The fish?"

"I love you."

I stared at him, thinking about what he'd just said.

"I love you." He said more slowly. I smiled gradually and felt so at peace.

"I love you too."

He leaned over and kissed me slowly, making my stomach do flip flops. How was it I'd gone so long without him? How was it that we were both so stupid? This was all I really wanted.

An older man that was walking by coughed loudly and rudely, making us separate. While I blushed again, he had no shame in his expression. He only looked up frustrated at the man.

That kiss ended too soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Remind me again why we're here?"

"It'll be fun."

"Yeah, if you call falling on your butt endless amounts of time fun. Have you even been roller skating before?"

"I don't know, but how hard could it be?"

After an amazing dinner of pasta and salad and kisses at the Olive Pitt, we'd stopped at home and changed into jeans and jackets. I wasn't sure what was going on until we pulled in front of Jack's Roller Skating Rink.

We'd laced up our boots and managed across the insanely colored carpet. I'd been roller skating loads of times when I was a kid and teen, and was sure after a few minutes I'd master it. But Draco… It would probably be impossible for him to learn.

He took one noble step onto the floor…

Before falling flat on his back.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I said, laughing.

"You're laughing at me."

"No I'm not." I was still cracking up. He held onto the railing and pulled himself up.

"I never realized how insensitive you are." He joked, pulling himself forward with the rail. "Look, I'm moving!"

"My god, you are!"

He fell again.

After a half hour of constant falling and moving slowly, I managed to convince him to listen to me, and he learned how to skate. Sort of.

He still fell, and moved slower than most of the kids there, but he was moving.

He really was hilarious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know, I know. Kissing is gross. Whatever.

We were standing outside of a bar, our arms wrapped around each other and kissing.

The heat difference between the cold air and the parts of us that touched each other was capable of sending the most amazing shivers down my spine. I didn't want to let him go, just wanted to stay there and keep holding him.

But I needed to stop this before it got too serious, so I suggested we go inside the bar and get something to drink. The corners of his lips turned up and he kissed my nose. He took my hand and walked inside, choosing a seat at the counter.

"A beer."

"Make it two."

Draco looked surprised. "I thought you were a wine, or a daiquiri kind of girl."

I shook my head. "Beer, scotch, or whiskey and I'll be fine."

He smirked and took a swig out of the glass bottle. We talked, laughed, kissed, and three hours later were singing along to a One Direction song I'd sworn I didn't know. The bartender, Paul, was singing along, and a few of the customers were dancing with us.

Until, of course, my perfectly amazing drunken night had to be interrupted by a menacing red head ex-boyfriend. You guessed it.

"Oi! Mate! That's my girl!"

Ron punched Draco hard across the jaw.

That's when the cow pies.

It was worse than a simple attack by a jealous ex. First, it was Ron. Then (you won't believe this), Lestrange, and Greyback showed. They attacked Draco, then me, then Ron. After that, they flew away. It was that simple and quick.

I passed out immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think she's awake."

"Too bad."

"What- are you saying you don't want her to?"

"She hasn't got much to wake up to."

My eyes blinked, settling to the light. Harry and Ginny stood a few feet away, whispering to each other. I made out the first conversation, but could only make out a few more words.

"Draco-"

"Memory-"

"Coma-"

"The Order-"

It all added up when Ginny said a bit louder, "Imagine how torn she'll be. Happy for you and your returned memories, and torn. I doubt once Draco wakes up and remembers everything he'll stay."

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "He'll probably be gone by the morning."

**Ooh! Tomorrow is the last chapter for the twelve days! Tomorrow is going to be SUPER BIG changes! Now, don't worry though! Nothing is premature! We've still got a TON of stuff to uncover, and some shocking things to discover!**

** Listen… About my week break… After tomorrow, I won't be updating until February 1****st****. I'm sorry if you guys are mad, it's just that February will be crazy. Between the emotional stress that's going on, and I'm editing my friend's book, writing a new story and getting ahead on this one, and a lot of other stuff. So I'm sorry, but it's just what I need to do. I don't want to, but it's necessary. **

** Talk to you later!**

** ~icywhisperingkiss**

** Question of the day- Holiday Inn or White Christmas?**


	18. The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hermione's POV**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I waited for the end, but prayed for a continuation of our story.

The death eaters, at some point during the fight the night before, had put his memories back. Downtown, there had been another attack against Harry and Ginny in the burrow, and Harry's memories were restored as well. This case was baffling to the ministry.

I had woken at six in the morning, and once cleared, hurried to his room. The doctors, Harry, Ginny, and everyone had left me alone with him. I sobbed by his bed, thinking over the first time we'd been in this situation.

_"Why do they disapprove?" He asked. What a difficult question…_

_ "We weren't exactly friends in school…" I had begun to explain. "We actually were enemies. You see, my two best friends, Harry and Ron are quite famous. Or, Harry is famous and Ron's his sidekick. You detested them."_

_ "Why?"_

_ 'This is weird…' I thought. _

_ "In the Wizard World- before the war, mind you- blood status is important to some people."_

_ "Like me?"_

_ I'd nodded._

_ "Harry's a half blood. Half pureblood, half Muggle. Ron's a pureblood, but his father is head of Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. The rest of the family treats them of equals."_

_ "And what about you? Why do I despise you?"_

_ I had hit his arm playfully. _

_ "You don't anymore. Thank god, you came to your senses. But I'm a Muggleborn. Muggle meaning non-wizard."_

_ "I really cared that much about blood?"_

_ "That and more." I laughed out. "But it's not the same now."_

_ "Obviously." He said, glancing at their intertwined fingers._

I held his hand and leaned over, crying harder. His beautiful face was frowning in his sleep. Feeling impossibly distraught, I ran my thumb along his cheekbone, tracing the shape in his face. I moved to his eyebrows, then nose. Then… Lips.

I wished I could kiss them again. I wished I could kiss them _endlessly. _I'd told him I loved him, and I meant it. He was amazing, and I wanted him with me forever. As impractical as it sounds, I wanted to kiss him forever. The first time I'd felt like that was in the dressing room at the dress store on Christmas eve.

_ He smiled and kissed my cheek again, his lips resting there. I took a slow, deep breath. He obviously understood I liked that, and moved down forward a bit, kissing my dimple. _

_ "Draco…" I muttered quietly, my conscious winning._

_ But nothing could take the stubborn spirit out of him. He spun me around and kissed me, making me want to melt, but I couldn't. I had the mission. I had to remind myself this wasn't real, but I wasn't sure why. Weren't we trying to get him to come to my side?_

_ 'Hermione, stop being so selfish!' I thought. 'You're lying to him about everything. He'll hate you no matter what in the end.'_

_ I pulled away from the heated kiss and backed up, picking up the dress. A smile played on both of our lips._

_ "I- uh, I think we should go buy this."_

_ He nodded, his eyes lighting up. "Yeah. Sounds good." _

_ God, why couldn't he be more argumentative?_

And then there was the time we were at home after he'd taken the medicine to make him more like himself.

_I touched his shoulder softly, running my fingers back and forth. He looked at the counter for a moment before turning to me and kissing me._

_ If he had his memory back, this was weird. I could never have expected this reaction to come from him. _

_And then, we had gotten so that my back was pressed against the wall and he was pinning my hands above my head. We were kissing like today was the end of the world, with an urgency and passion I didn't know was there. I was wrapped up in thoughts like how I could smell him, and taste the orange juice, and feel so much so quickly. Then, I came across the truth._

_I liked him. A lot._

_It wasn't love yet, but I was falling for him. I could feel myself sliding down into him and his innocent love every minute that we kissed, and every minute afterwards. _

_We stopped kissing, breathing heavily. He leaned his forehead against mine, hot breath falling against my nose._

_"What was that?" I asked quietly. He backed away and frowned. _

_"You didn't like it?"_

_I smiled slyly._

He was just so impulsive and gentle.

_"This is lovely." I remarked, looking around the nice restaurant. He nodded and bit his lip, smiling lovingly. _

_ "You look so beautiful."_

_ I blushed and looked down at the menu._

_ "What're you getting?" I asked. He shrugged. "The chicken? The pasta? The fish?"_

_ "I love you."_

_ I stared at him, thinking about what he'd just said._

_ "I love you." He said more slowly. I smiled gradually and felt so at peace._

_ "I love you too."_

_ He leaned over and kissed me slowly._

I was desperate for more memories like those. I wanted more of him.

Then he stirred. He pushed himself upwards a bit and his eyes were beginning to twitch a bit.

"Draco? Are you awake?" I asked quietly.

He opened his eyes.

"Hermione." He said coldly, practically confirming my worst fears.

"How are you feeling?"

He didn't break eye contact with me.

"You lied about everything."

His statement made me begin to cry again.

"Let me explain." I begged as he pulled the covers off his bed. He wore his black pants and no shirt, but found the pile of clothes Ginny had brought over from the apartment.

"The order needs your help."

"Who's the order?"

To my surprise, he took off his pants leaving him in only his black boxer shorts. When he picked up a pair of jeans, I understood what he was doing and tried to make myself focus.

"It's the order of the phoenix. It was formed years ago. There's me, Harry, Ginny, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Ronald-"

"The one who gave me this?"

He pointed to a bruise and cut on his cheek.

"I'm not partial who tried to steal my girlfriend, gave her a love potion, and likes to try and beat me up in his spare time."

I wasn't sure if I should be affected by the fact that he called me his girlfriend.

"I know. But he doesn't really go to the meetings anymore…"

"So tell me why. Why did you lie to me about us?"

I wiped away my tears, only to have them replaced by more.

"When you had the… accident, I was sent in to gain your trust. So you wouldn't think we were all bad like you were raised to believe."

He moved closer to me, standing about a foot away at most.

"Ah, so I'm supposed to trust a group of people who sent you to lie to me."

"Draco, it's not like that-"

"Then what is it? Is there any better way to say that you came in, lying to me and my family about the idea that we were madly in love? Didn't you ask me to move in with you by your own choice? Did you want to kiss me? Did you want to love me?"

I ducked my head and cried as his voice broke.

"I love you." I said. "I really do."

"Well. Maybe you should have thought about that a bit sooner and told me the truth."

"I couldn't."

"Because they told you not to."

"Well…"

"I just can't believe this."

His eyes watered, staring into mine, but I couldn't see them for long because he sniffed and rubbed one eye, heading towards the door. I followed him out and followed him as he walked down the halls.

"I hate this as much as you do." I said. He shook his head and turned to walk backwards for a moment.

"I don't think that's possible."

"I'm sorry." I cried when we reached the entrance room. Harry, Ron, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked up from their chairs. Draco froze where he stood next to the doors. He turned and came up so close that his lips were taunting mine. I felt his hot breath collide with mine, smelling whiskey on his breath from the night before. If his hangover was anything like mine, he'd be having a horrible headache right then.

"You'll get over this." I promised, tears streaming down my face. "We can go back to everything the way it was. Please, Draco."

He looked back and forth between my eyes.

"No." He answered quietly. "I love you too much."

He backed away, running a hand through his hair.

"But don't worry." He called out before closing the door. "I'll get over it."

**You all… I love you so much! I'm going to miss you this next month, but I promise to have a long chapter on February 1****st****, waiting for you! (I mean 2,000-4000 words!=) **

**This marks the 1****st**** half of the book. Then, there's the second half, and we'll be done! :P There won't be a sequel to this one… Sorry! **

**Still review, because it really does inspire me to write! I love writing for you all!**

**I'll see you in a month =)**

**~icywhisperingkiss**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS!**


	19. Back)

**I'M BACK BABY! Heeey=) It's been a while, so I would suggest you read the last chapter again before moving on to this chapter! I'm so happy to be back!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hermione's POV**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had forced myself learn to live without him.

It was June 2nd, the first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix since the incident with Draco. Although I wasn't sure why they'd chosen to go without any meetings for so long, but my mind was on more important things.

I'd been transferred from my case with Draco to the direct search for Lestrange and Greyback. The led to explorations all over the world, cold nights, combat, and jeans and a ponytail. I'd been allowed a two day leave to make room for the meeting and a small vacation before having to go back to Alaska, or wherever the demons had led them.

I waited as the tall brick building expanded in front of me. Even after a decade of watching magic performed around me, I was still amazed.

I walked through the door without knocking. I knew if the meetings were anything like they were when I was a kid, the adults would be yelling too loudly to hear me.

And guess what? I was right.

Molly Weasley was leaning against the doorway of the living room, face palming herself and shaking her head. Arthur was shaking his fist at Bill and Charlie who were arguing about a law. Kingsley and Fleur were in a heated conversation with Mrs. Arabella Figg shaking her head at them. Ron sat on the couch eating something dark purple… Fruit possibly? In the kitchen, laughs rang out. I ran my fingers through my straight hair and walked into the small room.

Ginny was pulling a tray out of the oven and Harry was looking over her shoulder at the food, arms wrapped around her waist. Luna Lovegood was wearing a ridiculous sized pair of sunglasses, staring at the chandelier light in the center of the room. Neville was tending to a windowsill plant, and Seamus and Dean were moaning on the ground as George stood over them, laughing. And by the sink stood Blaise and Draco, laughing and talking.

I noticed he'd gotten a haircut. It was spiked up everywhere, looking feathered and light. His silver eyes shone as he doubled over, laughing at Blaise's stupidity. God, I missed him.

"Hermione. We almost thought you wouldn't show up."

Luna came forward and smiled dreamily, tilting her head so that her long hair fell over one shoulder. I felt Draco's piercing gaze on me as I hugged Luna, Neville, Ginny, and Harry. Blaise came over and picked me up, swinging me around once.

"How's the witch?" He asked, laughing. I gave him a jokingly disapproving look and put my hands on my hips.

"Careful, Zabini, or I'll sick Fang on you."

The large dog who sat in the hallway with its head on its paws looked up for a moment, then went back to sleep.

"Ooh, scary." He teased.

Draco nodded respectfully, keeping his distance and shook my hand.

"How're you doing?"

I could tell he couldn't care less.

"I'm fine, thank you."

Ginny pulled me over to talk to her and Harry about London. She caught me up on everyone, explaining to me this meeting was being conducted for a specific purpose.

"What purpose?"

She shrugged as the oven beeped.

Eventually, everyone stopped fighting and we assembled in the living room. It was crowded and hot, and I felt my heart stop twice the two times Draco accidentally touched me as he walked by. Or was it accidental?

God, I felt like a stupid schoolgirl, but no matter how hard I tried, my thought kept returning to the man that stood four feet away.

"It is a relief to see you all here and well." Arthur began, smiling at the group. "We have a few new members…" He glanced at Draco. "And I'm glad to see a few of the senior members-"

"You mean ancient?" George coughed out. Arthur gave him a look only fathers can give.

"And of course, the ones who joined during the war. Who can forget them?"

I smiled as George waved to his father from the head of the couch. He never really did grow up…

"Hermione, how was the investigation going?" Mr. Weasley asked. I bit my lip before speaking.

I'd practiced the speech so many times, every time a reporter asked. This is exactly what the ministry said, and exactly what I would have said if it was up to me.

"It's going well. We're close to their capture, dead on their trail, and ready for justice."

"Justice!" George shouted, other joining in. Draco's cold gaze bore into my skull, his last words to me ringing through my being.

_"Don't worry- I'll get over it."_

As in, he'd get over me. He'd get over loving me.

I knew he must have already moved on.

I mean, he looked _so good. _So polished and ready for everything- whereas I looked like a train wreck even now. If it hadn't been for the mission, I would have looked worse. My hair might have been _down _in all of its frizzy, disastrous appearance.

"My team should have them before I get back." I confirmed, sitting up a bit straighter.

"Excellent." He said, but his expression became stoic quickly. "You should all know that what I'm about to tell you comes directly from the sources inside the ministry. It has been confirmed again and again, making us resort to drastic measures."

Everyone was on the edge of our chairs.

"Although Voldemort himself may be dead, a part of him lives on."

I was ridiculously confused. In all those years back at Hogwarts, I'd researched _everything _about Voldemort. I'd read out the restricted section, spoken to witches and wizards who'd been closely associated with him, and for god's sake, I'd _met _him. There was no way he was alive.

"He has a daughter and son."

Wait- maybe there was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Apparently, he'd had children with a willing witch three years before I was even born. A boy and girl- Twins- and both lived in hiding throughout their childhood. Arthur told us that not much was known about them. What the ministry did know was that the girl fled during the war to join her father, immediately after finding the truth of her heritage. (The woman had not informed them of their fathers identity.) The boy fell into protection of the ministry, refusing to use his abilities for evil, and remained in a disclosed location.

"The girl's still out there?" Harry asked, appalled. The red headed patriarch nodded grimly.

"The capture of Victoria Riddle has not been issued publically, therefore making it increasingly difficult to trace anything back to her."

"What about the boy?"

"Oliver."

"Oliver." Ginny corrected herself. "Can't he help?"

Arthur bit his lip. "Oliver is… Difficult."

Arabella Figg scoffed lightly, taking a sip of coffee. "That's an understatement." She muttered, eyes wide.

Most in the room were giving Mrs. Figg and Mr. Weasley confused looks, while a few other looked understandingly, or chuckled.

"Now, although the information up to this point has been beneficial to everyone, I must hold a private discussion with Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ronald, Blaise, and Draco."

With muttered grumblings, the rest of the group made their way out of the room and into the hallway, or kitchen.

"Molly, keep an eye on George and those retail ears." Arthur asked as Mrs. Weasley made her way out. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"What's going on?" Harry asked once the door clicked shut. Arthur stood in front of the fireplace, examining all of us carefully. Honestly, it was unnerving.

"Area Four."

That was all he said at first. We stared at him, waiting for him to continue, but he didn't.

"What's Area Four?" Draco asked, taking the first step.

"It is a hidden place none can apparate, floo, or walk to." He began. "The ministry created it back in the first war to protect important wizards and witches. No one has ever caught on, which is why it is vastly important you do not breath a word to anyone- especially people in the ministry. You never know who to trust, nowadays."

"Okay, wait." Ginny interrupted. "Where is it? How to you get there?"

"A spell." The man explained. "It takes a lot of energy to transport yourself to one dimension to another, but once done, it is impossible to trace."

"What is it used for?" I asked.

"It is, apart from a hiding place, essentially a training camp for wizards and witches."

"Alright, so why are you telling us this?"

I stared at Blaise. How could he be so rude? I was on the edge of my seat, wanting more information every second but I didn't snap. I guess once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin.

Arthur Weasley pulled a letter out of his hand, and on it read this.

**HP, RW, HG, GW, DM, BZ.**

**Watch your back.**

Six droplets of blood stained the white sheet of paper.

"You need a place to hide."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'd objected profusely, but none would listen. Being outspoken really did suck.

"I am _not _going!" I shouted as four men led me down the hall.

We were at the ministry. Arthur had apparrated me there, letting the willing other take themselves.

"Really, Hermione, I don't know why you're putting up such a fuss." Harry asked from in front of me and my macho bodyguards.

"Because I have _work. _I have my _parents. _I have a job to do, and a life to fulfill, and I don't want to be stuck inside some deserted dimension with a son of a dark lord, and a stuck up minister!"

Donnigan Drake had moved to Area Four a few weeks earlier. Of course, no one had been told. Instead, his second in command used polyjuice potion and pretended to be the minister while the real man sat in some dark hole at the Ministry's own private hell.

When we reached a tall, white doorway near the end of a hall and the guards began to pull me in that direction, I wouldn't stand for it. Quite literally.

I sat on my bum in the middle of the hallway.

This baffled the guards. I mean, who would have expected Hermione Granger, the war hero, to act like such a child. But I knew that would be their reaction.

"Uh, Miss. Granger…" One said, trying to pull me up. Flipped over and buried my face in my arms.

"I'm not going." I declared, breathing heavily. There were whispers above me. I heard my friends laughing, but not Draco. No, he had to go and do something stupid.

He leaned against the wall and laughed. Laughed _ha_rd.

His chest heaved up and down, his hands holding his belly as it shook. His face turned bright red, and his eyes were squinted shut, opening only before his laughter would increase.

"Shut up." I told him. "I have a life. I don't want to put it away."

"Get over it, Granger." He told me, still laughing. "We all have lives, but at the moment, _staying alive _seems to be at the top of our priority list. Shouldn't it be at the top of yours, too?"

I shook my head no, only burying my face deeper into my arms.

"Fine. Guess we'll have to be responsible for you."

I felt something warm touch my waist, right above my hips. My shirt had evidently rolled up when I'd sat down.

"What the-"

I was flung over Blaise's shoulder, kicking and screaming.

"Put me _down!" _I demanded. He didn't listen- not that I really expected him to.

"Now that we're all here…" Arthur's agitated voice said. I stopped screaming and pretty much stopped kicking, giving Blaise the confidence to let me down.

But Draco stood in front of the closed door.

Mr. Weasley showed everyone how to perform the spell. I shook my head and crossed my arms when they tried to get me to do it.

Since I wouldn't, someone else would have to, which was risky. It, apparently, was difficult enough to transport oneself, without having to worry about transporting another person. I felt guilty, but I wouldn't let myself back down.

"I'll take care of her." Draco said with a shrug. "I've had the most practice when it comes to spells like this."

"What- difficult?" Harry asked angrily. "Because if I'm remembering right-"

"Illegal." Draco supplied, taking my arm with one hand.

"On the count of three." Arthur instructed. "One."

I felt Draco's grip tighten around my arm.

"Two."

My body tensed as my hip touched his thigh.

"Three."

We were in a different place.

** I have missed you all ****_so freaking much! _**

******When I started receiving review, and favorite, and follow alerts, I never imagined how sad I'd be when they stopped, even for a short while… I missed them like crazy!**

** All throughout January, I've been fighting with myself, trying to convince myself to put up a chapter early, but I kept not doing it. So here's to me sticking with myself, I guess! =)**

** Now, let me explain a few things…**

** School is insane, and apart from Sundays, I have musical practice every day… Add to that, I'm sick.**

** We don't know if it's the flu (not the puking kind, the exhaustion kind) or strep, but I'm coming down with something. I was at a church retreat on Friday night and hung out with my friend who woke up on Saturday with the flu, but since there were 50 other girls there, I might have caught strep (which is going around where I live) from one of them….**

** Music is picking up, and I'm songwriting for my first demo! I'll be recording it next Tuesday night after practice =) I'm SO EXCITED!**

** And on top of that, I honestly forgot all about my other story! I was supposed to be updating it in January, but I finished it and wrote one chapter in the sequel before forgetting about it entirely….**

** I wanted to hit 30,000 words with this chapter, but I couldn't =( So here's to trying!**

** ~icywhisperingkiss**

** Question of the day- Would you all hate me if I only updated on Sundays from now on?**


	20. Oliver Riddle- Mystery Man- Part ONE!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hermione's POV**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Two weeks later.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'd never felt so energized. So awake. So strong.

It'd been two weeks. Two weeks since we'd come into Area 4- or, A4 as everyone here called it.

I'd been out of it for two days. They'd given me so many sedatives, by the time I'd woken up, I couldn't tell the difference between my left hand and the door, so I was given a three day calming time before my training began.

Yes, training.

Not wands and spells, but physically grueling training. Like 100 pushups, or 200 jumping jacks, running for five miles without a break.

There was a small staff leading the work at A4. They'd assigned us partners and dormitories. When I joined them on the fifth morning, I was told that the partnerships were Harry and Draco, Ron and Blaise, and Ginny and I. The son of Tom Riddle, Oliver, was in solitude for a reason they wouldn't tell us.

Immediately following breakfast (Eggs. Only eggs.), we changed into workout clothes and were sent to run a mile on a dirt track. After that, there was a different set of warm ups in a gym, a magic treadmill type setup, only the ground moved underneath us. Weight lifting came next… D you see how the day went? Every day after was the same. All strength exercises- no magic.

"Shouldn't we be learning how to defend ourselves?" I asked once. The trainer frowned.

"There may come a day where magic isn't where we resort to. You need to be prepared."

And we were. My muscles were building. The boys were toning. Everything was okay.

Then Oliver joined the picture.

We were running on the track. It was 5:45, which meant dinner was soon. I had another mile to run out of the five we had to, and food couldn't come soon enough. I closed my eyes for a moment, opened, rounded the bend, and-

He was doing pull-ups on a bar connected to the concrete wall on the side of the track. I had to catch my breath- and not because I was tired from running.

This guy was gorgeous.

He had little to no resemblance to the Tom Riddle I'd seen in pictures. His skin was a dark olive color, his hair a deep shade of black, and his eyes dark brown. His hair was long- down to his eyebrows- and his body was covered in muscle. (Not an unattractive amount though.)

He wore basketball shorts, sneakers, and no shirt. _No shirt. _I hadn't seen a shirtless guy in months. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but stare a little bit. Then- get this-

He winked at me.

I smiled and kept moving, thinking about this guy. How crazy is it that I just passed by the son of the most powerful dark wizard of all time, and he _winked?!_

Adventure. I liked it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We learned quickly that Oliver Riddle was _nothing_ like his father.

It was later that night, and we were all making our way to our dormitories- which were all in the same hall. Ginny and I were laughing over our pathetic attempts at convincing the cooks to slip us some chocolate, and the boys were discussing quidditch. The room across from mine had the light on, which meant that was the one he was living in. I stopped in front of my door and looked at it, wondering what he would be doing. Harry noticed this and stopped, causing Blaise and Draco to crash into him front behind.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked. I said nothing and turned to go into the room, but was stopped.

"He wasn't at dinner." Harry said. "Maybe we should check and see-"

"What- do you think he's doing dark magic in there? Bloody likely, Harry." Ron interrupted.

"I'm just saying it's weird. He's out of confinement, then sticks to his room? And he's lived here his whole life. If the only people I spoke to worked to keep me here, I'd jump at the chance of meeting new people."

"People that killed his father?" Ginny touched Harry's arm and shook her head, trying to convince him silently to stop talking.

"Maybe he doesn't know." Blaise suggested. Draco shook his head and added, "Maybe he's embarrassed. Or maybe you're all being stupid. Maybe he just didn't want to go."

"Or maybe I was busy."

We all jumped. There, standing in the doorway was Oliver Riddle.

"It's almost nine o'clock." He'd said. "They'll get on you if you're late getting into your dorms."

Harry stepped forward and held out his hand. "I'm sure they'll understand. I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Oliver Riddle."

"This is Ron Weasley," He motioned to the people as he called us out. "His sister Ginny, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger."

It was strange. It was if he'd skipped over everyone else and stared straight at me.

"The brightest witch, right?" He stepped forward and shook my hand. I blushed and shrugged at the compliment.

"That's what the papers say." I joked. "In reality-"

"She's brilliant."

Draco's statement surprised everyone. He had hardly given me a second glance for the two weeks we'd been there, and now he was gazing at me with a look I hadn't seen before, and I couldn't recognize it.

"Don't let her tell you otherwise."

Oliver smiled at me and backed up, touching his door frame.

"It's nine." He declared. "We can talk tomorrow."

He looked straight at me as he said it.

I had a feeling the sentence wasn't directed towards the group.

** Well… There it is! I know it's not very good, but I really wanted to get past the first introduction, and move on! Plus, I feel like this will help me get going! Thank you all so much for your sweet words and understanding! You have no idea how much it means! **

** I've had a really hard time going to the Fanfiction site… I'll search it in the internet engine and it won't load, even though everything else will. I had to go onto my email and click on a reply link to get onto the site! Has anyone else had that problem?**

** Anyway, my grandpa is going to be okay! The doctors are STUNNED at his incredible progress! He's sitting up in a chair, they're feeding him through a tube, and he's talking in short sentences! Please keep him in your thoughts and prayers!**

** You can probably expect an update by Saterday- at the latest! The musical is opening this Friday!**

** And good news! I'm pretty sure I'll be going to visit my grandpa in Florida, and it's a really long drive (almost twenty hours) so there'll be a lot of time for me to write in the car if we go! (That is- if I can pull myself away from my obsessive stack of Nancy Drew PC games! ;) Which one- out of the last 4 or 5 are your favorites? I've played all of them up to Trail of the Twister but none past that!)**

** I love you all! Tell me what you think and shoot me ideas! LOVE! 3**

** ~Icywhisperingkiss**


	21. Oliver and Hermione's swim!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hermione's POV**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Ministry of Magic had sent over instructions, saying they wanted us to (not only train 10 hours of the day), but begin to pick up on chores. And I mean _chores._

Like cleaning up the kitchen for the workers, doing laundry, vacuuming, dusting, general cleaning, and cooking.

As far as who did what- Harry, Ron, Draco, and Blaise remained with their specific partners. However, Ginny joined Ron and Blaise's group, and I was paired with Oliver. The Order sent me a specific message saying, "_**Hermione. Donnigan Drake has given you more opportunity to get closer to Oliver. Find his secrets. Figure out what makes him tick. Learn him- inside and out."**_

And I tried. I did.

It was the end of the first week with this partnership- and I didn't know what else there was to learn about Oliver. He was an open book with everyone.

Everyone had permanent chore placements. Draco and Harry were kitchen (cooking and clean up), Ron, Blaise, and Ginny were laundry (which was a much larger job than we all realized), and Oliver and I had vacuuming, dusting, and general cleaning. That meant we actually went inside peoples rooms and cleaned for them.

How fun, right?

"Hermione, where does this go?"

I turned around and looked at him, standing next to my bed holding a few books in one hand.

"On the shelf next to the washroom door."

He nodded and walked over, and I continued dusting on top of my dresser. Oliver pulled out the vacuum and began sweeping the floor. But his vacuum bumped my chair, knocking me over.

Falling into someone's arms isn't as romantic as it's made out to be. It hurts your back- a lot. And he fell too, so that we were both groaning on the ground. I laughed a little after realizing that I was okay, and he began too, and we were just bubbling.

Now that I'm looking back at it- maybe we were loopy from concussions…

He shot up, smiling and looking a bit devious.

"Let's go for a swim."

I was surprised. "What? It's five o'clock. Dinner's in an hour."

"So? Let's skip out. Play hooky with me- just this once, okay? I know for a fact that Rusty Riley left the pool gate open this afternoon. And we could lock it and just hang out."

"Hang out?" I chuckled. "I can't even remember the last time I did that."

"So let's go."

He helped me stand up, then opened the drawer of Muggle clothes they'd given me.

"No swimsuit?"

"Mine's in my locker."

He smiled and pulled open Ginny's drawer, then tossed me a swimsuit out of it.

"A bikini?"

He smiled and jogged across the hall, pulling open a drawer from his shelf, then closing his door slowly, his face smiling at me through the crack.

"Yeah. And love- you might want to close the door while you're changing."

I gave him an exasperated look and closed the door, quickly jumping into the swimsuit. I looked in the mirror- and I looked _good. _Those workouts really did work…

After we both put T-shirts on, we ran down the pathways, ducking behind walls to hide from patrolling officials.

And Oliver was right. The gate to the pool _was _open. We snuck in and locked the door behind us, then he took off his shirt and jumped into the pool without another word. I, in the ridiculous swimsuit, didn't take off my T-shirt. I leaned against the wall, my arms crossed and a smirk plastered across my face as he treaded water near the edge. He laughed softly and motioned for me to jump in, but I just shook my head and said no.

He swam to the edge and rested his chin on his arms, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Come on. Will you at least sit down? Just get used to the water."

I shook my head.

"Please? Pretty Please?"

I bit my lip.

"With a cherry on top? And chocolate syrup? And caramel?"

Wow. Those puppy dog eyes just kept getting bigger and brighter.

I moved over and was sitting down when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me in.

Just like that.

I burst above the water, practically choking. My mouth and eyes hadn't been entirely closed when I had been pulled in and the result was a head full of chlorine.

"'Mione, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

His hands held me up above the water. I wiped the water out of my eyes, but I was sure I looked like I was crying.

His soft hands touched my arms. He looked genuinely concerned. And so I did what was utterly appropriate and necessary.

I shoved water in his face.

We went on for a _long _time, splashing and swimming. And- yes- my T-shirt came off, leaving me in that tiny bikini. But you know what? It was okay. And then, he grabbed me in the middle of the pool, both of us having to kick our feet to stay afloat.

For a moment all that I saw was his eyes, just gazing at me. Those beautiful big green eyes seemed to peer in to my heart and make me melt. His mouth curved into a slight smile, then –get this- just as he was inches away from kissing me, the door opened.

Yeah. Suck alert.

To make it worse- the person who opened the gated door was… Draco…

**Icywhisperingkiss **

**Soooo  
my little besty Spencer is helping me write now =) She and I are writing this backstage at the performance, waiting to go on! Only two more scenes!**

**What'd you think? Do you guys like…**

**1) Hermoliver **

**2) Dramione **

**So let me know what you're thinking! Any suggestions, PM ME! Please don't post reviews with any ideas from now on so that I can keep the plot a mystery! Thanks! So… Read and Review!**

**Spencer**

**Hey! It's Spencer! I am super excited to be writing with the great icy! She is super brilliant and full of imagination! Btw I wrote the part about Hermione and olive about to kiss…mwahahaha ;) oh, and by the way, you know what would make me the happiest person alive? See that review button? Click it for my instant happiness!**

**Love you all!**

**~icywhisperingkiss**


	22. Leaving Area 4

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hermione's POV (A/N- I swear- there's a Draco's POV later in this chapter…=) )**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Something strange was happening, and none of us knew what it was.

The workers were quieter. The physical training was harder. The magic training was obviously not in our future. And we were made to do more of the chores we had. However- as Oliver and I became a couple, the ministry decided to switch him out of cleaning with me to help with Ron and Blaise with laundry, and in return, Ginny came to clean with me.

Yes, Oliver and I were a couple.

And, again, yes, he did kiss me in the pool that day. Sort of.

After Draco had opened the door, gotten and eyeful of me as I jumped out of the pool and dried off, trying to explain what happened, he rolled his eyes and said, "I don't care. Just thought I'd warn you that a few officials are going to be here in a few minutes."

And he was gone.

Oliver smiled, spun me around and kissed me. And, yeah, it was nice. But I found myself comparing it to Draco's kisses, which I hated. I tried to make a habit _not _to do that…

It got to be the fourteenth week of our stay there, and we all wanted out. We asked constantly when they would let us go, but never got a reply.

That should have told us something. But, like all stories, it didn't. We were blind to what happened next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Draco's POV**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hated Area Four with everything inside of me.

Not because of the rough training. Not because of the chores. Not because of the ridiculous rules either.

It was entirely the fault of Granger and her arse of a boyfriend.

As if being held in close quarters with an ex who betrayed me to the ministry wasn't enough, I was being forced to watch her forget about me entirely with this… This guy that we hardly knew. To be honest, I had made myself restrain from kissing the bloody daylights out of her. I couldn't fall back to someone who never loved me.

And then… Then we left.

It was breakfast on a Saturday morning. Everyone sat together, eating and not talking. We had ten minutes to scarf down the large meal Harry and I had made. (Surprisingly, Hermione wasn't seeming impressed by my incredible culinary skills.) An official by the name of Tom ran into the dining hall, shouting. He was bloodied up with scratches across his face and arms. He clutched his arm, which had blood pouring out of it. And his chest had a large, red circle of blood leaking through and dripping down. Harry, Blaise, and I snapped to attention and made him sit down. Harry took off his jacket and tied a tourniquet around his while Blaise wiped off blood from his head, and I pressed a wad of my shirt to his chest. Hermione, Ginny, and Riddle spoke to him, making out words from his jumbled sentences. It came to this…

"I've seen 'im." He gasped out. "I've seen 'im, and you got to get out now- while ye can."

"You've seen who?" Hermione said calming, stroking his hand.

"They want to ship ye out." Tom shouted. "But he's nearly here! Jus' stopped him at the outside gates, but he's comin'! Find Cruise's office and apparate! It's okay there! Go!"

"We're not leaving you." Oliver stated.

"Yes." I voiced over, standing. "He's going to die anyway. We've to go."

"Listen to 'im!" Tom agreed, gasping for air.

"We can't just leave-"

"Sometimes you have to."

I stared down Riddle for a good ten seconds, but that was wasting time.

"Follow me." I said firmly. "I know where's he's talking about."

Without further protest, we ran out. With a final moan coming from Tom as we ran through the doorway, we knew he was dead.

I was sorry. I didn't want to be the one who made the team leave the dying. But I was sure if I didn't, no one would. And it needed to be done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We ran through hallway after hallway in the office facility, trying to escape from that ever present chill on the back of our necks. Whoever was chasing us was getting closer.

Then- finally- I found the door with the plaque on it that read, 'Princeton Cruise.' We charged through the doorway.

Inside was nothing. I barked at Hermione to close the door, and she did, looking pale.

"Alright, we need to apparate. Where?" Harry said. The Weasel said, "London," just as I said, "America."

"America? Why?"

I shook my head. "I don't know! It's unsuspecting. We'll go to-"

Footsteps, slow and steady echoed down the hall. For someone who was supposed to be chasing us, he moved rather slow.

"London is near home. We can find our way back without magic." Weasel argued.

"It's true, mate." Blaise agreed.

I said no. "They won't find us easily in America."

The footsteps got closer.

"Grab each other's arms." I demanded. Oliver and Ron took mine, with Hermione on Oliver's arm, Harry on Ron's, Ginny on Harry's, and Blaise on Ginny's.

But something went wrong.

Everyone told me to apparate for the group. So, I focused on the only place I could think of, which was New York City, Times Square. I counted down from three quickly. But on the last count, Ron let go.

Hermione, Oliver, and I were in New York.

The rest were not.

**Hope you like!=) I'm so sorry for not updating! I finished the musical, went to Florida to visit family (and got a nice tan), and now I'm back! I'll try my VERY best to update every Sunday from now, starting this week! Oh, and I'm going to be playing music at my county for our Relay for Life, so I'm starting practices for that… Busy!**

** ~icywhisperingkiss**


	23. NYC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hermione's POV**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of all things, I never would have pinned Oliver as a musician. But on that morning, I found myself baffled at that thought.

We'd been asleep. Or_, I'd_ been asleep and he couldn't sleep, when the producer of an American show had come up to us, woke me up with his camera crew, and dragged us two blocks off to sing in some stupid karaoke contest. I, of course, was terrible, but when he got up to the stage… Wow.

And he didn't even know the words to the song.

But every word he sang was deliberate. Nearly every note was perfect. I stood offstage, laughing like an idiot at the thought that the muscular, smart, son of Voldemort was, in reality, a sweet songbird.

Do you understand why I was so amused?

Then, after the contest was over, we signed papers and got the phone number of _many _music producers and label artists, we were let go.

I set off in a run, praying nothing had happened to Draco while we were gone. In the commotion of leaving, I hadn't been able to wake him. And then, I ran into him.

_"Bet you didn't know Oliver had a hidden talent."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Because of the money Draco's 'friend' had given him, we were able to book a room in a motel in Manhattan. The cab fare to get there had been a steep $43, food for the day had cost $31, new, un-tattered clothes were $47, and the hotel room was another $75. We had $4 left.

We called the producers that had given us their numbers on a pay phone. That used up $1.25. And then…

"You _WHAT?"_

Oliver sat on the bed, looking up at me. "I, um, bought a candy bar?"

_"For a dollar seventy five?"_

"Well…"

I slapped my hand to my forehead and groaned. "Oliver, you can't do that."

"I'm sorry… I was hungry."

I nodded and sat next to him, desperately trying to pull myself together. '_It's just a candy bar,' _I told myself. _'He didn't know.'_

"Guys, we need to have a meeting." I declared. Draco turned off the television and moved over, leaning against the wall."

"We need jobs. Anything. We've got to get more money, or we'll be sleeping on benches again."

"Where will we find jobs on that short of notice?"

"McDonald's?" I suggested. "Boutiques? Cafes? I don't know. Anywhere that is useful to us, I guess. Employee discounts that could save us money on food, or clothes, or tools. I'll even ask the motel manager tonight. But we need to find jobs."

"It's only six o'clock." Oliver pointed out. "We could go out tonight and look."

I looked up at Draco for approval. Then, I caught myself. _'Why was I asking him? I was the one calling most of the shots.. Or was I?'_

He nodded at me, as if understanding why I now looked confused. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The gods must have loved us that day.

I got a job at a café off of 4th street.

Oliver was going to work at a department store called, 'Target.' The only one in NYC.

And Draco? Well, he wouldn't tell us. Just said it was a store. It was weird, but I was so relieved I didn't care.

I started the next afternoon at one. Oliver wouldn't work for another two days, but Draco started the next morning at seven.

When he said that, I immediately began to question him.

"Calm down." He had told me, a smirk playing on his lips. "I'm not a prostitute. It's not important. Just- calm down, okay?"

"A prostitute? Why would you even SAY that?!"

I swore, my eyes were popping out. I was freaking out a bit. My devil-may-care attitude from the war had worn off ages ago, and I would _not _lose Draco. I mean, he was a good thinker…

And then I realized I was over thinking. And that scared me a bit, because I was over thinking about why I needed him. I pushed the thoughts out of my mind and calmed down.

We'd slept that night- Oliver and I on the bed, and Draco on the fold out couch. It was weird- sleeping in another guy's arms. With Draco, it was easy. My body naturally conformed to his. But I didn't with Oliver. It was still nice, but not _as _nice.

I hated myself for thinking that way, but it was true.

I woke at nine o'clock the next morning to the sound of Oliver humming.

"'Morning, love." He said, picking up the TV remote and spinning it around a few times before, again, it sat on the side table next to the bed.

"Morning." I replied, stretching out. "How long have you been awake?"

"An hour? Not sure. Look, I'm a bit hungry… Mind if I go ask the neighbors for money to borrow?"

I laughed at his innocence. "Oliver, they're not going to-"

But he was out the door. And in twenty minutes, he returned with a handful of dollar bills.

"Girl's party up on the third floor." He explained with a grin. "I saw them last night."

"You mean to say you charmed a group of _girls _into giving you money?"

He grinned and nodded.

"Well. I can honestly say I've never been prouder."

I kissed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Three weeks later…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jenna, pay attention. People are trying to order."

My book was amazing. I'd never read it, as I'd had to spend most summers working on extra schoolwork, or spent them hiding from Voldemort. The Hunger Games was something I'd regretted not reading earlier. I imagined-

"Jenna."

-The author was someone totally brilliant for coming up with such an intricate plot-

"Jenna, come on!"

Then I remembered. Jenna= Me.

Yes, I had a fake name now. We all did. Because there was exactly 1 Hermione Granger living in the states, 1 Oliver Riddle, and 2 Draco Malfoys. And the other Draco was a lizard in the Phoenix Zoo. (Small world, isn't it?)

I looked up and rolled my eyes. There were two college aged guys walking into the café, hardly close to the counter.

"Don't worry, Tara. I'm sure they're fine."

Tara Wright leaned over to my counter and hissed, "Don't sass me, new girl. I've been here a long time. You could be out in a minute if I wanted to."

Her long red hair bounced behind her in tight curls as she walked away.

Of all the people I'd met in my life, she was the worst.

She always seemed eager to please her bosses, but immediately after they would leave, she would complain and gossip like a school girl. I didn't know how some of the other workers could stand it.

She corrected everything you did, even if it was done perfectly. And I sat at the counter, and took orders, and told people where to sit. Rarely did I even have to stand up during my shifts. And she found ways to correct the way I sat, my penmanship, and my lack of social skills. According to her, I was as 'socially trained as a zoo elephant.'

Well.

"Just the two of you?" I asked, picking up menus.

"Unless you'd like to join us." One said, attempting a seductive stare.

"I'd love to. Could my boyfriend come too?"

I smirked and handed them the menus.

The guys rolled their eyes and with a final wink- from both of them- they turned around and moved to a table near the front of the room.

I turned around in my chair and looked over the cook's counter that sat behind me.

"Reese? Guys in table four."

Reese Ringo was my best friend in New York. _Best. _She was so similar to me in ways like, she loved reading, had nearly unmanageable hair, and hated Tara. But in other ways, like her growing acting career, her wild personality, and her inevitable flirtation with any man, we were different.

She moved up next to me, fluffed her black, corkscrew hair and rubbed her mocha brown arms. I'd never had a friend who was so comfortable with herself.

"I'm going in." She joked, touching my arm as she moved on.

I smiled. "Copy that."

**Not as long as I wanted it :/ I'll update a chapter (at least 1000 words) by Thursday with a surprise to make up for it =) And BIG Dramione on Sunday if I get to 175 reviews… Like, BIG.**

** Thanks to these people for their reviews! =)**

** Smidgengirl- **? I appreciate your concern with Oliver and how cliché the situation seems, but it's really my job as an author to decide where I'm going to go, and make it awkward in places for the main character to make the ending good. So thanks again for the concern. **FlowerPower21-** What? Could you explain a bit more? I know I should understand what you're talking about, but I don't! Erg! =) And I'm glad you're excited! **XDramioneLoverx- **I know it seems TOTALLY cliché, but TRUST ME! ** .g-baby- **You actually were 152, but that's better for me because it means I have more reviews! Lol =) But don't worry- this _IS _a Dramione story! Remember that! You'll hear from the rest of the gang soon.. So review? =) **CC Malfoy 17-** Thanks! =) **OliveJean96- **THANK YOU! And don't worry, this is a Dramione story all the way, but Hermoliver has to happen first… =P I don't like it much either babe =P **Potterhead27- **Ginny's POV will be soon! I'm having a hard time with her POV personality… It's just really different from Hermione and Draco! =P **Carri- **You made my day! Thank you! =) And I updated, happy? ;) **flowers-and-ranibows123- **Draco's with you? Will you tell him I love him? ;) And yeah, don't worry! No more hiatus's! I'm staying with the story until I finish it! =) **briallyson94- **I hurried! And Dramione will be soon… IF you update! ;) **cakepopramen-chan- **Aww! Thank you! I'm so glad you like it! It means a LOT to hear that!=) And I'm so glad you found it again!

** Prayers going out to the victims and their families of the Boston Marathon Bombings 3**

** No flames please! Review if you love me!**

** ~icywhisperingkiss**


	24. The Happenings

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hermione's POV**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of all things, I never would have pinned Oliver as a musician. But on that morning, I found myself baffled at that thought.

We'd been asleep. Or_, I'd_ been asleep and he couldn't sleep, when the producer of an American show had come up to us, woke me up with his camera crew, and dragged us two blocks off to sing in some stupid karaoke contest. I, of course, was terrible, but when he got up to the stage… Wow.

And he didn't even know the words to the song.

But every word he sang was deliberate. Nearly every note was perfect. I stood offstage, laughing like an idiot at the thought that the muscular, smart, son of Voldemort was, in reality, a sweet songbird.

Do you understand why I was so amused?

Then, after the contest was over, we signed papers and got the phone number of _many _music producers and label artists, we were let go.

I set off in a run, praying nothing had happened to Draco while we were gone. In the commotion of leaving, I hadn't been able to wake him. And then, I ran into him.

_"Bet you didn't know Oliver had a hidden talent."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Because of the money Draco's 'friend' had given him, we were able to book a room in a motel in Manhattan. The cab fare to get there had been a steep $43, food for the day had cost $31, new, un-tattered clothes were $47, and the hotel room was another $75. We had $4 left.

We called the producers that had given us their numbers on a pay phone. That used up $1.25. And then…

"You _WHAT?"_

Oliver sat on the bed, looking up at me. "I, um, bought a candy bar?"

_"For a dollar seventy five?"_

"Well…"

I slapped my hand to my forehead and groaned. "Oliver, you can't do that."

"I'm sorry… I was hungry."

I nodded and sat next to him, desperately trying to pull myself together. '_It's just a candy bar,' _I told myself. _'He didn't know.'_

"Guys, we need to have a meeting." I declared. Draco turned off the television and moved over, leaning against the wall."

"We need jobs. Anything. We've got to get more money, or we'll be sleeping on benches again."

"Where will we find jobs on that short of notice?"

"McDonald's?" I suggested. "Boutiques? Cafes? I don't know. Anywhere that is useful to us, I guess. Employee discounts that could save us money on food, or clothes, or tools. I'll even ask the motel manager tonight. But we need to find jobs."

"It's only six o'clock." Oliver pointed out. "We could go out tonight and look."

I looked up at Draco for approval. Then, I caught myself. _'Why was I asking him? I was the one calling most of the shots.. Or was I?'_

He nodded at me, as if understanding why I now looked confused. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The gods must have loved us that day.

I got a job at a café off of 4th street.

Oliver was going to work at a department store called, 'Target.' The only one in NYC.

And Draco? Well, he wouldn't tell us. Just said it was a store. It was weird, but I was so relieved I didn't care.

I started the next afternoon at one. Oliver wouldn't work for another two days, but Draco started the next morning at seven.

When he said that, I immediately began to question him.

"Calm down." He had told me, a smirk playing on his lips. "I'm not a prostitute. It's not important. Just- calm down, okay?"

"A prostitute? Why would you even SAY that?!"

I swore, my eyes were popping out. I was freaking out a bit. My devil-may-care attitude from the war had worn off ages ago, and I would _not _lose Draco. I mean, he was a good thinker…

And then I realized I was over thinking. And that scared me a bit, because I was over thinking about why I needed him. I pushed the thoughts out of my mind and calmed down.

We'd slept that night- Oliver and I on the bed, and Draco on the fold out couch. It was weird- sleeping in another guy's arms. With Draco, it was easy. My body naturally conformed to his. But I didn't with Oliver. It was still nice, but not _as _nice.

I hated myself for thinking that way, but it was true.

I woke at nine o'clock the next morning to the sound of Oliver humming.

"'Morning, love." He said, picking up the TV remote and spinning it around a few times before, again, it sat on the side table next to the bed.

"Morning." I replied, stretching out. "How long have you been awake?"

"An hour? Not sure. Look, I'm a bit hungry… Mind if I go ask the neighbors for money to borrow?"

I laughed at his innocence. "Oliver, they're not going to-"

But he was out the door. And in twenty minutes, he returned with a handful of dollar bills.

"Girl's party up on the third floor." He explained with a grin. "I saw them last night."

"You mean to say you charmed a group of _girls _into giving you money?"

He grinned and nodded.

"Well. I can honestly say I've never been prouder."

I kissed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Three weeks later…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jenna, pay attention. People are trying to order."

My book was amazing. I'd never read it, as I'd had to spend most summers working on extra schoolwork, or spent them hiding from Voldemort. The Hunger Games was something I'd regretted not reading earlier. I imagined-

"Jenna."

-The author was someone totally brilliant for coming up with such an intricate plot-

"Jenna, come on!"

Then I remembered. Jenna= Me.

Yes, I had a fake name now. We all did. Because there was exactly 1 Hermione Granger living in the states, 1 Oliver Riddle, and 2 Draco Malfoys. And the other Draco was a lizard in the Phoenix Zoo. (Small world, isn't it?)

I looked up and rolled my eyes. There were two college aged guys walking into the café, hardly close to the counter.

"Don't worry, Tara. I'm sure they're fine."

Tara Wright leaned over to my counter and hissed, "Don't sass me, new girl. I've been here a long time. You could be out in a minute if I wanted to."

Her long red hair bounced behind her in tight curls as she walked away.

Of all the people I'd met in my life, she was the worst.

She always seemed eager to please her bosses, but immediately after they would leave, she would complain and gossip like a school girl. I didn't know how some of the other workers could stand it.

She corrected everything you did, even if it was done perfectly. And I sat at the counter, and took orders, and told people where to sit. Rarely did I even have to stand up during my shifts. And she found ways to correct the way I sat, my penmanship, and my lack of social skills. According to her, I was as 'socially trained as a zoo elephant.'

Well.

"Just the two of you?" I asked, picking up menus.

"Unless you'd like to join us." One said, attempting a seductive stare.

"I'd love to. Could my boyfriend come too?"

I smirked and handed them the menus.

The guys rolled their eyes and with a final wink- from both of them- they turned around and moved to a table near the front of the room.

I turned around in my chair and looked over the cook's counter that sat behind me.

"Monique? Guys in table four."

Monique Ringo was my best friend in New York. _Best. _She was so similar to me in ways like, she loved reading, had nearly unmanageable hair, and hated Tara. But in other ways, like her growing acting career, her wild personality, and her inevitable flirtation with any man, we were different.

She moved up next to me, fluffed her black, corkscrew hair and rubbed her mocha brown arms. I'd never had a friend who was so comfortable with herself.

"I'm going in." She joked, touching my arm as she moved on.

I smiled. "Copy that."

**Not as long as I wanted it :/ I'll update a chapter (at least 1000 words) by Thursday with a surprise to make up for it =) And BIG Dramione on Sunday if I get to 175 reviews… Like, BIG.**

** Thanks to these people for their reviews! =)**

** Smidgengirl- **? I appreciate your concern with Oliver and how cliché the situation seems, but it's really my job as an author to decide where I'm going to go, and make it awkward in places for the main character to make the ending good. So thanks again for the concern. **FlowerPower21-** What? Could you explain a bit more? I know I should understand what you're talking about, but I don't! Erg! =) And I'm glad you're excited! **XDramioneLoverx- **I know it seems TOTALLY cliché, but TRUST ME! ** .g-baby- **You actually were 152, but that's better for me because it means I have more reviews! Lol =) But don't worry- this _IS _a Dramione story! Remember that! You'll hear from the rest of the gang soon.. So review? =) **CC Malfoy 17-** Thanks! =) **OliveJean96- **THANK YOU! And don't worry, this is a Dramione story all the way, but Hermoliver has to happen first… =P I don't like it much either babe =P **Potterhead27- **Ginny's POV will be soon! I'm having a hard time with her POV personality… It's just really different from Hermione and Draco! =P **Carri- **You made my day! Thank you! =) And I updated, happy? ;) **flowers-and-ranibows123- **Draco's with you? Will you tell him I love him? ;) And yeah, don't worry! No more hiatus's! I'm staying with the story until I finish it! =) **briallyson94- **I hurried! And Dramione will be soon… IF you update! ;) **cakepopramen-chan- **Aww! Thank you! I'm so glad you like it! It means a LOT to hear that!=) And I'm so glad you found it again!

** Prayers going out to the victims and their families of the Boston Marathon Bombings 3**

** No flames please! Review if you love me!**

** ~icywhisperingkiss**


	25. Blaise

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Blaise's POV**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we'd been in school, I'd never liked Ron Weasley. It didn't have anything to do with him being a 'blood traitor,' or anything, I just could see that he wasn't a good guy.

I wasn't being paranoid, or judgmental. I'd seen it.

It started in fifth year when I began to notice the attempts at flirting Hermione had made, and how obviously he ignored them. By sixth year, it was obvious that Granger was head over heels for the Weasel, and he didn't pick up on it at all, even though everyone else did. So, like every pathetic love story, he started going out with the idiot, Lavender Brown, which cause Hermione's heart to break.

I know, I know. I'm such a sensitive guy. But really, it was obvious.

At some point during or after the war, Weasley and Brown broke up, and later Hermione and Ron got together. Hermione and I began to work together, and grew close. We were friends, even. Then, after Hermione and Ron had gone steady for two years, Ron cheated.

And Hermione didn't care.

She didn't know who he had cheated on her with, and didn't bother to ask. He'd just come clean and told her that he had, without shame or embarrassment. He expected her to let him go on cheating, but she ended it.

I found out a few weeks later that Ron had cheated on her with Hermione's assistant.

I fired her.

And I lost any respect I had for Weasley.

So, if you asked me on a scale of 1-10 how angry I was at him when he separated us from Draco, Hermione, and Oliver, I would have told you 1,000. Maybe 1,004.

We were in London, so it wasn't hard to make our way to a familiar place. In fact, where we were was quite close to Diagon Alley. So, we were able to go there and find George in the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. After explaining the situation to him, and him hitting Ron, he let us stay in the apartment upstairs. We hid up there for a week or so and everything was OK. George was loosening up Arthur Weasley so the ministry wouldn't take us into custody when we turned ourselves in.

But of course, they found us first.

We were kept in a very posh holding cell. The boys were in one, and Ginny was in the one beside ours. We stayed there for four agonizing days and three uncomfortable nights. We were interrogated, threatened with torture, hit several times, and yelled at thoroughly. Then, they moved us to a hidden underground level of the ministry to stay until the others were found. And I'm serious, it was better than my flat.

There were flat screen televisions in every room, 5 star bedrooms, an intercom system, a stocked kitchen, an exercise room (complete with a pool), and a magic room. Our wands were magically connected to the wall and there were only a certain number of spells that worked on them, but magic was magic. It was good to have it back.

For the first week, we didn't mind the space. It was comfortable and nice. But then, as time continued to go by, we became more and more aware of how prison-like the place was. They wouldn't speak to us. We couldn't leave or speak to anyone outside of the place. And there were cameras everywhere but the washrooms, and microphones in there. There was no privacy.

Restriction never suited me well.

I made a plan.

**A/N**

**Just a quickie chapter! =) **

**Does anybody know anything about Harry Potter fanfiction awards? **

**And guys, PLEASE REVIEW! I've gotten over 1,000 reads since Sunday, which is beyond incredible! I just wish you would drop me a review! It SERIOUSLY motivates me to write! Especially if you have ideas!**

**I love you all for everything you've done for me! 3**

**~icywhisperingkiss**


	26. Draco's POV!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Draco's POV**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I knew at some point I'd have to tell them about… After Hermione. Everything. But I liked the escape. I liked keeping them in the dark, just like they had me.

I needed the escape from Hermione.

It was killing me. Every day, I woke up and saw them together like we used to be. Or, how we used to be when she was _lying._ I didn't know how much longer I could take it.

While Hermione and I were apart, after I gained my memory, things had happened. I found out things that I'd forgotten. I got back together with people I'd forgotten.

And it broke me.

But I picked up the pieces and made myself move on. At least- I tried to move on. Was I successful? Maybe.

God, I'd gotten bad at lying.

I failed miserably. I was dead on the inside. Blaise practically raised me _from_ the dead. And now, he was somewhere in London, probably safer than I was, and with familiar sights and people.

Instead, I got Mr. and Mrs. Congeniality.

But New York wasn't that bad. In fact, I liked it. I liked walking in the mornings. I liked the culture. I liked the work.

Work. Yeah. Probably should explain that to them too.

I woke up on a Saturday morning, moaning as the alarm on my new phone (Company phone. A perk of my work place.) buzzed through the ear buds I had in.

I took a shower and put on some clothes I'd gotten a few days earlier- a pair of tan khaki skinny jeans, a blue V-neck shirt, and a black cardigan. I looked at myself in the mirror, specifically at my hair, and missed my beanie for the 1904823 time. Funny story on why I didn't have that.

Ha. I made a joke. It's not a funny story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days after I'd gained my memory, I'd gone by our- Hermione's- flat to get my things. Hermione had been there, of course, on the couch and moping. Harry and Ginny were there. Blaise had gone with me, because he and the rest of our friends hadn't trusted me. Thought I'd do something stupid, like kill myself.

I didn't blame them. I wanted to.

I hadn't bothered to knock, because I had a key and I didn't know if Hermione would be there. I walked in, and stopped after a foot and a half, mentally groaning when I saw everyone, because the situation had turned for the worst it could possibly have gotten.

"Draco, what the he-"

"Ginny." Blaise said, motioning with his hands for her to back off a bit. Hermione looked over her shoulder at me, and I saw how bad she looked. But still, she looked so… Good. Her hair was everywhere, her cheeks and nose were bright red from crying, her eyes were bloodshot, and she was wearing a white T-shirt and her red, flannel robe.

I didn't think I looked any better. In fact, I probably looked much, much worse.

I hadn't slept at all, and hadn't bothered to run a brush through my hair. I was wearing Blaise's clothes, because mine were disgusting and he didn't have a washer, and I was beginning to get a cold, so my nose was red. Which, I guess made it look like I'd been crying. But I couldn't cry, even if I wanted to. That was a trait that left me after the war, and I knew I never would again, no matter what. It made me weak, and vulnerable. It wouldn't happen.

"Just came to get my stuff." I said, pushing past Ginny. I heard a sniffle from Hermione in the living room, and it killed me. How could she have done what she did, and expect me not to care? I was hurt beyond repair.

"Draco, seriously-"

"Stop."

"Just-"

"Stop. I don't want to hear-"

"Malfoy, can you just listen to me?"

She came up to me and threw the clothes I had in my hand on the bed.

"Hermione's boss, Hampton, spoke to us two days ago. We didn't know. Hermione didn't tell anyone."

I forced a scoff. "What- that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Maybe not, but you should know that we weren't all lying to you. So she was at first, but that was her job. You've had jobs worse than this."

She meant me being a death eater. I shook my head.

"She's devastated." Ginny continued, a bit frantically. I was quickly shoving my clothes into a gym bag I'd bought a few months earlier. "Do you want to hurt her that badly?"

I went into the bathroom and opened our drawer, pulling my toothbrush out of it. We shared toothpaste, so I left it for her. I could buy a new one. It didn't matter.

"It's not that." I argued. "It's not about how much I want her to be hurt," I walked out of the room and towards the front door. "I just can't do this anymore."

I was out. When I was down the street, I remembered. Ginny had thrown the handful of clothes onto the bed. With my hat.

To the day, I couldn't tell you why it hurt. Maybe because it was one of the first of our arguments I'd won. I didn't know. But I wanted it.

Maybe that's me being too sentimental.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hey babes =) Expect an update on Wednesday! I'm going back to doing two updates a week! I'm so excited! **

** Tell me what you think! If I get 5 reviews, Draco will explain what happened ****_after _****Hermione, particularly who he was with… Does that mean he's technically in a relationship? And I'll explain where he's working… So 5 reviews by Wednesday? Not too hard! **

** BUT if I get 10 reviews, there will be Dramione next Sunday. I didn't get 10 reviews on this chapter, so no Dramione yet. So let me think what I can do for 10 reviews…**

** A Dramione conversation? Yes.**

** A Dramione hug? Double Yes.**

** A Dramione 'Date?' For you guys? Absolutely =)**

** A Dramione Kiss? ;)**

** SO R&R!:) I miss hearing from you all the time! Love you!**

** FlowerPower21- **I'm excited too! ;) **XDramioneLoverx )-** Thanks! It was fun writing in Blaise's POV =) **liontail (- **Thanks! Glad that you like it! =) **OliveJean96 (- **I love Blaise too. Like, so much. And actually, I have about 24,000 reads! It's CRAZY!=)** NileyLoveStoriesx3- **How do role play? Something to consider, definitely!=) **potterhead27- **Thanks! I'll try!

** ~icywhisperingkiss**


	27. Draco's Adventure )

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Draco's POV**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked into the store, taking a deep breath. The air smelled like perfume, which would be okay, but it was _so strong. _I didn't know how girls could stand it. And the guys didn't seem to mind it either.

Oh, well, it _was _New York.

The store was closed, and it was my job to open. It usually was, along with closing. I liked working long hours, so I was put on opening, and closing with a break mid-afternoon for about two hours. That would be about ten hours a day of work, with fifteen dollars an hour. And that was twice of what Oliver and Hermione made.

"Hey hot stuff."

I flinched and spun around quickly. Seeing it was only Monique, I chuckled and relaxed.

"Good morning to you too."

She smiled and walked over to the windows, opening the blinds.

"You ready for today?"

Today being Saturday, the 1st of December, the biggest sale day of the year for us. Instead of the American tradition of Black Friday, the store did a bigger sale day on the 1st. It drew more people that way, and made big sales. I was happy because Monique was upping my pay to $20 for the whole day, and giving me 5% of all the sales I made, which was big. I guess she was doing this partly because it was hard work, and partly because she knew I'd have to deal with bad flirting, and stupid gay jokes.

The store was Current, a clothes store. Yeah.

I was the only guy worker, and there were three other girls that switched on and off the schedule. But today it was only Monique and I.

And yes, this was the Monique who gave me the money.

She was my link to life. My best friend in NYC. She was single, had absolutely no interest in me, and knew me way better than I would've expected. Somehow, I opened up to the Muggle and told her everything- expect the part of me being a wizard. I suspected that'd come up eventually, but it didn't matter then, so I left it out.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be."

She gave me a smile and watched amusedly as a few girls began to crowd outside of the door.

"Can you check the register? I brought in some change last night, but I just wanted to make sure that we have enough."

I nodded and walked over, hearing the familiar 'ding' as I opened the register. Sure enough, there were dozens of ones, fives, tens, twenties, and a load of change. It amazed me just how rich Monique was.

Her father was a congressman, and had two sons before her. Being 'Daddy's little angel' had its perks. Like, for instance, opening a designer clothing store on Main Street. Add to that, she was famous for doing almost nothing, which led to interviews, paparazzi, and more cash.

"We're fine." I said, looking out again at the door. Now, there were at least a dozen girls.

"Okay, and are the jeans all straightened out?"

A quick glance was all I needed. "Yup."

"And the-"

"Mo, we're _fine."_

She turned around and I saw how nervous she was, which was strange. She was so confident. Her store was blooming with success, and everything was perfect.

"Why are you so ner-"

"My dad's going to stop funding me."

Um… Whoa.

"What?"

A tear started to fall down her cheek. I walked up and put my hands on the sides of her shoulders, making her look at me in the eye.

"Okay." I said. "We'll talk about this tonight. We'll go out-"

"To that new club?" She sniffed.

"Sure. And we'll talk about how you're going to do this, and then we'll get crazy drunk and I'll go to your house to sleep because there's no way Jenna's going to see me like that."

"And the paparazzi are going to be all over and everyone will think we're dating." She countered.

"And we'll tell them to suck it."

She laughed and walked over to the door. "Brace yourself."

I jumped behind the counter and smiled.

Three dozen girls ran in. My day began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having the most tiring day of my life? Check.

Getting an insane amount of cash for it? Check.

Making a crazy good revenue that could set Monique up for another two months, with a giant stock order? Check.

Getting crazy drunk? In progress.

I grabbed a shot of tequila, bumped glasses with a giggly Mo, and downed it in seconds, making my throat burn.

"This. Is. Awesome." Mo said, looking around.

The club was cool. Really, really cool. Everything was dark, but the furniture was lined with white, and black lights shone on the wall, lighting them up. They had complimentary body paint that worked with black light too, which Mo was covered in, but I wouldn't touch.

"Let's go dance." She asked, bobbing up and down by the bar. I laughed, and let her pull me over to the big dance floor that was packed with people. Immediately, Mo began moving rhythmically to the music, attracting a load of guys, who all turned and started to dance with her, but she moved against me and just smirked. Wow, she was crazy when she was drunk. But I guess I was too.

And then, four more shots later, I was moving just as crazily as she was, and there was a crowd around us, dancing too. I felt a buzzing in my pocket. _My phone._

I moved to the back of the club, pulling girls hands off of my clothes as I went.

"Ladies, hands off." I joked, answering the phone.

"Hermione!" I shouted into the phone. "How're you doing, babe?"

"Draco?" Her quiet voice came across through the receiver. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

I laughed, a big bellowing laugh. What was wrong with her? Grump.

"I'm with Mo." I shouted. "Can you hear me? Helloooo?"

"I can hear you, Draco. Listen to me, okay? Are you drunk?"

_'Oh man, she's gonna kill me,'_ I thought. I felt so bad. So, so, so bad. Getting drunk was not a good idea all of a sudden. She didn't like it when I got drunk.

"I'm drunk." I admitted. "Hermione, I'm so drunk."

There was a pause on the other end.

_"HELLO?" _I shouted.

"I'm coming to pick you up." She said. "I'll pick up your car. Where are you?"

"My car? Oh my g- Thank you. I love my car so much. I love my car more than you love me."

"Draco, where are you?"

"I'm at Club Aztec. Hey, do you want me to get you a tequelo. Tequira. Tequilo. Tequila?"

"No, just stay there, okay? I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Goodbye, babe!"

I slammed my phone shut, but then opened it again to look at the time. It was 2 AM, and I was hardly tired. I didn't want to go home.

Feeling not-drunk for a minute made me mad. I ran over to a table with a bunch of guys and demanded a beer chugging tournament. They said yeah, and we ordered two giant pitchers of beer. The four of them against me.

I lost.

But I walked around with the pitcher, drinking it hastily, looking for Mo. She was making out with a guy in a corner when I found her.

"Mo. _Mo_. Mo, _Mo, Mo_! MO!"

She and the guy backed away.

"I'm going home. Hermione's picking me up."

She giggled. "She'll be so pissed."

"Probably."

"I want to meet her!"

I didn't want her to! I didn't want Mo to meet Hermione, because then she'd side with her and no one would care about me.

My phone buzzed again with a text, but I couldn't read it. My head spun. I just wanted to pass out.

I ran out to the front and fell into a booth, my stomach hurting. God, I wanted to just die. I wanted Hermione, and I couldn't have her. I wanted home, and I didn't have one. I wanted a freaking _Big Mac, _and Hermione wasn't going to let me have one. I knew she wouldn't.

I went back to the bar and ordered another whiskey shot, but the bar tender didn't move.

"Dude, it's time for you to go home."

"What?"

"You've had enough tonight."

He looked like he was a bit older than me. I shrugged.

"What, you think I'm drunk? I can take another beer. I'm good."

"Go home."

I wish, dude. I wish. But I didn't really have a home. Not since Astoria.

I felt a weird tug in my gut. Guilt, maybe. But why was I guilty? Because I loved her Hermione, and was technically still with her?

Maybe that was it. But the thinking hurt my brain.

"Draco."

I looked over my shoulder and saw Hermione walking towards me. I stood, and stumbled. She rushed forward and steadied me.

"Come on, we're going back to the motel."

"Where's Oliver?" I snarled. "Thought your boyfriend wouldn't miss a chance to show me up."

"He's… Working." She said. "And he's not my boyfriend. We broke up."

What? I prayed that the statement wasn't the alcohol messing with my brain.

"Let's go." She said, moving forward. I put an arm around her shoulders and she had an arm around me waist. I couldn't walk straight.

There was a group of guys- the same group of guys that had won in the beer chugging contest- that were standing next to the front door. They eyed her and whistled as we walked by. I made her stop and pointed a finger at them.

"This girl's mine. Look at her with _respect_." I demanded. They laughed and waved goodbye, mocking me. I rolled my eyes, looking down at Hermione who was blushing.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, fool." One said, acting cool. I swung a fist at him, missing just barely. In return, he punched my jaw. When I touched my face, blood came off onto my fingers. Hermione pulled me outside, and I said, "I'll drive." I stumbled towards the car door, pulling on the handle. The car alarm went off, and it was _way _too loud.

She ran up and unlocked it, but pulled me around the car to the backseat. My company car, and she wasn't letting me drive?

"This is bull! I can drive!"

"Draco, just calm down. Buckle up back there."

"I will…" I remembered what I wanted. "If you'll give me something."

She froze and waited.

"A Big Mac." I said, leaning back in my seat. "God, I want a Big Mac."

She burst out laughing. My eyebrows wound up tightly. I leaned forward.

"Are you thinking I'm drunk?"

She buckled her seatbelt and started the car, still laughing.

"You know, I'm not drunk."

She nodded, looking at me through the mirror thingy in the middle of the front window.

"Sure."

"I'm not." I said, matter-of-factly. "I've never been drunk in my life."

This caused her to laugh again, which made me laugh, which made me mad…

And all those emotions made my head hurt even worse. She drove down the road carefully.

"It's been ages since I've driven." She muttered. I agreed.

"Yeah, so don't kill me, okay? The ladies love me."

I smirked and laid down, stretched across the seats in the back, but I was too long, so my knees were bent. And then I realized: I really was a sexy beast. So _why _didn't she want me?

"Why'd you break up with the Olive?" I asked, then chuckled. "Oliver."

She shook her head. "I'm not talking to you about that."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not a reason."

She huffed. "Well, for starters, _you're drunk."_

I scoffed. "Hardly a reason."

We drove in silence for a minute. Then, I couldn't help myself. I saw the opportunity, and I grabbed it.

"Hermione…"

"What?"

"… Are you going to get me the burger or not?"

She laughed _again. _I was really getting annoyed.

"We'll go out tomorrow and then talk, okay?"

I cursed. "I want one now."

"Well, you _need_ to sleep. You're supposed to be working tomorrow."

I cursed again, louder this time, and pulled out my phone. I sent a fast text to one of my coworkers, Emma, and a text to Mo.

_Emma- crazy drunk. Gonna be hung over. can you work morning shift?_

_Mo- stupid to get drunk. Asked Emma to come in. 'Night. Don't get herpies. _

I got an immediate response from Emma, _'Anything for you Chrissie 3 3 3' _and a response from Mo a few minutes later. _'Sure thing hottie ;)You are the only 1 4 me anyways.'_

Chris Mathews. My pho-name.

"Don't have work anymore."

"Well I do, so you shouldn't have a problem meeting me at the café at noon for lunch."

Was that… Sarcasm?

"Are you for real?" I muttered, closing my eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no." She said, hitting my leg. But she ended up hitting my arse, because I had rolled over and she hadn't realized. I turned around and smirked at her through the mirror.

"Just can't keep your hands off of me, can you?"

"That's not-"

"I don't blame you. I'm unbelievable sexy. If I was a girl, I'd want to date myself."

"Wow. You're really that thick?"

"No, but my abs are. Want to touch? Who am I kidding, of course you do."

I grabbed her hand and shoved it under my shirt.

"Malfoy, stop it." She said, not affected. I dropped her hand, frowning intently.

"You're not impressed?"

She shook her head. Her hair looked golden brown and perfect with the moonlight falling onto her. I couldn't really see her face, but I knew she looked gorgeous. She'd worked all day at the café, and I knew she didn't like her job, but she looked beautiful, especially when she was tired. And her shoulders just looked so… Gorgeous. And kissable. Was that a thing? I'd kissed my old girlfriend's shoulders. But-"

"Don't fall asleep." She interrupted my thoughts. "I can't drag you out of the back, and you probably won't wake-"

"You're so sexy." I stated. I knew she had to be blushing. "Hermione, I'm serious. You're so unbelievably sexy right now, it's crazy."

"Stop." She said. Not the kind of stop most girls said when they wanted you to keep complimenting them, the kind of stop that meant _stop._

"Okay. But why?"

"Because you don't know what you're saying."

I shook my head. "You'd be surprised."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're at the motel."

I moaned, rolling over.

"Draco."

There was an exasperated sigh along with a muttered statement, "I told you not to fall asleep."

The door that my feet were pressed up against opened.

"Come on." Hermione said, leaning against the door. "I know you're awake."

"Let's just sleep in here." I mumbled. Her fingernails tapped on the window.

"And then the sun will come up and you'll practically be blinded."

Good point.

But I really didn't want to leave. My head was spinning uncontrollably, I felt nauseous, and I wasn't sure if I could walk all the way to the room.

So I moaned out, "I don't think I can walk."

"I know you can. Here"

She grabbed my wrists and pulled me up to a sitting position. My head throbbed. I jerked my hands back and rubbed my temples.

"Alright, now just step out. I've got you."

I squinted. The lamp posts outside of the motel were way too bright.

"Someone should turn those off." I said, shuffling forward towards the opening of the door. Hermione wrapped her fingers around my arm above my elbow, and put her other hand around my waist. I leaned against her for a minute, breathing quietly next to her ear. The hotness of our skin collided against the freezing cold air. I smelled her perfume, one I had helped her pick out. And I looked down at her chest out of curiosity that maybe she… Yes. She was wearing the necklace I'd given her almost a year ago. And all of a sudden, things just came to me.

I realized how stupid I had been. She really had loved me, and I broke her heart. Who knows if she'd ever let me back into her life the way I was before.

I wrapped my arms around her, fists closed. She was surprised for a moment, but then put her arms around my waist in return. I pressed my nose to her neck, kissing her once very, very softly.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. She tightened her grip around me, and I realized she was crying. Why was she crying?

After a few moments, I let go and took her hand, pulling her towards the motel.

"It's too cold out here." I said, stumbling. "'Mione, I'm-"

As I looked back to say something, I ran into a column. A big, dry wall column that didn't help my sore jaw.

"Oh my go- Draco, are you okay?"

And that was how I ended up going to the Emergency Room in a Muggle hospital for the first time. I had a 'severe' concussion. They told me to lay back for the next week, and then come back. I laughed. Of course, I was still ridiculously drunk…

When we finally stepped into the motel room, it was 4:00 AM. Hermione had to be at work in five hours, and I didn't want to sleep.

"Please, just try." She begged through the bathroom door. She was changing clothes in there while I changed clothes in the main room.

"No, I'm not tired."

"I know you don't think you are, but it's the concussion, okay?" She opened the door and walked out, blushing when she saw me standing in nothing but a pair of black underwear. Calvin Klein, too. (Birthday present from Mo.)

"I can't find my pants." I said, throwing my hands up in the air. She went past me, her breath touching my shoulder as she did. She was wearing shorts and a T-shirt that showed enough skin to make me a little more confused than I already was. It felt like I was already starting to get a hangover, which pissed me off.

"Here," She said, holding a pair of black sweatpants out to me. She continued to look through my drawer, finding a pair of socks and a thin white cotton shirt.

"Thanks."

I pulled the pants on, taking maybe a bit too long. That was when exhaustion set in.

I collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. She came over to me and bent down, looking me in the eye.

"Draco, are you okay?"

In response, I just fell down onto the bed.

"That's my bed- Draco, ugh, never mind."

I felt her hands against my chest, pushing me from my side to my back. She pulled me up, making my arms lean against the wall so that she could put the shirt on me. The bed shifted as she sat next to the foot of the bed. She pulled my feet onto her lap and put the socks on for me. It was a weird feeling to have someone dress me, instead of _undressing _me.

I fell asleep so quickly, and dreamt for so long. I didn't even remember her laying down in the bed next to me, or else I would've wrapped my arms around her like I'd wanted to for so long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Eight months earlier…_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I rounded a corner on Diagon Alley, looking up. It was the first sunny day in a month. So why was I in such a horrible mood? _

_It'd been a month since I'd broken things off. I was trying to just accept the fact that I couldn't trust her, but I wanted her so badly. _

_And then, I ran into Astoria._

_"Draco." She said, smirking up at me. "It's nice to see you."_

_I nodded. "You too. How are you?"_

_She smiled flirtatiously and motioned towards a new café. "Come eat lunch with me, darling." Without even letting me give her an answer_

_I didn't want to. I really didn't. But I needed a distraction. I needed something to keep my mind off of her, and she was the quickest way._

_I went with her._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Three weeks later, and I still wanted Hermione. Astoria and I were, officially, a couple. She insisted on keeping it in the shadows until the whole Hermione/Me thing blew over with the press, but I really didn't expect it to. It was a great story. School enemies united to relationship, and he leaves her after regaining his memory. Now he's dating an heiress pureblood that he really doesn't care for, at all._

_ Sounded like a soap opera._

_ It was a black-tie party that my parents were throwing for their 35__th__ anniversary. Astoria was wearing a flashy silver dress that had a V-neck down to her bellybutton, and a cut in the leg all the way up to her designer panties. _

_ "Dance with me." She demanded when a slow classical song began to play. I nodded and moved up, knowing how if it was Hermione she'd be almost too shy to ask, which I loved. It was adorable. _

_ We circled the dance floor, becoming the attention of everyone. Afterwards, Astoria pulled me out of the party, and up to the guest room she was staying in that night for a quick make out session. She expected to go farther, but I wouldn't let her. She slapped me, telling me I was too selfish. Okay… _

_ Her kisses weren't passionate. They weren't purposeful. They were empty and void, taking only from me. Taking up time I could've spent on something else. I only wished I could've spent the time on something else. Instead, in the next few months, I'd waste precious time sucking faces with Astoria Greengrass. _

_ The saddest thing was, I didn't even know why. She didn't like it either._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ "Draco, we _must_ get to the Dress Emporium, so _stop_ looking at this quidditch nonsense and _come on."

_We weren't even inside the store. Astoria had insisted on me going shopping with her, so that she could pick out a gown for the Ball dedicated to (who else) her, for her birthday. I stopped looking at the window of the Quidditch store (I'd only stopped for a minute anyway) and kept moving down the street. She slung her arm through my, a fierce glare pointed towards Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. I remembered that every time Hermione and I passed the store, she insisted on going inside and visiting George Weasley. And she always smiled and asked me if I wanted to go into the Quidditch store. Astoria always went to wherever she wanted to go, and then we left. I had to go alone if I needed to get anything._

_ We reached the Dress Emporium, and walked in casually. I took in a slow breath of air, remembering that the last time I'd been in here, I'd run into Astoria while with Hermione._

_ Astoria told me to sit on a chair outside the dressing rooms while she watched a nervous worker go around and pick up dresses. Greengrass _knew _how nervous the worker was, and fueled the fire by turning down just about every dress that came to her, and finally picked up a dress herself. Was that so hard?_

_ The three dresses she came back to me with were all black, and short. I sat on the chair outside of the dressing room, but she rolled her eyes and groaned. _

_ "Draco, come."_

_ As if I was a dog?_

_ "What?"_

_ "Come into the dressing room with me and help me into the gowns."_

_ I bit my lip and shook my head softly, but she pulled me in._

_ "Really, now is that so difficult?"_

_ I blushed as she turned around and told me to unzip her tight skirt. Looking away as she pulled it down, I was a bit startled when she handed the skirt to me._

_ "Hold it." She said. "I can only guess what Mudbloods clothes have touched the bench."_

_ My blood boiled. Who did she think she was, saying that to my face? I-_

_ And then, as I was about to get a bit angry with her, she took off her silky top. I turned around and held out my hand, expecting her to just hand the shirt to me, but it was a minute before she handed the shirt to me, along with… Her bra._

_ "Um, Astoria?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "Are you… Topless?"_

_ She scoffed. "Turn around and see?"_

_ I stared at the wall until I was certain she was in her dress. But the idiot girl had played with my mind by messing with the dress so that it sounded like her. When I turned around, she stood there in front of me, naked._

_ I spun around and closed my eyes._

_ "Put on a dress." I said, leaning against the wall._

_ "What's wrong with you?" She muttered. _

_ "Sorry, I'm not as perverted as  
Theodore Nott." I snarled back, not entirely sure where I was going with that. But it was no secret, Astoria and Nott had, had an affair the year before, when she was supposed to be engaged to another man._

_ "God, Draco. Just look at me, okay? I'm in the dress, I swear."_

_ I turned around and saw her in the absolute slinkiest dress I'd ever seen._

_ "How do I look?" She asked, as if forgetting the small argument we'd just gotten into. I tossed her clothes onto the 'Mudblood' bench and stepped out._

_ "Great." I mumbled, leaving._

_ I missed Hermione more than ever._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ I wasn't right with Astoria after that. Not that I really was before._

_ It was a month after her party, a few days after I'd gotten the invitation to the Order's meeting when we had a big blowout. I'd told her she was full of it, and she slapped me and kicked me out of my own house. _

_ So, I took a cab to the entrance to Diagon Alley. _

_ I walked through the streets, hands in my pockets, just thinking. I wanted to make things right when I saw Hermione. I didn't want us to be over. I loved her, and I couldn't get over that._

_ "Malfoy?"_

_ I heard my name, and recognized the voice immediately._

_ "Pansy?"_

_ I turned around and was greeted by her with a tight hug. _

_ "Hey." She said quietly. "It's been a while."_

_ "Yeah, it has." I admitted. She looked… Good. Her hair was long, her skin looked perfect, and her eyes were dark and crazily filled with emotions._

_ "I need to talk to you," We both said at the same time. I cracked a nervous smile, letting her know I wasn't mad. I really couldn't be mad about what happened. It was my fault anyway."_

_ "Okay, um, where do you want to go?"_

_ "Someplace… Muggle?"_

_ She nodded, understanding that I meant there'd be more privacy. Less people being able to recognize us was better._

_ We went out of Diagon Alley, hardly speaking, and walked two blocks to get to a Starbucks. _

_ "So… How've you been?" I asked. Pansy rolled her eyes a bit. _

_ "I know what you want to talk about." She said. "You got your memory back, right?"_

_ I nodded. "Yeah. And, I just wanted to know how you are. With the whole… situation."_

_ She shrugged, a few tears springing into her eyes. "I'm okay, I guess. It's weird, but I think I'm used to it. It's hard sometimes. But I heard from his new family last week, and he's okay."_

_ Memories came flooding back. The first date. The drinking game. The intense night. The crying on the phone. The screaming. The threats. The kid. The one he'd never met._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An alarm went off near my head. I moaned and rolled over, pounding around on a dresser until I heard a satisfying click, and went back to sleeping.

My head hurt. _Bad. _Like nothing I'd felt in a long time. Maybe, even since the attack. Maybe worse. I didn't know. I didn't even care. I fell back to sleep pretty easily.

But then, five minutes later, another alarm went off on the other side of the room. I moaned louder, pounding the pillow next to my head, and grudgingly rolled over and sat up.

"What the…"

I stood and walked over to the T.V, where an IPhone was ringing. The newest, black IPhone too.

On it, there was a note in Hermione's handwriting. _'Wake up Draco! I'm expecting you at the café at 1 PM. We need to talk. Don't let me down."_

It was 11:30. I groaned and looked around. Oliver wasn't in, which I was thankful for. God knows what I'd do if we were alone in a motel room. Maybe kill him. Maybe resurrect him and kill him again. Who knew.

I looked at what I was wearing. Sweats, a thin white shirt, and black socks. Okay.

I walked outside without putting shoes on (but put my aviator sunglasses on, because the sun was killer) and went across the parking lot to the motel's office. Inside there was a group of people trying to check in, with four teenage girls and two adult women. I smiled weakly when the girls put on their best, 'sexy' faces, and went behind the counter.

So what if I'm social? Sue me.

I'd made 'friends' with the manager of the motel on the first week after being here. I spotted him when he was bench pressing (which for a 50 year old, overweight man, is disgusting), and he promised me free breakfast in the employees room anytime. So, there I was, pouring a cup of surprisingly good coffee into a Styrofoam cup, and messing around in a cabinet, looking for some kind of pain killers.

"Yo, Chris."

I turned around and saw Javier's 15 year old son walk up behind me.

"What're you doing here?" I asked. "It's a Tuesday."

"It's a Sunday." He looked at me like I was an idiot. I rubbed my forehead and squinted through the light.

"Really?"

He chuckled. "Man, you're either stoned, hung over, or that sexy Jenny chick you're rooming with left with Jake."

Jake, as in, Oliver. He left?

"What'd you mean, he left?"

Did Hermione tell me that last night? I couldn't remember. For God's sake, I couldn't remember _anything _fromlast night.

"Let her explain. And you didn't answer my question. Which is it?" He grabbed a bottle and held it up in front of me, moving it up with each word. "Stoned? Or drunk?"

I took the bottle of ibuprofen and dumped four into my hand.

"Hung-over. Thanks, kid."

He crashed in a chair and leaned back, almost immediately falling asleep.

I downed the Motrin and sulked back to the room. I took off my shirt and saw that my jaw had a bruise on it, as did my forehead. Who'd I fight? After checking the rest of me, I didn't find anything, so I guessed some drunk had punched me, just because. I took a shower and came out in a towel, grabbing a pair of blue straight jeans, black sneakers, and a black cotton shirt with a leather jacket and sunglasses.

I caught a cab, because I really couldn't trust myself to walk there. My whole body ached, like the Motrin hadn't done anything. Especially my head. I'd _never _had a hang-over so bad. I couldn't remember _anything._

The cab driver pulled up in front of the café, and I paid him, walking in lazily.

Hermione stood behind the counter, talking anxiously to a girl in a matching uniform.

"Hey." I said, moving up to the counter. Hermione held up one finger like, "One minute," and pointed to a table in the back of the room. I sat down. A few minutes later she came back and sat, rubbing her temple.

"Good morning." She said quietly. "How're you feeling?"

I squinted through the sunglasses. "What'd you mean?"

"You got a concussion last night. What- you don't remember?"

"I can't really remember anything from last night. How'd I get that? And this?" I pointed to the bruise on my chin.

And so, she proceeded to tell me everything. I could tell she was leaving things out, because she'd fiddle with the ends of her sleeves and trail off at points. And, as she spoke I began to remember everything.

"Oh." I said, running my fingers through my hair. She looked back at the kitchen. "Is something going on?"

She shrugged. "One of our cooks is on maternity leave for the next month and our other eloped last night. Our waiters are kind of pitching in… Trying to follow the recipes. But none of us can cook well. Why are you looking at me like that? Do you know someone who can cook?"

Um… Hello?

"Oh, well I didn't think you'd want to…" She dropped her voice. "In a Muggle…" But if you do, then I can put in a-"

"Can I help you?"

I looked up to see a perky blonde looking down at me. She worked at the café.

"Tara, we're fine." Hermione scowled up at her.

"Actually, a coffee." I said, looking pointedly at Hermione as the girl, Tara, walked away.

"Don't encourage her." Hermione said. "She's a-"

"Don't tell me what to do." I snapped back.

She leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms.

"So, are you going to tell me where Oliver is or are you going to make me guess?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's stupid. I honestly don't even want to say it, it's so stupid."

"Well."

She looked me dead in the eye. "A producer called. He's in LA being signed to a label. He left yesterday afternoon."

My jaw dropped open. "Everything that's going on… And he's deciding to become the next Justin Bieber?"

She nodded. "We got in this big fight. He's saying he doesn't want anything to do with magic."

I pounded the chair with my fist. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Right?"

"Son of Voldemort- Pop superstar."

"I know."

She sunk her head in her hands. "Yeah. I broke up with him about two minutes into the conversation. It's like- I can't be with someone so… So… Stupid."

I nodded. "I get it."

She bit her lip. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I didn't take it like that."

"Am I over thinking?"

"Always."

"Just like I was when we were… Um…"

"Do you regret dating him?"

She paused, then nodded.

"Do you regret me?"

My voice came across rugged and raspy.

She shook her head, no.

"Do you still love me?"

She froze. "What?"

I shrugged. "I need to know before I do what I'm about to do."

A century seemed to pass before she asked me an equally difficult question.

"Do- Would you- you love me back?"

But not a moment's hesitation passed when I said, "Always."

I leaned across and caught her in a kiss, not stopping until I felt coffee soaking through me and Hermione's hair, and an angry blonde stormed off. We laughed.

You know what? I'd never felt better.

**AAAAAAHHHHHHH! 17 Reviews?! I expected like, 9 or 10! THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! CAKE FOR YOU! ;) **

** This chapter was a MONSTER! It totaled at 5,900 words, and 18 pages on word! BUT I LOVE EVERY SECOND OF WRITING IT!**

** I updated a day late and wrote this GIANT chapter, because I won't be able to update on Sunday :P I'm going to the Taylor Swift concert in Lexington, KY on Saturday night, and won't go home until Sunday evening. And I live a couple states away, so it will be a drive… I'm curious, are any of you going? I'd love to meet one of you!:) **

** BACK TO THE STORY!**

** I really couldn't hold back Dramione and longer. It was killing me. Oliver had to go.**

** But don't worry- this isn't the end of him =)**

** So what will come with him leaving, and them being together? Excitement from this author o**

** Hair Like Starlight- **Thanks!** OliveJean96- **I got more than 10!** XDramioneLoverX - **I did all of them!=)** FlowerPower21- **He was, wasn't he :'( But now he has a girl!:)** Ice-Kitsune-317**- The plot thickens… Just wait =)** LittleMissMuphet- **I hope most of your questions were cleared!:)** ANEwrites- **I updated! :D** MalfoysNever**- Of course there'll be Dramione =) Just for you, lovely!** 0521804- **I'm so glad!** Reprogrammed- **Thanks! Ohh haha, but that sucks about your forgotten passwords :P** Wizardgirl13- That **made me day and seriously made me cry! Thank you so much! **Penelope Rose Gibbons- **Not exactly what you thought, but did you like it? It's gonna get better from here!** Potterhead27- **DRAMIONE ALL THE WAY!** Cakepopramen-chan**- I try to update as much as I can, but with my schedule it's hard:P **SlytherinLover- **Thanks! And they are now =) Now worries! And Oliver is supposed to be nice, but I didn't ever write much about him… :P** secretgryffindor- **Thanks!** Ezarine Bloom- **Yeah, I'm almost done with the story, then I'll deep clean and fix everything =) I could never find a beta that wanted to do this story… IDK why… :P** flowers-and-rainbows-123- **Well now you know why I didn't update last night! :D

** Oh, and are there any guys who read this? Please review and tell me if you're a guy or girl! I'm so curious! =) **

** I love you all! If I get 15 reviews, I'll do whatever the 1****st****, 4****th****, 7****th****, and 15****th**** reviewers tell me to do next Wednesday! :D Here are the only guidelines for what you can and can't post. **

**1) Has to only involve characters currently in NYC. (Draco, Hermione, Tara, Mo, ect =)**

**2) Can't effect the plotline of the story significantly. (Don't have the gnag in London find them, or Oliver's sister, or have Oliver come back, ect.)**

**3) Small crossovers ARE ALLOWED! (Percy Jackson, THG, Doctor Who… :D)**

**4) Nothing crude :P**

**Have fun!:)**

**Don't forget to tell me if you're going to see TS in Lexington this Saturday night!:)**

**~icywhisperingkiss **


	28. Nightmares, Visions, and Memories

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Draco's POV**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I was living in darkness._

_ It consumed me. It became me. The fiber of my being was driven together by the lies that I forced myself to believe._

_ And then there was life._

_ It was shining through a crack in the wall. Enough to let me know it was there, but little enough to torment me. It mocked me, day after day, making myself dream about going out and really living. But I had to learn to accept the darkness. And I did, for a while._

_ But once I broke out, the light was blinding and I couldn't escape it. I'd always know what it'd felt like, and looked like, and tasted like. I'd never be able to forget._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Seven Months Earlier…_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you want to do?"

She cried. She grabbed the edge of the table and look at the floor, sucking in her lips.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I don't know anything. I've never had a job. I don't know the Muggle world. I don't have any friends-"

I grabbed Pansies' hand.

"And I can't afford an abortion."

I let out a deep breath. "You want an abortion?"

She paused, biting her lip and nodded for a moment before shaking her head.

"No. No, I don't think so."

"I can pay for everything if you want to keep… It."

"I don't want that." She cried. "I want to do it myself. I want to be _able _to do it myself."

"But that's what I'm here for." I said, coming around to sit on the seat next to her. "You're going to need help, and I can. So let's be calm, alright? What are our options. Let's go over them again."

She pulled out the paper that the doctor had given her. "Number 1 is adoption."

I nodded, looking at the list. "Number two's paid adoption."

"Three's abortion."

I shook my head.

"And number four is keeping it."

I sunk back in the seat and closed my eyes, rubbing my temple.

"Why don't we…"

"What?" She inquired.

"Do you even want to?"

"Do what?"

"Keep the baby?"

Slowly, she nodded. "But with the… Um… The threats, I don't think that'd be good."

She started to cry again. I rubbed her back, pulling her into a hug.

"It's going to be okay," I promised.

But I really didn't know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She looked up at me, her dark eyes wet with tears. He face was bloody and arms were bruised. Clothes tattered and voice desperate, she cried,

"Help me."

I couldn't move.

I watched the woman I love die.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Present day…_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Draco, wake up!"

I shot forward, looking around the room. Hermione sat on her knees, staring at me. The tears in her eyes were identical to the tears in the dream.

"I thought you were sick." She said. We both knew what she meant. She thought I'd been cursed. I pulled her down in my arms, kissing her head softly.

"No." I breathed out, rubbing her arm. "Everything's fine."

I didn't tell her about the vision.

Not yet.

** I suck at life.**

** Sorry for being such a terrible author and never updating. I'm kind of up to the roof in summer PE and work and stuff. So yeah.**

** I swear I'll post by next weekend!**

** Thoughts? Hate? Love? Suggestions? R&R!**

**~icywhisperingkiss**


	29. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

Hey everybody, it's Icy... I just wanted to say a couple things. Get them out of the way, you know?

First of all, I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for stopping, and I'm sorry for not explaining.

Secondly, I need to thank you all for your incredible support. I've been working on this story for about 8 months, and I've had wonderful readers who've let me know what I need to do to improve the story. My problem has never been you, it's been my lack of plan.

At this moment in time, I'm not entirely sure what to do. I know where I'm going to finish the story, but I don't know how to get there. Add to that, Red Snow is very sloppily written. Looking back, I know that for sure. And I desperately need to go back, edit, and change things before I continue. My world has gotten so crazy, I don't expect to be able to thoroughly go through the story for awhile. I need a beta/editor. I would really rather it be one of you guys, because I know and love each and every one of you. It doesn't need to be a fast edit, and we could talk all the time about what direction the story needs to be changed to. But I want all of your input! PLEASE CONTACT ME IF YOU'RE INTERESTED!

And lastly, I'd like to just tell you that this story isn't over. It will take a while, but I'm 85% done and just need this last stretch to be a group participation. Love you all!

No flames please.

~Icy


End file.
